Sacrifice
by mystical-blaise
Summary: Four months have passed since Dean's death and Sam and Abby try to move on with their lives. Dean is told he has a path, but what path will Sam and Abby choose? :story contains info from episodes already viewed in season 4:
1. Back In Black

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and has information on the episodes up until 10/15/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Sam pulled up to the curb of the quiet suburban house. It was quaint, built in an old colonial style and surrounded by an iron fence.

"I guess this is where I get out," Ruby muttered to Sam.

"I'll get in touch with you in a couple days," he replied as she opened the door to exit the car.

"Keep safe," Ruby said. "I still don't trust her." She glanced up to the house.

"I will," Sam promised, even though he knew he was completely safe around her. She'd risk her life to keep him protected.

Sam wondered if Ruby's aversion to her was a cellular memory of her human body, remembering the night Abby had attacked in the woods four long months ago. Sam had tracked her down the day after Dean died with a plan and an apology for pushing her away. What he hadn't expected was to find her in her Chicago apartment over a semi-conscious girl doing a demonic summoning ritual. Before he had the chance to intervene, the black smoke of a demon forced its way into the young woman's body. With a scream, she woke up, touching the two puncture marks on her neck.

"Ruby," Abby questioned.

"Yeah. Geez, next time, try not to summon me into a body that you were planning on killing," she winced.

"Ruby," Sam asked curiously.

"Hey there, Sam. Looks like Dean's little vampire _cutie_ found a way to bust me out again. Thanks," she said as she turned to Abby. "But, can I ask why?"

"I need you," Abby sobbed. "I need you to get Dean out of Hell. I'm willing to do anything_. Anything_. Fuck ethics."

Sam looked at the determination in her sad eyes that mirrored his own. It was at that moment that he had vowed the same; to get Dean back at any cost.

Sam shook away his thoughts as he pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the Impala. He prepared himself to shield his thoughts from her. Dean didn't want her to know that he was back. Although he argued with Dean over his decision since his return a week ago, he was adamant. After Sam had given him the short and clean version of what had happened while he was gone, it seemed Dean was under the impression that Abby and the kids would be better the way they were. What he meant was they were safer away from hunting and away from him.

He walked up the concrete, curved sidewalk to the welcoming red door. He gave it a nice, hard knock. Abby was opening the door before he could ring the doorbell.

"Sam," she jumped into his arms. They held each other in the open doorway as the sounds of children playing sounded from the room behind her.

"I missed you," Abby whispered before pulling back to look at him. "How was the hunt? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm good. It was ok. Spirits of a very personal nature."

"Huh. That's odd. Something big is going down, Sam," she said as she brought him a beer. "There's a rumor going around about a fight with some demons and an angel. I don't believe it, but it's got enough vampires running to the side of the demons out of fear."

Sam shielded his mind tighter from her, trying not to think about Dean's mention of the angel, Castiel.

"How was your last hunt," he asked. He took a seat on her couch with the beer she offered him.

"Demons. That's how I found out about the whole angel deal. It's all a bunch of crap if you ask me. But, I will say, the demons are _much_ more organized. My party found it quite difficult to get rid of them. They're planning something big."

Since the night of Dean's death, Abby had taken up arms against the demons in an attempt to track down and kill Lilith. So far, Lilith had been keeping a low profile, but that didn't stop Abby from taking out as many demons as she could using Ruby's knife.

Sam stared at Abby, who was busy making the twins dinner in the kitchen. She had _changed_. He didn't think it was possible for a vampire to could become _more_ fit. Her muscles were well defined from a combination of fighting and working out, but she still managed to maintain all the right curves. Her black hair was up in a messy ponytail that she must have thrown into her hair for convenience. Still, even in her black sweatpants and red tank top, she looked appealing.

"Thanks," Abby smiled as she turned with sippy cups of milk for the twins. Sam shielded tighter. That was a casualty of Abby's human drinking days shortly after Dean's death; human blood made telepathy more powerful. Although she had gone back on animal blood a month prior, her mind was still strong enough to poke pinholes in Sam's shield. He only hoped he hadn't given anything away about his brother.

"Dylan! April," she called.

Dylan crawled across the wood floor of the living room while April toddled in on her feet.

"Hey, when did she start walking," Sam asked with pride.

"A couple weeks ago. I'm telling you, Sam, she's a quick learner."

"Hi April," Sam smiled to his niece.

April tried to spin around quickly to see Sam and ended up on her butt. Abby helped her back up onto her feet and gave her a little nudge towards her uncle. He couldn't help but smile as the little girl with bright greens eyes waddled towards him with determination. Her black waves bounced with every step until she ended in Sam's arms.

"Good job, April! That's my girl," Sam said as he kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug. He smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Sam looked down to see Dylan crawling over to him.

"There's my boy! Hey Dylan, give me five," he said, putting his hand down. Dylan slapped his hand in his with a smile. "Alright, good job!"

"My kids are too smart," Abby said while she finished dinner. "I have a feeling I'm screwed once they become teens."

Sam laughed.

Abby continued her work in the kitchen, cooking dinner now for four instead of three. Sam entertained the twins with games of peek-a-boo and ball. He loved those kids as his own.

"So, what are you doing for their first birthday," Sam asked as he laid on the floor, with April and Dylan drumming on his stomach.

"Not a huge thing. I was thinking you, Lenore, Gwen, Bobby, maybe Ellen and Jo if they can make it."

After Dean died, Abby had worked somewhat with Bobby on a couple cases. In fact, she saved his ass more than once. Bobby then recommended some cases to her that Ellen was working on, and she ran into her and Jo when she went to get the specifics on the investigations. To Sam's shock, Jo and her had become pretty good friends.

Her friend Gwen was a half-human, half-lamia vampire that had joined Lenore's nest about two months before. Curious about how she was raised, Abby befriended her. Unlike Abby's kids, Gwen was raised a vampire, killing humans for food…until she realized she was part of them. She stopped and started to live with humans again. Gwen was a great help to Abby when it came to April and Dylan.

Abby continued to bang around in the kitchen. Dylan sat in front of Sam and pointed to the cookroom.

"Mama," he said, pointing to Abby. She smirked as she continued her work.

"Yeah, that's your Momma! Very good! Who's this," Sam said, picking up April and putting her in his lap.

"A-pil," he said pointing at his sister.

"Yes, April! Very good, Dylan!"

Dylan smiled at Sam, his black eyes shining under his dark brown hair. He raised a determined, pudgy finger to Sam.

"Dada," he said with a smile.

A sharp intake of breathe and the sound of breaking glass sounded from the kitchen.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and has information on the episodes up until 10/15/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Abby wiped her brow after she put the last dish in the washer. She laughed at how easily she had fallen into the role of mother and housekeeper. Much to her surprise, she loved them both.

Sam appeared from around the corner with his hands in his pockets.

"They're fast asleep," Sam smiled, leaning against the fridge.

"Thanks for putting them down for bed. I don't know what's going on with me tonight," she lied. Abby knew exactly what was going on. Her baby boy associated Sam as his father. That in itself was bad enough but what was worse was all the vivid memories that came flooding back to her.

At dinner, she tried to keep up with Sam's conversation although her mind was meddling far back in the deep recesses of her memory. She was filled with brief flashes of his smile, his scent, his warmth, his touch.

She was surprised to feel arms around her. Abby wrapped hers over his, lovingly caressing him. The mere fact that she was being held by someone who cared both helped and hindered. Sam bent his head down to her ear.

"I know why you're sad and it's ok. I'm not trying to replace him for Dylan or April," he whispered.

Abby shivered at his breathe on her skin.

"I don't want you to be sad, Abby."

"I know," she whimpered. "I don't want to be sad anymore either."

Sam began to kiss her neck tenderly down to her collarbone. Her skin tingled as his fingers roamed her curves causing her breathe to hitch. She spun around to face him, grabbing his face between her hands. He met her dark eyes with a look filled with love, lust and pain. That was all it took for her to let him smother her mouth with his own. As he lifted her onto the countertop, she thought back to the first time they fell into each other.

* * *

It had been a month since Dean's death and they were chasing myths. Ruby had just left after their latest attempt to try a resurrection ceremony. Nothing had worked. Abby was on the hotel room floor, head in her hands, surrounded by texts of ancient lore. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying but it was to no avail. Warm hands began rubbing her shoulders from behind.

"It's ok," he whispered. "We'll find a way."

He continued to massage away at the tension and she felt herself slump into his grasp. It had been days since either of them had slept, trying to track down the elements for the ritual. They followed the ancient Sumerian texts to the letter with no result.

As she shook with renewed sobs, Sam gingerly carried her to her bed. He sat down with her still cradled in the comfort of his arms. She looked up as she felt his own body racked with emotion.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm the reason why he's gone."

"No, no, Sam_. Don't _blame yourself. I don't blame you," she cried, holding his face between her hands. "Don't you _ever_ think that I blame you."

Sam lowered his head to her shoulder and cried.

"Sam, it's ok," she sobbed, running her fingers through his hair. It was then she felt the first few gentle kisses upon her collarbone. At first, she thought she was imagining things until his lips slowly crept up her neck with precision. Her pleasured gasp caught Sam off guard.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I didn't mean to…"

She didn't let him answer. Her mouth met his with a ferocious intensity that had been absent in her life for far too long. The feeling of pleasure was a welcome escape from the pain. Sam shifted to lean into her more, pushing her down onto the bed under his weight.

Tears still rolled down as he started to undress her. Sam suddenly stopped and his warm hand lovingly caressed her face.

"Don't cry," he said through his own tears, as he kissed the wet streaks down her face.

"_Sam_," she choked while bringing his mouth back down on hers.

To her shock, she found her hands moving down Sam's long, lean body. His hands absently explored her form, moving tenderly to her breasts.

She sat up for him, letting his hands remove her shirt, while she tore off his. Abby pressed her bare chest against his, relishing in the feel of skin on skin. He laid down on top of her and gasped as her hand brushed against his hardness while she fumbled with his belt. Sam quickly took control, slipping his pants off before working his way down to her own. He kissed her stomach as he slid the jeans and panties down her legs. He positioned himself over her, hovering and waiting for permission.

Abby's mind searched for his intentions. She saw herself in his mind, so sad and afraid. All his mind screamed was that he cared about her, loved her in his own way, and wanted her. Being as gentle as possible, she drew him closer, bringing his lips once again to hers in a tender kiss.

New tears formed as he entered her. Sam's breathe came out in a ragged beat as he started his rhythm. Abby found herself savoring the touch and feel of him and the way he reverently whispered her name. She found her hands in the sheets, gripping them tight to express the pleasure she was feeling deep within. With a few more strokes, she felt herself come undone in a dizzying haze. As her back arched up off the bed, Sam became more frantic and called out her name in pleasure. He fell on top of her, kissing her neck, while his heart slowed back down to a normal pace.

They laid there in silence, both knowing that they had crossed that fragile line between friends and lovers. Abby wondered if there was a way back.

* * *

He was calmed by the feel of Abby in the crook of his arm. Sam brushed the hair off her face as she slept. She was absolutely beautiful.

He had escorted her upstairs after their session in the kitchen and found himself crawling into bed beside her. It wasn't unusual since he would sleep next to her whenever he visited. He was most at peace in bed curled up next to her, listening to the twins slowly breathing in the baby monitor.

But that night, he felt he should have been elsewhere. _Anywhere_ but in her bed. He stared at her sleeping form, illuminated in the moonlight from the window, and felt guilty. Dean knew where he was. Sam had told him that he was going to visit Abby and the twins before leaving the hotel. But, he hadn't meant to make love to Abby. It had happened again, like every time before, in a moment of weakness. He knew, for her, it was a welcome diversion from her grief. At first, it was the same for him, but now…he wasn't sure.

Sam laid awake thinking of the repercussions. He couldn't tell Dean what he was doing with Abby. It was wrong. But at the same time, Dean never laid claim to Abby. She was fair game. Besides, Dean didn't want her anymore. He made it clear that he had no intention of coming back, even though Sam could tell that, deep down, he wanted to. His conflicted mind reminded him that _she_ should have the right to choose; she had the right to know Dean was back. Dean, on the other hand, felt otherwise.

As Sam fought with Sam, Abby rolled over, resting her head on his chest. Her fingers stroked his bare chest with the softest touch. He smiled and kissed her dark hair, causing her to smile in her sleep. He only hoped that she was dreaming of him and not someone else.


	3. It Ain't Like That

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/15/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

She slapped him hard across the face.

"**You did **_**what**_?!"

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the mark on his face which she was sure would bruise. "I sold the Impala."

"How could you," she seethed, "How could you sell that?!"

"Look, that car was a piece of shit, Abby. It needed new parts and I'm not a mechanic. I needed a new ride," he said, pointing to the new car in the driveway.

She glanced out onto the shiny new car in the driveway that he had purchased with her money. Abby had told him to go for it when he said he wanted a new vehicle but she never intended for him to get rid of the first. Granted, it was nice, but it wasn't…it wasn't. She couldn't finish the thought as she was enveloped by the betrayal.

"Just get the fuck out, Sam."

"Abby," he sighed. He came up behind her to rub her shoulders and she shrugged him off.

"_Get out, _Sam," she cried, pointing towards the door.

He gave her a sad look, as if he had something of vital importance he had to say, but instead he turned and left. She heard the purr of the new engine as he peeled away.

Abby sank down onto the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. She wondered what had prompted him to sell the one thing that remained of his brother. It was one of her last connections to Dean. Sometimes, she found herself riding out into the country in the Impala, putting in his AC/DC tracks. There were points that she would lay her head back in the seat and she could feel him sitting next to her, smiling and cracking stupid jokes. Instead, his idiot brother had given it away like it was some meaningless piece of junk.

The worst part was, she had been saving it for her kids, as a memento of their father.

She was too enveloped in her thoughts to feel the first tugs of April on her pants. Abby broke out of her trance and looked down at her daughter. It only took a glimpse of those green eyes to know whose daughter she was.

"Hey baby, what's up," Abby smiled, wiping away an escaping tear.

"Hi, Mama," she said, waving her little hand.

"Hi," Abby grinned back. "Come here." Abby picked up her daughter with a kiss and cradled her in her arms. April sat in her lap and turned to look thoughtfully into her eyes. She smiled at the reminder. Although one of her connections to Dean was gone, she had two left; her children.

* * *

Sam rubbed his face. He just hoped it wasn't broken. Abby's reaction was to be expected but he wasn't prepared to be hit so hard.

Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot. He stepped out, setting the alarm, and walked into his rented room. Ruby was already waiting. She threw him a bag of ice.

"So, she didn't take it well," she said sarcastically. "Surprise, surprise."

"Ruby, stop," he scolded, taking a look at his swollen face in the mirror.

"Did you tell her _why_?"

"No."

"Sam…"

"Ruby, he doesn't want her to know, ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's the reason why you didn't tell her. Maybe because you're having too much fun screwing around with her," she stabbed.

Sam turned around and threw the bag of ice against the wall.

"Woah, Sammy. Chill. I'm not bitching at you like some desperate chick. It's not like we're exclusive or anything. I'm just curious as to how Dean would take the news that you've been shacking up with Abby."

"It's not like that," he said stoically as he once again tended to his puffed-up cheek.

He paced across the room, trying to think of why he was sleeping with Abby in the first place.

"I never intended to. It just happened. We…needed something…someone and we just happened to find each other. I don't know what to do," Sam said, sinking to the edge of the bed.

"How about stop fucking around with her, Sam. You don't think Dean is going to find out? It's _Dean _we're talking about here. He's nosy." Ruby sat down beside him and put her arm over his shoulder.

Sam knew she was right. It was only a matter of time before Dean would eventually find out and then there'd be hell to pay. He was pretty sure his explanation to Ruby wouldn't fly with his brother.

Sam once again thought about his intentions regarding Abby. He was honestly just trying to be around for the kids and help her when she needed him. But he couldn't hide the fact that he was starting to feel for her. Sometimes, with the way she looked at him, he thought she felt the same. That part of her thought they could be a family. However, that train left him when Dean came back, and although he was eternally grateful for his brother's return, part of him was sad for what he was going to have to walk away from.

"Sam," Ruby whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know it's not going to work out, right? And I'm sorry about that but this could never end happily."

"I know," Sam muttered, looking down at his feet.

Ruby stroked his back slowly with surprising tenderness. She had been there for him while Dean was gone as well, always at his side to talk him out of the bullshit. Granted, Abby and Ruby didn't get along, but he felt that they both had his best concerns at heart. He wondered if his were the best for either of them.

He took Ruby's hand in his. She smirked up at him with her new soft, dark eyes. Deep down, he knew she was the right choice for him. Over the past four months, she proved that she wasn't just sticking around to manipulate Sam; she had tried to help him. She helped him with his grief. She helped him find his own power.

"So," Ruby started. "Did Dean freak about the Ipod in the Impala when you gave it back to him?"

Sam replayed the scene of him whipping his MP3 player in the back of the car. Fortunately, he hadn't broken anything. He only wished his brother wasn't stuck thirty years in the past when it came to music. The Ipod came in handy though when he couldn't stand listening to Dean's crap anymore. He'd pop the ear buds in and listen to his own tunes.

Soon after his reemergence, much to Sam's chagrin, Dean had demanded the return of the Impala. Sam had driven during his hunts and had become attached to it. Much like Abby, he had seen it as a link to his former life. Now with Dean back, it was inevitable that he'd want his baby back.

Whenever he had visited Abby, he knew she was happy to see the classic black car roll into the driveway. In a way, it was like a homecoming and a comfort. He knew to her, it was as if Dean was visiting too. She had asked to take it out alone a couple times, and he was confused to find himself feeling a slight jealousy at that fact.

"Sam, why doesn't Dean want her to know," Ruby asked quietly. "It doesn't really seem fair."

"It's not, and it's _killing_ me not to tell her. Some of her closest people are keeping this from her," he sighed. "Dean had asked me what was going on in their life and I played it up that she was living the happy homemaker life in the suburbs."

"You didn't tell him about her being second in command of the nest, did you," she asked.

"No." Sam didn't want him to know she was still hunting, as it was something he'd be upset to hear.

Unfortunately for Sam, his bright portrayal of Abby's life had been enough for Dean to feel that as long as he was hunting, he would only put his family in danger. He had this image of them going to school, doing all the normal stuff kids would do, and he knew it couldn't be that way if he brought the monsters home with him.

Abby didn't believe the same. She hunted to keep them _safe_. As a mother and protector, she had taken every necessary precaution for her children's wellbeing. And she was _happy_ hunting. She saw it as her duty, her repentance for the lives she took. Abby wanted to save people.

Emotionally exhausted, Sam threw himself down onto the bed. Ruby laid down beside him, throwing her arm over his chest.

"So, when are you going on the next hunt," she asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm going back to Dean's hotel room and we're heading southwest."

"I'll take care of the Charger for you while you're gone," she motioned her head towards his new car.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sam," she started.

"Yeah."

"Just be glad Dean can't read your mind. Keep a clear head around him so you don't say anything you'll regret…about Abby or your powers. After what he's been through…you just don't know how he'll react."

Sam intended to heed her warning.


	4. Give It Time

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This chapter contains several quotes from "Metamorphosis." This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/15/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

"It's just something I got to deal with," Sam said.

"Not alone." Sam saw Dean glancing at him in the window's reflection.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Not for the angels or anybody. This is my choice."

Sam gazed out the window in silence, contemplating what had happened. The day had come and Dean had finally caught him using his powers. Although Sam had been utilizing them for a good purpose, saving people taken over by demons, Dean had wigged out. Now, his other cheek was bruised from his older brother's punches, matching the swelling on his other side from Abby.

He shivered slightly and heard Dean kick on the heat, but it wasn't that he was cold. Sam was sick over his thoughts of Jack, the Rugaru he had just incinerated. Jack had been just a normal person with something evil inside him, much like Sam. He knew, with every heartbeat, the demon blood coursed through his veins.

He made himself a promise; he wasn't going to use his powers again. Sam wasn't going to become Jack.

Dean's voice replayed in his mind. _'If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you.'_

He was going to make certain that would never be the case.

* * *

Dean looked over at his brother who was staring off into space. He popped in his Led Zeppelin tape when he couldn't stand the silence.

"So, Sam…how are the kids," Dean asked, hiding any emotion behind a simple smile.

"They're great, Dean. April is already walking. And Dylan, he's so smart. He's already started to talk and…"

Dean listened to Sam chatter on and on about his own kids. Sam knew when they woke up, when they ate, napped, their favorite toys, their favorite videos…he knew _everything _about them. Part of him resented his brother for knowing all that he did, but Dean only had to look into the rear view mirror to know whose fault it actually was.

Dean didn't know how he'd go back. He had a job now, a mission from Castiel, and he knew it was dangerous. With the demon's breaking the seals, it meant the end was possibly near. He didn't think he could fight his damnedest if he was trying to protect Abby and the kids. In his own way, he believed he was protecting them. They were better off without him…although he knew _he_ wasn't. He would sacrifice his own happiness to keep them safe. Besides, with the way Sam explained it, it seemed Abby was a happy little homemaker and was moving on.

Sam continued telling Dean about his kids and how proud he was.

"They turn one next week," Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. "Hey, Sam. If I get them something, would you make sure they get it?"

"Well, Abby's throwing a party, you could always bring it to them yours-"

"No," Dean whispered. "Would you just bring it to them? You could say it's from you."

"Fine," Sam sighed.

Sam fumbled in his pocket, searching for something with urgency.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my wallet," Sam said as he fished through his pocket. "I have a new picture of Abby and the kids in there."

Sam started to open it and Dean shut the wallet with his hand.

"No, Sam."

"Why not," Sam asked, obviously surprised by his reaction.

"Just _no_."

Dean couldn't choke out the reason why; it would be too hard to stay away if he saw them. His resolve was already starting to waver as it was, and he didn't need Sam to push him over the threshold.

He didn't tell Sam, but he was having flashbacks from his trip down below. Some of them were completely terrifying, to where they blurred fantasy and reality, and he'd wake up screaming in a cold sweat. Luckily, he had them while Sam was away visiting Abby. Dean found it most difficult when he would see her face, screaming, looking at him in complete terror during his cryptic dreams. It was then that he would realize, he was covered in blood, and that _he _had killed her. He couldn't let that happen in real life, and although he knew it was only a flashback, the mere thought that it could happen scared the living shit out of him. He would make sure he _wouldn't _kill her. The best way to do that was to stay away.

"Are you ok, Dean? You're starting to sweat," Sam questioned with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sammy," he lied. Dean was very far from fine.


	5. Fly On The Wall

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

_**Authors Note:** Obviously, if I followed all of Season 4, I wouldn't be done with the story until May. So, all the rest of the chapters are basically storylines pulled from my brain, which may contain stuff from episodes that may air coming up. Like I said above, I will not give spoilers in my story._

* * *

Dean walked from the hotel bathroom back to the room and jumped at the silhouette in the corner.

"Geez, you gotta stop doing that!" He touched his chest to find his heart beating rapidly from the surprise.

"Your brother is still deceiving you," Castiel stated.

"Yeah. What do you know that I don't," Dean asked caustically. "Look, you were right about him using his powers, but he doesn't use them anymore. He's come clean about everything."

"Has he," Castiel questioned Dean.

"So, you think he's still lying to me?"

"Where is your brother," Castiel inquired.

"He's visiting a friend."

"Are you sure," Castiel asked again.

"Yeah. Ok, Yoda, why are you asking questions with questions?"

"Would you like me to show you what he is doing?"

"Sam wouldn't lie to me."

"How certain are you, Dean?"

Dean sat on the hotel bed as Castiel stood in the corner. He trusted Sam…didn't he? He wasn't too sure right after catching Sam using his powers, but Sam had seemed so damned determined when he vowed not to use them ever again. But, Castiel had opened up doubt.

"Fine," Dean said as he stood up from his spot on the bed. "Show me."

Castiel slowly approached him and touched his forehead.

Suddenly, Dean was on a quiet suburban street. It was the typical, cookie cutter, safe cul-de-sac he had seen plenty of times on hunts. It was always the kinda place he wished he had lived as a kid.

Castiel walked on the sidewalk towards a grey, square home with a red door. It was then Dean recognized the sounds of children playing. He looked down into the yard never guessing what he was about to see. He barely recognized them. They were playing in a turtle shaped sandbox, throwing their shovels and buckets. The girl had shoulder length, black, wavy hair and green eyes. The boy's hair was done in brown spikes and his black eyes sparkled as he played. He wouldn't have known they were his if the boy wasn't wearing the AC/DC shirt Dean had gotten him for his birthday.

"Cas," Dean choked.

"I'll be outside watching the kids," he heard her call.

His eyes widened with shock as he watched her close the door behind her. She trotted over to the wicker loveseat, under the covered porch, and plopped down with a book. She smiled in the direction of the twins. Dean panicked.

"Damn it, Cas, I don't want her to know," he whispered, walking swiftly in any direction away from the house.

"She can't see you, Dean."

Dean stopped in his path.

"How come?"

"I'm just helping you astral project. You can see them but none of them can see or hear you. Right now, you're invisible."

Dean wasn't really too sure of Castiel's claim. He walked back towards the house, trying to get the kids attention, to no avail. Cas was right. Dean looked back up at the house. The house seemed to fit Abby's style; old-fashioned, classic and modern at the same time. He was surprised at the fortified fence around the entire lot.

"Iron," Dean muttered.

"Oh, much more than that," Castiel added. "They're _solid_ iron, stained with a mixture of paint and salt. She also had plastic tubing filled with salt run around the entire house. There's also salt lines under every doorway and in every window sill. There's no way a demon could ever set foot in there. Pretty smart if you ask me."

"Yeah," Dean said, shocked. Abby had apparently thought of everything when she built the house. It was completely demon and spirit proof. She even made sure Ruby couldn't come over to visit.

Even though Dean knew he could get closer, he didn't dare. He found himself smiling at the kids playing. April dumped a bucket of sand on Dylan's head and laughed. Dylan retaliated with a shovel to her head. That's when April started the waterworks. Dean's first instinct was to run to his daughter's side.

He looked up to see Abby immediately rush over.

Dean was surprised at how good she looked. She was fitter then he remembered. Her hair bounced and he couldn't help but think she looked like a girl out of "Charlie's Angels" or "Baywatch." She tended to her kids, giving each a healing kiss on the forehead. They both stopped crying immediately and continued on in their play.

Satisfied, Abby returned to her seat on the porch with her book.

Dean continued his focus on the kids until he heard a familiar voice.

Sam came out onto the porch and sat on the seat with Abby. She immediately sat up and rested her head on his shoulder and began reading again. Dean watched his brother put his arm over his fiancée's shoulder. Abby snuggled into his grasp while Sam grabbed the book from her hands.

"Hey, give it back," she yelled.

"What are you reading," he looked at it curiously, gazing at the text on the back. "You haven't put this book down all day."

"Twilight," she said.

Sam started laughing as finished the back synopsis.  
"It's a vampire love story. Kinda ironic, don't you think," he laughed.

"Whatever, Sam. It's really good. Just give it back," she said, reaching for the book. Sam pulled it just out of her grasp.

"What would you do to get it back," he asked with a sly smile.

She grinned back.

"What's the fee I must pay," she asked.

"Hmmm…how about a kiss," he smiled.

"That's a hefty price, but if I must," she grinned devilishly.

If anything, Dean was expecting her to kiss him on the cheek as a friendly gesture. Instead, he was shocked as their lips touched lightly at first, but then turned into something incredibly deep and intimate.

His heart sank in his chest and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Her hand moved to mess up his hair and pull him closer. After several agonizing moments, they pulled apart, looking at each other with lustful eyes.

It was then that the twins were calling for Sam and he ran over to them to play. He chased them around until they tackled him to the ground, giving him hugs.

Dean thought he would cry…that is until he felt the anger well up deep inside.

Castiel touched him on the forehead again. Suddenly, he was back in his hotel room on the bed.

"Now, do you believe he is still keeping secrets," Castiel started.

Dean couldn't speak. He never thought Sam and Abby would betray him like that.

"Abby is an_ interesting_ creature," Castiel paced. "She's unlike any incorporeal being we've ever seen. She's very determined to try to be good and she's…_repentant._ Your children are being raised as human, even though they are both human and vampire. To our pleasant surprise, they are surviving without having to hurt a single person. But Dean, her relationship with Sam is poisonous."

"How so," Dean asked, with Castiel's full attention.

"I can't say I am a fan of vampires. They aren't…natural. They weren't created to be here. But, I can't blame someone who was born that way and is trying to be good. When she and Sam get together…they feed off each other. When you were gone, she turned down a wrong path, and that is what she is now penitent for."

Dean's heart sank again.

"What did she do, Cas?"

Castiel walked closer to him, his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"That is something you must ask her, Dean. Sam and Abby are a liability on each other. I suggest, for both of their sakes, we don't have to intervene. For if they do evil, we will, Dean."

Dean looked up at Castiel, only to find him already gone.

He put his head in his hands, unable to process a clear thought. There were now three things he knew for sure. One, Sam was lying to him. Granted, he never even hinted at messing around with Abby, but he never came outright that he was the reason she was moving on. And although he wanted to be mad at her, he couldn't be upset with Abby. She didn't know he was back. It wasn't her fault. In fact, if anything, it was his own fault.

Two, he loved his kids. After seeing them for just that brief time, he knew he couldn't stay away anymore. It was only a matter of time until he would go to them. There was an emptiness deep down that was filled as he watched his children. He wanted to go back and reclaim _his_ kids. _His_ family.

Three, he _had _to see Abby. He had to ask her what she did while he was gone. And now, he was given a mission to protect her and Sam from themselves. And although his nightmares about her dead body scared the crap out of him, he'd be killing her if he didn't try to help. Castiel would make sure of that. If she did evil, she was just as bad as any demon. It was that black and white.

A tiny smidge of doubt emerged on whether she would accept Dean back in her life. Maybe she was happy playing house with Sam. Almost two months had passed since his return, but he was now certain that he had to at least warn her, in person, of the dangerous path she could be headed down if she stuck with Sam. Either way, it was her choice.

Dean waited in his hotel room for his brother's return from Abby's. He clenched his fist, wanting to deck him again. But, he was going to wait and test him. On their next hunt, while they were in security of the Impala, Dean was going to question Sam about Abby and see if he would tell the truth without him having to squeeze it out of him. If he admitted it, he'd punch him and if he denied it…he'd still punch him.


	6. How Many More Times

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

_**Author's Note:** Obviously, if I followed all of Season 4, I wouldn't be done with the story until May. So, all the rest of the chapters are basically storylines pulled from my brain, which may contain stuff from episodes that may air coming up. Like I said above, I will not give spoilers in my story._

* * *

"So, how was your _trip_," Dean asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Sam glanced over to his brother, who was driving, with concern. He was probably pissed that Sam showed up late and they had to drive all night to get to their next hunt.

"It was good. Uneventful."

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Hey, are you ok," Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday," Dean said, rubbing his eye. "So, how are the kids?"

"Good."

"Did you give Dylan that shirt for his birthday?"

"Yeah. Abby thought it was cute. He wears it all the time now."

Sam remembered the look on her face when she opened the newspaper-wrapped gift to find the small sized AC/DC shirt. She thought it was thoughtful, and deep down, he knew she saw it as a connection of her son and his father. Little did she know…

"What about Abby," Dean asked again. "How's she doin'?"

"Good," Sam cleared his throat.

_'Very good,' _he thought. Abby seemed happier than ever. She was lighthearted and vibrant. It was good to see her finally mending. Sam now understood Dean's decision; if he returned, all that grief would come right back to the forefront.

Before Sam left, he found a note from Abby on the nightstand, telling him she had been called onto a hunt. It was something that had to do with vampires doing some deals with pretty prominent demons. He walked down the stairs to find Gwen babysitting. He told her to have Lenore call him if anything happened.

Part of him hated Abby going on recon missions. She was fearless and tended to work alone, which was dangerous, and it put Sam on pins and needles until she returned home safely.

"That's it? _Good_," Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah. What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"I don't know…do you got anything to say, Sam?"

Sam gazed questioningly at his brother. What was he thinking? Sam wished he had Abby's powers at that moment so he could delve into his older brother's psyche. Dean had been acting weird since Sam's return and he didn't know what he had done to create such a demeanor.

Dean continued to drive, waiting for an answer, and Sam just grabbed his Ipod. He didn't know what Dean was up to, but he didn't like it.

* * *

Dean tried to keep his cool next to his brother. He was glad he was driving; it was the only thing stopping him from leaning over and wringing Sam's neck.

Dean glanced over to Sam, who was smiling to himself, listening to his Ipod. He wondered if Sam was listening to a song that reminded him of Abby.

The jealousy was starting to tear him up inside. His brother, knowing that he was back, was _still _putting the moves on his girl. Dean just wondered how far Abby and Sam had actually taken it. He found his lunch starting to come up before pushing it back down.

The part of him he was so sure on, his love for Abby, was shaken. How could she do that? It was a cardinal sin to go for the brother! _How could she? _But, then part of him had seen her eyes that day as she gazed lovingly at their kids, and he recognized the hidden sadness. Not many people, Sam included, could have seen it, but Dean recognized it from a mile away. His departure had left a hole in her soul. Apparently, she had tried to fill it and find comfort with Sam.

A sick part of him wondered if she tried to kill herself while he was gone…but he threw that notion out when he thought of the kids. He knew she would _never_ willingly abandon their children.

His mind wandered as he drove, trying to concentrate on something other than the Judas sitting next to him.

Dean's muddled thoughts all came to a resolution; after the hunt they were headed to, he would take the drive up to the 'burbs of Chicago to see Abby...alone.

* * *

Sam woke up terrified from a nightmare two nights into their hunt. He sat up, drenched, and craned his neck towards the clock. It was 3:13 A.M. His hands cradled his head as he tried to wipe away the horrible vision. Abby had been in a warehouse, covered in blood, cut up and screaming for him. It had seemed so real, to the point where he had a generalized location of where the place was. Then it hit him; his dream may not have been a dream. Her stronger telepathy could have actually sent him her own thoughts and visions. It had happened once before, when she was panicked over not being able to find Dylan in the house. Sam had hurried to her side, only to find she had located him and had no idea why Sam had rushed over. He only hoped that, this time, it wasn't the case.

Panic set in as he wrote down what he could remember on a piece of hotel paper next to his bed. After scratching away his thoughts, he grabbed his cell phone. One call missed…from Lenore. His heart sank.

In the silence, trying not to awaken Dean, he got dressed and crept out of the room. As soon as he was outside, he made the call to Ruby.

"Ruby, I need the car," he ordered.

"Not a problem, Sam. I'll be there in a few minutes."

For Sam, that wasn't fast enough.

He didn't have time to listen to Lenore's message. He found her in his contacts and hit send.

"Lenore, it's Sam. What happened?"


	7. Welcome Home

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

* * *

Dean pulled into the driveway and took a deep breathe. He didn't know what he was going to say when he first saw her.

He walked up the path to her front entry and rang the doorbell. The immature, scared part of him wanted to ditch.

No one answered. He tried again. Once more, there was no answer.

Dean went to the back fence and pulled himself over. He traipsed through the backyard, smiling at the huge swing set and jungle gym set up for the kids.

His footsteps sounded heavier on the stone patio than the grass as he tried to make himself discreet.

The back French doors were locked, so he decided to try to pick the lock rather than punch out a window pane. Less conspicous.

After working on it for a few minutes, the lock clicked, allowing him access to the house. The door slowly creaked open like the opening of a forbidden tomb. Dean vigilantly poked his head inside.

His throat was dry with anticipation and his stomach was doing flip flops.

"Abby," he croaked out as loud as he could.

Still, no answer. The house was dark and quiet…far too quiet for a house with two young kids.

He walked further inside, finding he was in the eating area of the kitchen. Dean strolled around the table and past the wood cabinets. He entered the family room, fit with a big comfy couch, an over-sized recliner and, much to his surprise, a HUGE television. She had bought a 60 inch plasma for the wall.

"Sw-eet," he smiled, moving to look at the mother of all televisions.

Remembering why he was in the house, he tore himself away from the electronics and out into the hallway. He continued between the front door and the stairway, looking to an adjoining living room and dining area. The room was cozy, complete with a huge stone fireplace. She had the mantle piece decorated for fall with pumpkins and fake leaves. He tried to picture in his mind of how it would look at Christmas time. Maybe, this year, he could be in the house to enjoy it.

His eye caught a wall of photos that spanned the stairway. With a nervous gulp, he ascended the first stair, looking at each photo thoughtfully on the way. First was one of the twins with Abby, behind a cake that said Happy Mother's Day. Dean thought back to the date; Mother's Day had been shortly after his death. She looked tired, worn, and authentically unhappy but she put on a sad smile for the photo. The next photo was of the twins in a plastic swimming pool, splashing away. Dean laughed at Abby's face, as he could tell she genuinely didn't like sitting in the cold water, but she wasn't going to let them be in there alone.

Next up was a photo of the twins on the Fourth of July, all decked out in their red, white and blue. Abby was holding Dylan while Sam held April as the fireworks shone brightly in the twilight sky behind them. Dean wondered who took the photo of them.

After that one was "Baby's First Haircut." Both of the little ones sat in goofy looking barber chairs with tears in their eyes. If he didn't know the title, he would have thought they were being abused.

Working his way up, he came across their first birthday. There were his two little guys in front of their huge cake, with most of it on their face. Even sticky, they never looked happier. Dean smiled as he recognized they were wearing his gifts in the picture. He had known what to get Dylan, but he had no clue what to get April. From lack of experience, he had never had a ton of little girls to shop for. He settled on a pink Hello Kitty shirt after help from the shop clerk. Much to his surprise, she had it on in the photo. Apparently, she liked it. Score one for dad.

The last photo on the wall were the twins in their Halloween costumes. Dean almost fell down the stairs as he laughed. Dylan was Frankenstein, complete with green makeup, bolts, and clunky shoes…and April was Frankenstein's Bride with her black hair sprayed up to holy hell. But, they absolutely frickin adorable next to their pumpkins. He just wished he had been there to take them out.

That's when he started to feel like a dick. Despite his best intentions, he hadn't been _helping_ his family. Sure, they lived on with out him, but he had missed out on so many of their memories...and his kids didn't know their father.

He came to the top landing and the walls were still covered in photos. With the way Abby took them, he wondered if she just walked around following them with her camera all day. The walls were filled with captures of their everyday, mundane world. They would be walking, playing, eating, sleeping. It seemed like she had tried to secure every moment. He wondered if it was for his benefit when he returned. Either way, he was glad to have them.

Dean took his first right and was standing in what was apparently Abby's bedroom. She had done it up in blacks, grays and yellows and it seemed very, for lack of a better word, _girly_. He opened the huge double doors on the far wall, thinking he was going to find the mother of all closets, and instead found a vast bathroom.

"Oh man," he said as he approached the large Jacuzzi tub, surrounded by candles. "Yeah, I could _definitely _dig this."

He walked out the way he came and went back into the bedroom. Dean was sad when he glanced over at the nightstand and didn't find a picture of him. Maybe she had indeed moved on.

With a sigh, he walked out into the hall, across to the other rooms. He found one to be a guest bedroom. The other door had Dylan and April written in colorful letters. Cautiously, he opened it only to find no one around. He walked around his kids room, picking up their toys, learning more about them minute by minute. Apparently, Dylan like cars, which was awesome. He'd have to remember to get him a die cast model of the Impala when he was older. April liked stuffed animals, and had a large array of dogs. Maybe for Christmas, he'd get his little girl a puppy…or maybe not, considering there was still a animal blood drinking vampire in the house. He'd hate to be the one to explain the unexplainable death of her doggy to her.

He moved across the room towards a nightstand flanked by the two cribs. As he looked at one particular object, he stopped and thought he would cry. Between two lamps was a large framed photograph; it was the photo Abby had taken with him and the twins shortly after they were born. On the frame, the word Daddy ran around in colorful letters. He picked it up gingerly in his hands, remembering the day he had become a father. It was a day that not even Hell could burn from his memory.

After carefully placing the photograph back in its rightful spot, he plodded down the stairs, back to the family room. He figured, while he waited, he'd might as well watch some cable on Abby's kick ass T.V.

"Where's the remote," he said to himself, searching the entertainment center on the floor.

"Sam," she called. "Ouch."

Dean froze in his tracks.

"Sam," she called again. "Oh, thank you for buying back the Impala! I'm **so** happy! You don't know how much it means to me!"

One foot sounded, followed by two more metallic sounds.

"Sam, where are you," she asked, yelling a little louder. "Thanks for the flowers they delivered to the hospital. I'm just so glad to be home."

_Hospital?_

Dean heard her footfalls approaching and he turned slowly towards the hallway.

She hobbled in on crutches with a brace securely around her right foot. Despite that, she looked perfect. Her face was down to concentrate on navigating the toy-covered, treacherous floor of the family room.

"Sam," she yelled again, lifting her head to look around. It was then that she finally saw him.

She inhaled with a start. Then her eyes filled with realization, widening with a look of surprise, awe and disbelief.

Dean was glued to the spot. He tried to find his voice, but was unable to uncover the right words.

She stared at him in wonder. It was only then that Dean noticed her hands starting to shake.

"Holy shit," she whispered, before her trembling limbs released her crutches and she fell to the ground.


	8. I Stay Away

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

* * *

She sat on the ground wincing, grabbing her onto hurt foot. Abby didn't dare raise her gaze.

It was then that she finally got the joke and started laughing.

"What's so funny," he questioned softly.

"I _knew_ it was going to happen sooner or later," she said, starting to cry. "I've finally lost my fucking mind."

"Abby…"

"_Don't_ say my name." She couldn't bear the sound of her name come off of _his_ lips.

"You think you've lost you're mind," he asked.

"I've gone so damn crazy, that I've actually created a tulpa in my own house," she said, glancing up quickly towards the form in front of the television.

"A tulpa," he asked, looking quickly around the room. "What tulpa?"

"_You_," she smirked between tears. "I've spent so much time and energy thinking of you, dreaming of you, picturing you in our home…that I've actually made it happen. Instead of my Dean, I've created a goddamn illusion."

"Hey, I've got news for you, but I ain't a tulpa," he smirked.

"That's _exactly_ what _my_ tulpa would say!"

She hit the floor with her hands in frustration.

"Well this is just _great_! Now I have to spend just as much energy to get rid of you as I did to create you! Fantastic," Abby said sarcastically.

"What am I going to have to do to prove to you I'm not a tulpa," her illusion asked. He snapped his fingers. "Our kids names are…"

"_My_ creation would know my kids names now, wouldn't it," she laughed.

The ghost rubbed his shoulder and then his eyes snapped up to meet hers with intent. She looked away. Delusion or not, his green eyes were hard to look into, knowing the last time she had seen them.

"Would a tulpa of me have a scar like this," he said, moving down the collar of his shirt to reveal a hand-print shaped mark on the shoulder.

"No…_maybe_," she corrected.

"Come on, Abby," he said. "_Think _about it. Of course your tulpa wouldn't have a scar you couldn't have known about to create. So that only leaves one alternative." He gave her a crooked smile.

"Yeah, that I'm just hallucinating."

"Oh for Christ's sake," he said, moving closer to her.

Abby pulled her knees to her chest for protection. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him up close. She wasn't going to let herself grow attached to an illusion.

Warmth flooded over the left side of her face. She cracked her eyes open to see him kneeling in front of her, arm outstretched, with his hand on her cheek. He gulped as his thumb stroked her cheek. His touch was soft and delicate, like a gentle ocean breeze, against her skin.

It was only then that it hit her; the touch was _warm_. Spirits and tulpas were most certainly colder in temperature. Her eyes snapped open to his and she saw him take a nervous inhale. He managed to crack her a reassuring smile.

Her hand reached up to his resting on her face, and she lightly touched his wrist. His blood pulsed through his veins underneath. He was _very _much alive.

Her heart tightened and she could already feel the first tears slide out of the corner of her eyes.

"De-an," she choked. "You're…here?"

"In the flesh," he smirked.

_'Maybe he's a demon in Dean's body,' _her mind questioned. But, if that were so…how could he have gotten into the house? The place was absolutely, one hundred percent demon proof.

"Oh my god," she said as she struggled to rise to her feet. "How…how…"

"Take it easy," he said trying to steady her. "Be careful."

His hand wrapped protectively around her forearm as she started to fall. He caught her body mid tumble, eventually carrying her over to the couch. Part of her wanted to snuggle into his chest as he held her, but she didn't dare.

He set her down, bringing over two throw pillows to prop up her hurt leg.

"So, you mentioned you were in a hospital," he asked, sitting on the floor next to the couch as he rubbed her arm.

"No, you first," she ordered. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Dean told her the story of his new life, so far, from beginning to end. At the conclusion, Abby laughed.

"An _angel_? You gotta be fucking kidding me," she said, throwing her head down on the pillow below.

"Castiel is totally real."

"Oh, and he has a name too? How _charming_. Is he a delightfully naked cherub," she added sarcastically.

"Naw. More like a grumpy, dirty businessman."

"Oh." A question finally dawned on her; why would an angel save Dean? She decided to ask.

"He said they had work for me," he answered.

"_They_?"

"Apparently, whoever is running things on the good side."

"Like _God_," she laughed. "Please."

"Why not," he said. "You used to believe in miracles, Abby. You said you'd believe in them if it could save me…and apparently one did. Can't you believe that anymore?"

Her immediate answer was no. She had been burnt and disappointed one too many times in her attempt to resurrect him from the dead to believe in anything good.

"God, I missed you," he whispered absently, never taking his eyes from hers.

Her chest tightened and she could feel her body shaking with emotion.

"What's wrong," he asked with concern.

"Are you really real," she stammered. "There were so many times, after you left, I'd see you. It be so brief but I could see you around me, feel you close by…and…"

"Shh," he soothed, taking her hand in his. "I know the feeling."

"Dean…can I ask you something," she said, pushing herself up into a seated position.

"Anything."

"You never said when you came back…so, when did you?" She noticed his hesitation to answer.

"Last September," he whispered.

She clenched her fists as she felt intense anger and betrayal come to a head.

"What?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!! You came back almost TWO months ago, and you've been keeping it secret?! What the fuck is wrong with you," she scolded, pushing his hand away before quickly grabbing it back. No matter how angry she was, she wasn't going to let go of him.

"Abby, I thought you'd be safer without me around…but I was an asshole! I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry," she yelped. "Sorry?! Don't you know what I've been going through with out you?! What your kids have been going through with out?!"

"Well, being without you guys hasn't been a cake walk on my end either, ok!"

She gazed with ferocity into his eyes. He was hurt, she could see that, maybe even more deeply than herself. Abby breathed and put herself in his shoes…what would she had done? No, she thought, she couldn't justify his decision. But, then again, she had never been to Hell and back. Being there and feeling what he had to endure would screw anyone's good intentions.

Her slight laugh caught him by surprise. She pulled her hand away, gripping her shirt as she readied herself to ask the next question.

"Did Sam know," she managed to ask stoically. "Has Sam known since September?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Once again, she felt her chest clench. Her hand snapped hard against Dean's cheek. She'd save the other one balled up inside for Sam the next time she saw him. _How could the two people she cared about so much lie to her for so long?_

Her hands went to her face, cradling her head, trying to hide her tears from his brother.

"Oh god," she blubbered. _How could Sam do that to her…knowing all along that Dean was back?_

"Shh," Dean said as he cautiously moved to cradle her in his arms. Her body was racked with sobs over one brother as the other held her close.

Abby wanted to push away, feeling dirty for all she had done with Sam after she had promised Dean she'd wait for him. It had only taken her one month to fall into the bed of another man…and it was his own flesh and blood. And the worst part was, Dean didn't know anything about it. Part of her repentance for all she done while he was gone was for her to come clean about anything and everything.

"Dean…I've gotta tell you something," she sobbed into his chest. "I've been…"

"If it's about Sam, I already know," he replied sharply.

"You know," she cried. "How…how?!"

"Doesn't matter," he said softly into her hair, rocking her slowly. "After seeing your reaction today, it's clear you needed someone. I don't blame _you_. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Ab."

She couldn't answer him as she wept into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He whispered terms of endearment to her while he rubbed her back softly. But, it was the way he said her name that pulled at her heart; reverently as if he was saying the name of someone he loved and lost so long ago.

He pulled her back to look at her face and brush the hair out of her eyes. It was then he realized her lack of long locks.

"New do?" He ruffled his hand through her new spiky and short haircut.

"Not by choice," she sighed.

"What happened?"

Abby decided to come clean about hunting and her reasons for doing it. Dean didn't respond, but didn't argue with her about it either, which was a first. She told him of her last recon mission; she was to gather intelligence about the growing vampire and demon army. Apparently, they were grouping for a huge operation and it seemed all signs pointed to Lilith.

She had snuck into a warehouse, watching their moves, when she was discovered. Before she could escape, ten vamps jumped her and she was captured. Her hands trembled as she recounted the four days she was held confined. They had beaten her everyday, letting her bones heal, and then breaking them one by one again. One female vampire tortured her and ended up pouring boiling hot tar in her hair.

Abby explained that the rest of her experience was pretty blurry. She had been hurt bad, both physically and emotionally, and had just wanted them to stop playing and end it. One night, she found herself awakening to the sounds of a scuffle and an intensely bright light. When she opened her eyes, her kidnappers were all gone.

"Who got you out," Dean asked.

"Lenore, Gwen, Sam and Ruby."

"Sam?"

"Yeah," she said, looking away from Dean awkwardly. "He…they…brought me to a vampire hospital and Dr. Musgrove flew in from Savannah. They treated me and I just got released today after being stuck in there for a week. On my way home, Lenore and Gwen surprised me with a day at the spa and a haircut. They had to chop off a lot of my hair. I'm not sure if I like it yet. My hair had been that length since I was seventeen. Granted, I had spiced it up a little with some layers, but I never wanted to go this crazy."

Dean looked at her with a smile. She could see, in his mind, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You look good," he smirked.

"Thanks."

"Listen," he said, playing awkwardly with her hands in his own. "Have you…moved on? I mean, I know you and Sam have been…whatever you want to call it." He paused before wiping his brow.

"Are you asking me…if I'm _with_ Sam?"

"Is it even possible that it sounded worse coming from you than it did in my mind," Dean sighed.

"Dean…I'm not going to lie to you, I care about Sam. He…he helped me heal when I thought it was absolutely impossible. Getting over James…was hard…but was _nothing _compared to losing you. Sam literally helped me off the edge of insanity. I had _completely_ lost myself. So, it would be a disservice to lie to you and say that I don't love him," she shuddered. "I do love him in my own way."

She felt Dean take a deep inhale before he continued.

"Love him how," he asked.

"As a dear friend. In a way, as a partner. Dean, he has always been there for the kids. If he hadn't have been there right afterwards…I don't know how well the kids would have been."

"I guess if there is anything I can be grateful for, it's that he helped with the kids," Dean said. "But do you love him as…"

"As a lover," she sighed in regret, followed by a pause. "Yes."

Dean's hands tightened around her wrists and she felt him start to shake. She looked up, expecting him to be overwhelmed with grief, but instead found his eyes filled with hope.

He gazed at her with a determined green eyes.

"If you love _him_, then why are you still wearing _my _ring?"

She looked down to the silver circle on her thumb that she never took off. Sam never knew it's meaning, only that it was a piece Dean had given to her. He never knew it was a promise.

"Dean, I," she started, but never got the chance to finish before his mouth was on hers.

His kiss was like a homecoming. It was in that moment that Abby felt that everything would be alright, for nothing could be worse than losing him. Now, he was back and she could be happy. Hell, she could even believe in angels.

She pulled him tighter to herself, never wanting to let go. Her fingers had not forgotten the feel of his body against hers, where it rightfully belonged.

It wasn't long before their lips turned sloppy and frantic. She kissed through the tears of joy welling up from inside.

"Abby," he gasped as he broke away. "Will you let me make love to you? Please?"

She laughed and cried at the same time.

"You don't have to ask, Dean," she whimpered as he tortured her neck with his lips.

"Are the kids coming back soon," he asked, his warm breathe against her skin.

"No. they're at Lenore's. They won't be back till tomorrow," she panted. Frankly, the last thing on her mind were the kids.

"Good," he smiled. He picked her up securely in his arms, never taking his lips off her skin. She beamed as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Correction, _their_ bedroom, she thought. Abby couldn't help but be overcome with emotion yet again.

"What's wrong," he asked with worry as he laid her down on the soft bed.

"For the first time in a long time, absolutely nothing," she smiled through the tears. "Welcome home, Dean."

He grinned back before pressing his lips to hers once again.


	9. Baby, Please Don't Go

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Abby stretched and yawned in the comfort of his arms. She snuggled into his chest, reveling in the warmth.

"Good dream," she heard him say through the sleepy fog.

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

"Sounded like it. You were making cute little noises. Mind telling me what it was all about," he coaxed.

Yes she did mind and no she wasn't going to tell him. It would only hurt his feelings.

"It was nothing. Man, those just must have been some good hospital drugs. But, don't worry about it, Sam," she said.

She was surprised as his arms tensed around her.

"What's wrong," she asked with her eyes still closed.

More tensing and no answer.

"Sam?"

She sat up in bed and turned her eyes towards the one person she had not been truly expecting. He laid next to her, arms now behind his head. He was on edge and from the look on his face, clearly not happy.

"Dean," she asked.

"What, finally figured out which guy you were sleeping with," he asked.

That was a dagger to the heart.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately as he noticed the tears starting to form. "I shouldn't have said that. That was stupid." He put an arm over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought everything that happened…was a dream."

He sat up in bed next to her, reaching for her hand, and she gave it to him cautiously.

"Am I still dreaming?"

"Abby, I think we already established, so far, that I'm not a tulpa, a demon, a ghost, or a dream," he smirked, counting on his fingers. "You could poke me with silver you if want to check for anything else. Maybe throw some holy water? That seems to be how it goes around me now."

"Wait, wait…so if I wasn't dreaming…you _really_ _were_ _lying_ to me for the last two months?"

"Well," he started before she slapped him across the face. "Damn," he said rubbing his cheek. "You know, you already did that too."

"Well, for one I didn't realize it was real. Two, you so deserve it."

'_I guess I do,' _his mind said, and she smiled that he had finally come to that conclusion.

It was then she realized why Dean was stiffening next to her in bed; she had been referring to him as Sam. She glimpsed under the covers to find herself naked and she didn't need to see Dean to know he was the same.

"So, we…"

"Am I that much out of practice that you can't even remember it," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh god," she said getting out of bed, throwing on some clothes.

"What's wrong," Dean asked as he hurried over to her.

She started to feel sick to her stomach with guilt and ran to her bathroom.

"Abby," Dean yelled, sliding into the bathroom behind her. He squatted down next to her as she heaved into the toilet. "Abby, babe, are you ok?"

"No," she cried, as she slipped to the floor. Dean smiled at her and picked her up into his lap.

"What's wrong," he demanded.

"We…we were together in -"

"It's called sex, Ab, and yeah we did," he kissed her forehead. "Is that so wrong?"

It was _so wrong_, she thought. Abby had missed Dean and becoming one with him again was thrilling, heart felt, and more than she thought it could ever be. But…now it was complicated.

She loved Sam…not in the same way as Dean, but she could not deny that she did love him. And she knew, for a fact, that he loved her. If she thought Dean finding out about her and Sam would be bad, she had a feeling Sam finding out about her and Dean would be much worse.

"Abby," Dean whispered into her hair. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Sam," she sighed.

Again, Dean's arms tensed around her at the sound of his name. She heard his mind call him every name under the sun and she could feel how much he resented him.

"No, no," she pulled herself up in his lap, looking into his eyes. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Saying those hurtful things about your brother, Dean! He's not really a bad person!"

"Huh, I've heard otherwise," he grumbled.

"From who? Oh, your _'angel?'_"

"Yeah, Abby, from him. It's getting harder and harder for me to trust him anymore."

"Why," she pushed away from him. "Because of me?"

"No, no…other things…and that too, I guess. God, why did everything have to fucking change while I was gone?!"

"Dean, if it wasn't for Sam, I'd be dead, ok."

"Did you try to," he choked out.

"No. But I was so messed up, I wasn't eating or sleeping for weeks at a time. Sam kept me in line and helped me. He took care of me."

"Why weren't you sleeping?"

"Between finding time for it while we were…hunting, and then when I did, every time I closed my eyes I saw you on the floor of that house in New Harm-"

"Wait, woah, woah," Dean said standing up. "Hold the phone. You followed us, didn't you! You saw me…"

"I didn't follow _you_. We followed a whole flock of demons there and then we realized they were part of Lilith's group. So, I put two and two together and…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Even with him back alive and safe, it was still hard to picture the scene.

"I told you to stay away," he rebuked, looking as if he was going to bust into tears.

"I know. I know…and I wish I had," she sighed.

"Oh, Abby," he said, kneeling down towards her again.

"Sam was always there for me after that, waking me up and soothing me if I had a nightmare. He helped our family so much," she said, trying to get Dean to understand.

"I know he helped the kids…and you, I guess. But that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did."

What she thought Dean meant was have a relationship with her after Sam knew he was back. But, what he felt was that he shouldn't have started one at all. She hated the resentment boiling up from Dean regarding his brother. And the worst part was, she was the cause of it. Not for long.

"Dean, you should go," she said through her newly formed tears.

"No, I'm _not _leaving you."

"Just for a little while…please," she pleaded softly, as he frantically stroked her face.

She could hear his heart racing and she knew he was afraid. For some reason or another, he was absolutely terrified to let her out of his sight. It was almost as if he felt that it would be the last time he'd ever see her.

"I'll be ok," she soothed, touching his cheek. "I just need time to think."

"I won't be far," he promised, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He stood and walked towards the bathroom doorway. Pausing, he turned around to give her an adorable smile. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And, I love you too." Her heart filled when she uttered those words to him.

He turned to leave and shortly after, she heard the sound of the Impala's engine roar off.

For once, all was right in the world, she thought. And then she remembered, all wasn't. She'd have to deal with Sam next.

* * *

Dean drove off, only making it about three blocks away. He honestly couldn't go further away from her than that. He was worried about what she would do. She was hurt, confused, scared…and he didn't have to be a damn psychic to see it. He knew Abby's mannerisms like the back of his hand. She was going to do something. That's when it hit him; she was going to call Sam over.

He almost wanted to turn around to be there. Waltz in at the right moment and yell "Honey, I'm home." That would really cheese Sam off. Dean found himself smiling at the situation that was about to occur. As much as he wanted to beat Sam, Abby would do a far superior job.

* * *

"Abby," Sam called from the front door. "Are you home?"

"Yeah," she said from the family room.

Sam's heart leapt at the sound of her voice, home, safe. He ran to the living room to see her. She was lounging in the recliner with her leg up.

"Hey," he said, kneeling down next to the recliner. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She didn't answer. Her hands gripped the sides of the recliner, and he knew she was in pain.

"Abby?"

"Don't you have something to tell me," she looked into his eyes, trying to read him. He blocked her further than she already was. She growled.

"Abby, what's wrong? Tell me."

"No, Sam, why don't you tell me," she spat.

"Why are you so angry," he asked. "Oh, you don't like the hair cut? I think you look cute." He gave her a smile and moved to kiss her cheek. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong," he demanded.

He could tell she was trying to read his mind, and he could hear the cracking of the wood deep in the arm of the chair from her talons.

"How long have you known, Sam?" She stared him down with determined eyes.

"How long…and don't you _dare_ lie to me."

Sam's stomach dropped. She couldn't have known…could she? His world was thrown into a tailspin.

"Abby…I…"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT HIM?!"

"Since September."

She zoomed off the chair to him, cornering him against the wall.

"How could you do that to me?!"

"Do what? Take care of you? Love you?"

"Don't say dare you love me, Sam Winchester! If you really loved me, you would have let me know!"

"HE didn't want you to know, Abby! He's the one who wanted to stay away! I cared enough to stay!"

"So you don't think you've been a creep?!"

"Abby, I wanted to tell you…it was killing me not to tell you!"

She hesitated in front of him, her face caught somewhere between rage and anguish. Her hand snapped back and she backhanded him across his face. It stung deeper than just his flesh. Abby backed up and let him walk away.

"Tell me, Sam, how can I trust you? How can I trust you anymore after you've lied to me for so long?"

"Well, can you trust _him_," he asked, noticing the flash in her eyes. "Of course you can! It's always saint Dean, right? Because he had a reason? Maybe I had a reason too. To protect _you_. Dean didn't give a damn about you when he decided to stay away!"

"That's not true," she defended.

"Oh really? Wasn't his big reason to protect you and the kids? Does he know what you had been doing while he was gone," he asked, seeing her nervous reaction. "I guess not."

He walked towards her, grabbing onto her wrists tightly.

"Listen, _I_ know what you did and I don't hate you for it. It doesn't change a damn thing I feel about you. I'm sure Dean told you what he did to me when he caught me using my powers. What do you think he'd do to _you _if he found out what _you_ did?"

He saw her contemplate the question in her head. There was indeed doubt.

"Abby, I just don't want you doing anything drastic and not in your best interest."

"Well, for once in the last four months, _I'll_ be making that decision for myself. MY best interest."

Sam knew the choice she would make. It was obvious, with the way she was still defending him, that she still loved Dean.

"I'm _not _going to let you boys fight over me. That's just the most immature, moronic, selfish, childish thing I've ever heard of…and you're brothers! I'm not going to take that away from you. So, go punch each other and get it over with. I'm _done_ playing games with you two."

"So that's it," Sam asked, tossing his arms out to his sides. "We're done, right? He's back and I was just a placeholder!"

"I never said that, Sam! I have some thinking to do, ok? For now, I…think I just need to be away from BOTH of you, ok?"

"Fine, Abby. I can respect that. Call if you need me for anything. I won't be far."

* * *

Abby sat in her big reclining chair…correction, her now broken reclining chair, and thought about her decisions.

One, she was _not _going to have them fight over her. They were brothers…and in a way soul mates. She had never met closer siblings besides herself and James. Oh, how she wished James was there. He always had a unique way of putting things in perspective for her. She vowed she would find a way for them to coexist with out having to battle it out over being with her.

"Abby," a voice called from the foyer.

"Lenore?"

"Hi Abby," she said. "Sorry, I had to bring the kids over. I said you were home and they just kept crying for you."

"No, it's ok. Where are they? April? Dylan?"

"Momma," they both said in unison, hobbling in on both feet.

They walked up to the recliner and hugged her left leg.

"Hi babies! Oh, I missed you," she said as she picked them up to cuddle them in her lap.

"So, anything interesting happen since you've been home," Lenore said sarcastically, thinking the only exciting thing would be laundry, television and dishes in the sink.

She could tell by the look on Abby's face that something had indeed happened.

"Dean's…back," she managed to mutter.

"Holy shit."

"My reaction _exactly_," Abby laughed, as she snuggled with her kids.

"And…does Dean know about you and…Sam?"

"Yep. He's apparently known for some time."

"Oh, fuck," Lenore swore, covering her mouth. "Sorry kiddies. Bad Aunt Lenore. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Abby sighed. "This is really messed up. But I think I have to figure out something and make a choice."

April looked around the room and pulled on her mother's shirt.

"What baby?"

"Sam," she asked, pointing around the room. Dylan joined her, looking for their uncle.

"That's what makes it complicated, Lenore. They _love_ Sam. I can't just…pull them apart. It would kill them…and him. It's not fair. He's their uncle. We're lucky to have him as part of their lives."

"Well, I think you need to do what's good for you, Abby."

"You see them," she asked, pointing down to her kids. "I'm a mom now. I can't just make all the decisions for me!"

"So, what exactly do you intend to do," her friend questioned.

Abby thought back to the days where all three hunted together as friends. She missed those times and she was going to be damned to have them disappear.


	10. Hangin' Round

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/16/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

"So you're both probably wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah, sorta," Dean started, staring daggers at his brother.

They all stood in a wide circle in Abby's family room. She had called them both separately, knowing neither would show up if she elicited the real reason for the gathering. Her head shook at the Winchesters, seeing that Sam must have taken her up on jest of them punching each other; their eyes were both black, blue and puffy.

"Listen. We all need to get our priorities straight," she said, with her hands authoritatively on her hips. "The kids should be the number one priority. Are we all on agreement with that?"

The boys glanced over to each other before nodding in accord.

"Good. My feeling is, I don't want to hurt them. Sam, you're a huge part of their lives. Dean, I want you to be in there lives. I assume you two would like to be?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam agreed without hesitation.

"Absolutely," Dean added.

"Well, then, I'm going to set some ground rules. For right now, one of you can visit the twins at a time.

And you both have to call before you come over. I don't want any fighting around the kids, period, so I'm going to avoid it all costs by separating you two while you're around them" she said, setting the regulations.

"Woah, it's not like Sam and I are getting a divorce," Dean contested. "Why all the rules?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"It's for _their_ benefit. If you two can't get along, then there are no concessions."

"Well, I think it's stupid," Dean spat. "I mean, we're going to hunt together again…eventually."

"Stupid huh," Abby asked, grabbing her purse and keys.

"Where are you going," Dean yelled.

"Out. Don't bother calling, I'm turning my phone off," she said before slamming the door. Sam wondered why she had a slight smile on her lips as she left.

* * *

"What the fuck was that about," Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know, Dean, what do you think? You can't just follow simple suggestions -"

"They weren't suggestions, Sam, they were demands. I just think they're a little extreme," Dean said. No, he felt they were way too extreme.

"Well, I think we should -," Sam said before being cut off by the sound of screaming children.

Sam darted upstairs ahead of Dean, heading for the twins room.

"Wait woah, woah," Dean said from the doorway. "She left us alone with the kids?!"

"Yeah, so," Sam said, soothing April in his arms. "She used to leave me alone with them all the time. Mind taking care of Dylan?"

Dylan looked up at his with a sad, sleepy face. Apparently, they had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey, there," Dean said to his son. Dean picked him up and held him cautiously in his arms. "Wow…they got so big." He noticed the unintentional sad catch in his own voice.

"Yeah," Sam said, with the same melancholy, as he held April. "They eat after their late afternoon nap. Come on…and bring Dylan."

The brothers carried the twins down the stairs to the kitchen. Sam set April down in the highchair, strapping her in expertly with one hand. Dean had wished he had paid closer attention.

"Uh, how do I tie this kid into this torture chair," Dean said as he held onto his son.

"Here," Sam said annoyed, motioning for Dean to give him Dylan.

Dean reluctantly gave his son over to his brother. Sam held Dylan over the chair.

"Well, do you want to learn or not," Sam spat. Dean moved over to his brother, watching him strap in the kid and install the tray. "There. It's not hard."

Sam moved to the cabinets and scavenged some food to prepare for the twins.

"Hey, Dean, can you get the kids their sippy cups," Sam said, as he watched the veggies heat in the microwave.

"Well if you could point me in the right direction I could -," Dean said.

"Never mind, I'll do it," Sam said, grabbing the cups from an upper cabinet before filling them with milk. He strode over the to the kids, who were swinging their legs in anticipation. They swiped the cups from Sam and greedily drank them down. Dean smiled at them.

"Hi kids," he said, kneeling down so he was eye level with them. He was curious about the way they looked at him. They were cautious but inquisitive. Deep down, part of him had hoped they would remember him…but he had only been until they were eight months old. Before, they were just small babies starting to develop personalities. Now, they looked like little versions of himself and Abby.

Sam brought the kids their dinner: cut up hotdogs, mashed sweet potatoes, and applesauce.

"That's what they eat now? People food," Dean asked.

"Yeah, regular food is ok as long as you watch them to make sure they don't choke," Sam answered abruptly.

The brothers stood in the kitchen, with their arms crossed defensively, watching the kids finish their meal. They didn't speak to one another. Dean still felt the boiling tension between them. They had gone on one hunt since Abby found out about him being back. It had ended with a fistfight in the hotel room. Now that they got that out of their system, they were talking on a need to basis only.

The children quickly devoured their meals and motioned for the adults to get them out of the chairs. Dean went over to April and managed to get her out of the device quickly. He was happy to feel like he was learning. She reached up for Dean, smearing some mashed up potatoes from her fingers to his face. She laughed hysterically.

"Are they always this sticky," Dean asked Sam.

"Always," Sam chuckled. Sam ran to the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel and wiped April's hands clean.  
April continued to cackle.

"Oh, so you think that's funny," Dean asked April. April just nodded.

Dylan toddled into the family room to his bucket of toys in the corner, pulling it out so he could grab his choice. April squirmed in Dean's arms as a sign for him to gently set her down. She ran over to meet her brother and grabbed some toys join him in play.

"You go watch them," Sam said. "I'll clean up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, _I'm _sure, Dean."

Dean shrugged and happily walked to the family room, placing himself on the couch to watch his kids play. They were playing cars together. He smiled that his daughter was so cool as to play cars with her brother. When Dylan finally realized he was in the room, he walked over to him, handing him a car.

"Thanks, buddy," Dean said. "What, do you want me to play?"

Dylan nodded.

Dean sat on the floor with them, zooming his car around the floor. April ran her pink corvette into her father's car, laughing as she did it.

"You're a violent little kid aren't you," he smiled before she pounced on him. April jumped on his back playfully, causing her brother to gleefully join in the pile. Dean laughed as he wrestled with his kids. It was in that moment that he found himself just worrying about what they were doing; he didn't care that much about the rest of the world.

That night, they played several intense games of peek-a-boo, tag, hide and go seek and they tossed a ball around. In the process, they accidentally broke one of mommy's picture frames.

"Oops," Dean said as Dylan's lip quivered. He knew his momma would be mad. "Hey, Dylan, it's ok buddy," Dean said, comforting his son. "I'll take care of it. Mom won't be mad at you, ok?" Dylan reluctantly seemed to believed him and ran back to play with his sister.

"I'll clean it up," Sam muttered as he went to get a dust pan.

After dinner, Sam had kept quiet for most of the night. He had sat alone in the kitchen, watching them play from the table and had seemed to be trapped in deep thought.

After a long night of running around, the kids were getting tired and cranky.

"Time for baths," Sam announced with a clap, motioning for Dean to grab one of the kids. Dean snatched April and followed Sam upstairs to the kid's bathroom, which was decorated in an ocean theme complete with blue walls and fish painted all around.

Dean put April down and got both of the kids undressed. Sam motioned for Dean to come closer to the tub.

"Now, you want to set the water to lukewarm. Anything warmer can hurt their skin, ok?"

"Yeah. Got it."

"Fill it up only to about here," he said, pointing to an invisible line in the tub. "And you have to watch them at all times. One slip up and they could get hurt or worse. Here's the shampoo and soap. Good luck," he stated before walking out of the room with a slight smile.

"Ok. Hey Sammy," he yelled, making his brother reappear. "Thanks."

Sam shook his head in acknowledgement.

Dean somehow managed to get through bath time mostly unscathed. The kids were more about splashing and getting him wet than they were about getting clean. He finally managed to wash them one at a time and dried them off.

He picked up both kids in his arms and went to their bedroom. With the door firmly closed behind him, he let the kids down on the carpet. From drawer to drawer, he searched for pajamas. After coming to the _final_ drawer, he found footed ones in purple and blue. He asked April to come to him, and he was surprised as she practically threw herself into his arms. He gave her a quick hug before setting her down to get diapered and get in her sleeper. After she was done, it was Dylan's turn. Dean was amazed at how easy it had been to get them into their clothes; he was expecting more of a fight.

After they were cleaned and dressed, he put them into their cribs.

"Night, kids," he said, closing the door behind him before they started screaming.

"What, what," he yelled, looking around the room. It hadn't occurred to him that they just didn't want to be alone. His instincts had expected some sort of supernatural force.

"Um…let's see," he thought as they cried. "How about a song?"

He tried to think in his head of any kids songs he knew. He tried "Row Your Boat," "This Old Man," and "Jingle Bells." They still screamed. So, he resorted to the only music he knew…classic rock. He hummed a Metallica song and was surprised to find them quieting and laying themselves down to sleep.

"Holy crap," he whispered, as he looked down at his sleeping kids. "They are totally 100 percent mine." He walked over to both, giving each a kiss on their heads. "I love you guys."

He closed the door softly behind him as he left the room with pride.

"So, Metallica, huh," Sam asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Did the job, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Not bad, Dean."

"Thanks, Sam. And…thanks for letting me get a chance to…you know…"

"Be a parent? It's kinda _your_ job now, Dean," Sam started before heading downstairs. Dean followed after him.

"Well, thanks anyways. I know it was hard on you tonight."

Sam shrugged in response.

"No, I'm serious, Sam. Thank you," he put his hand out to him.

Sam took it.

"_Aww_," came a voice from the front door.

* * *

Abby stumbled into the house. She laughed as Gwen tripped inside after her.

"I'm so glad to see you guys getting along better," Abby garbled.

"Where have _you _been," Sam asked as Dean smirked at her.

"We went out to a few clubs," she said, motioning towards Gwen.

"Thanks for telling us about leaving the kids," Sam complained.

"Oh, you two would have figured out once they started crying. Besides, it seemed to work out better than I planned. You guy's are talking now, am I right," she said laughing as she and Gwen both slipped on the tile.

"Are you drunk," Dean chuckled.

"_Very_."

"Yeah, she needed it," Gwen said. "We haven't gone out in a long time. Hey Abby, who's your friend?" She motioned towards Dean.

"Oh..that's…," she whispered to Gwen.

"OH! That's him?! Wow! Nice to finally meet you," she nodded to him.

"And you are?"

"Gwen Sullivan. Abby's friend. I work at the nest."

Abby took a few steps towards the family room and found Sam leading her outside.

"Abby, I need to talk to you," he rushed as they made it out the front door.

"What's the matter," she slurred nervously.

"Nothing," he chuckled. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek and reluctantly put it back down. "Listen, the kids are in bed and I'm just going to head back to the hotel."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Tell Dean I'm taking the Impala."

"Do you want him to come with?"

"No. I kinda want to be alone. Could you just let him stay here tonight," he asked and she nodded. "Thanks. Good night." He lightly kissed her cheek as a gesture of a goodbye between friends.

Sam took off in the Impala without another word. Abby was confused by his intentions. He was blocking his thoughts again, but she could tell in his eyes that he was contemplating their future. His kiss seemed like a surrender.

Abby walked back into the house, fazed by Sam's apparent change in attitude.

"Where's Sam…and my car," he asked suspiciously as he looked out the window to find the driveway empty. His heart raced in the anticipation of having his baby disappear.

"He went back to the hotel. He said you could stay the night here," she said in the form of a question.

"Oh," Dean said, sounding just as flabbergasted.

"Well, that's my cue to exit," Gwen giggled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ab. And don't worry, I'm taking a cab home." She reached over to give her friend a hug.

After Gwen left, Abby and Dean were alone. She moved slowly from the hallway to the family room, trying to make herself believe it was all still real. Leisurely, she peeked her head around the corner to find Dean lounging in the big recliner, watching TV. It was like she had always pictured it.

"Hey," he smirked at her. He scooted over, making room, and motioned for her to sit by him. She gladly excepted his invitation. Abby crawled over the ottoman and snuggled up against him. In her drunken state, she found herself giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny," he asked, not knowing the joke.

"You know," she said, doodling on his t-shirt. "The kids are in bed. We could go upstairs…and you know." He smiled down at her, rubbing her cheek in his hand.

"Abby, you are so wasted. And as hot as you are now, I'm am totally wiped out from taking care of the kids."

"They wore you out, huh?"

"So much so that…god I never thought I'd say this, but not tonight. Can we just chill and watch some TV?"

That made her break into hysterics. _Dean Winchester_…did he just say "_not tonight_?" Wow he must be tired, she thought. After finding herself through the laughter, she grabbed the afghan off the arm of the sofa and threw it over them.

"Alright," she conceded, snuggling up next to him. Dean flipped through the channels until they came to an episode of _The Simpsons _he had missed while he was away. They laughed at the jokes together and she couldn't help but smile. His hand rubbed her arm as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heart beat and the feel of his chest rise.

Before long, she was finding herself drifting to sleep, but before she could fully reach unconsciousness, she was surprised by a noise. She lifted her head to look around for the source, finding Dean completely asleep and lightly snoring. She smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and pulling the covers up over both of them. The last thing she felt before she finally fell asleep was his arms wrap around her and a light kiss in her hair.

* * *

Author's Note: I had made images, headers, for each story as I was going to put them in my livejournal. I have included links to them in my account on here as well. Take a look if you want. Enjoy!


	11. Until It Sleeps

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/24/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Dean woke up alone.

"Abby," he whispered hoarsely.

She didn't reply, but the delicious aroma of food from the kitchen answered for her. He stretched in the chair to work out the kinks. Despite the lack of comfort, he hadn't slept that well in a long time.

"Hi," April said as she jumped up and down next to the ottoman.

"Hey there," he smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. So far, it had turned out to be a great morning.

"Morning," Abby smiled while she slid his plate onto the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good…great actually. You," he asked as he sat down.

"Best night in a long time," she said, bending down to give him a kiss. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Nah, it's ok," he said looking down to his daughter seated on his lap. "She can stay. I'll just eat around her."

"OK. But, be warned. She eats like _you_," she winked. Dean didn't understand what that meant until he saw April had already taken some eggs off his plate.

"Well, I guess we're sharing," he laughed, giving April little bites of food.

Abby put Dylan in his high chair and gave him his breakfast. She grabbed a coffee cup and sat down at the table.

"Is that actually coffee," he asked.

"Yeah. I don't drink the other stuff around the kids. I'm trying to give them the least amount of exposure to that lifestyle as possible."

"Castiel told me. So, you're raising them human?"

"As long as they don't touch blood, they can survive off of human food forever."

"Forever?"

"Well, they still have some traits of you-know-what's. They're still half Lamia, so they inherit a lot of Lamia abilities, including being able to stop aging, etc. And psychic powers from me," she sighed.

"How did you find that out," Dean inquired.

"Oh, it kinda went like this. Dylan came up to me one day and I heard him in my head but his lips never moved. He told me, in a much more mature way than he could talk, that April wanted a cookie. I looked back at April pouting in the family room and I told them not until after dinner. Dylan sent more thoughts, saying they really wanted one. I still said no. Then I heard a crash and found a vase that neither of them would have been able to move crashed on the floor. April stood six feet away smiling smugly."

"So, she has telekinesis and he has?"

"From what I could gather, the apparent ability to manipulate and send thoughts much like James could. I don't think Dylan can hear others. I've tried and he hasn't responded to mine."

"That's…wild and kinda disturbing," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And cost me an antique," she grinned. "Sam freaked when I told him. He thought they'd be another group of psychic kids. So, he talked with Ruby and she said she could create some hex bags to stifle their powers."

"What, did you sew them into their diapers?"

"No. They're sewn into their pillows and they wear amulets that Ruby had made for them that do the same thing. See," she said, showing Dean the symbol on April's neck. "This way, they can't use their powers in public. I could definitely see April using hers to throw a kid off of a swing she'd want. It's just better this way."

Abby stood up and took Dylan out of his seat while April slinked down off Dean's lap. The kids toddled off to play in the other room. April moved Dylan's high chair out of the way and sat closer to Dean, rubbing his knee.

"So, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about last night," she consoled.

"Dreamin'?"

"Yeah," she started. "You were shaking and groaning. I tried to wake you up and I couldn't. So, I took a look in your mind and you…god it was _so_ weird."

"What?"

"You were blocking me._ Totally_ blocking me. You've never done that before. Usually, you'd try by humming "Enter Sandman," and I could get right around it. But last night, it was like my mind hit yours like a brick wall. But I could tell you were scared, so I lulled you back to sleep. What was wrong? Do you remember?"

Dean could vaguely remember the darkness and whispers from the pit that he had witnessed last night in his sleep. It wasn't the first time he had memories of the time he had spent in Hell, but he wasn't going to let her know. She had helped him get through it and for that he was thankful.

"It was nothing, babe. Just forget it."

"It wasn't _nothing. _Don't shut me out, Dean. I want to help you. I love you."

"I know. Believe me though, you don't want to know."

"Well, when you're ready, let me know. I'll help you," she promised. He pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers. He had missed her unwavering support. But, after last night's memory, part of him wanted to stay away. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ hurt her for real.

"So Sammy really freaked out about the kids, huh," he asked, looking at them running around the next room.

"Yeah. Hey was screaming in my mind -"

"Wait…in YOUR mind?"

"Um…yeah. When Sam started using his powers again, he kinda got his psychic stuff back. So, he could send and read my thoughts."

"Wait. You knew Sam was using his powers? You didn't try to stop him," he scolded. Then he remembered Castiel's warning. His words rang in his mind.

_'When she and Sam get together…they feed off each other. When you were gone, she turned down a wrong path, and that is what she is now penitent for…Sam and Abby are a liability on each other. I suggest, for both of their sakes, we don't have to intervene. For if they do evil, we will, Dean.'_He took her hands in his and stared into her dark, endless eyes. He needed her to tell the absolute truth. It was a matter of their destinies.

"Why did you let Sam use his powers, Ab? If you really care about me, you'll tell me."

She took a deep sigh before she started, her hands trembling in his.

"We were so lost without you, Dean. We tried _everything _to bring you back. We searched every book, lore, legend in every language…and nothing. Ruby taught Sam how to bring his powers back. We…he used them for some rituals we tried. But, I mean, Ruby did teach him to use it for good. We were able to bring demons out of people without hurting the host. Doesn't that count for something?"

Dean pushed her hands away.

"No. It's still wrong. He's going down a dangerous path if he keeps using them, Abby. You can't justify him using evil for good, ok? It's going to hurt you too if you do."

"Well, he stopped ok. He told me he doesn't use them anymore."

"And what about you," he asked. "Castiel said that you turned down a wrong path while I was gone. Abby, what did you do?"

She nervously rolled her thumbs one over the other and bit her lower lip. Her eyes refused to meet his. That's when he knew it was bad.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't," he chided. She raised her face to his. He could see the deep, internal regret written all over her face.

"I can't right now, Dean. Please," she pleaded.

He rolled his eyes at her and knew whatever it was seemed worse than he even anticipated.

"Dean? Please," she whispered.

"_Why not?_"

"I just can't. Not right now. I promise, that when I can I will. Ok? I let you wait to tell me about your dreams…why can't you grant me the same courtesy?"

_'Crap,' _he thought. _'She's right.' _If she wasn't going to push his issues out, he wouldn't push hers. He pulled her into his arms and she willingly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I won't force you. I just care so much about you and I _can't_ lose you," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

"Hey, I have an idea," Abby smiled, trying to be more cheerful. "Why don't we take the kids to the park?"

"Sure," he smiled, excited to have an outing with the kids.

* * *

She watched from a bench as Dean pushed them, all bundled up, on the swings. He was smiling as they yelled for him to push them higher. It was the perfect family moment.

In her mind, she had heard Sam asking where she was and she had responded, so she wasn't at all surprised when Sam sat down on the cold bench next to her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Are you ok, Sam," she asked concerned, but didn't turn to face him.

"I will be," he said as he nodded to Dean who took notice of him. "He looks happy."

"Yep."

"That's good. He should be happy."

"And you," she said, glimpsing over at him.

"I'll be fine." Abby could see the glimpse of sadness in him.

"Sam…"

"No. Just don't, ok. It'll just be easier if we act like nothing ever happened. If we act like Dean never left and we never…it'll be better. Ok?"

"Ok," she reluctantly agreed.

Sam was blocking her again. His mind was fortified with his shield, protecting her from probing his thoughts.

"Did you drive the Impala here," she inquired.

"No. I dropped it back off at the house. Ruby drove me here."

"Oh."

"Why do you always have to say it so sarcastically? You know I care about her."

"Yeah, I do, but I also know she's a manipulative bitch. Sam, she's nothing but a demon underneath that pretty new body of hers."

"And who's fault is that; that she's back?" She remained silent, knowing the truth. It was all hers.

"Sam," she started.

"What?"

"Have you really stopped using your powers," she whispered as Dean watched them talk from afar.

"I'm fine." That was not a good answer.

"But you promised Dean."

"The last time I used them was to save _you _that night in the warehouse, ok? That was it. Don't tell Dean about that. It would kill him to know I used them after I promised, but I wasn't going to let you die."

She could tell by the determination in his voice that she wasn't going to change his thoughts on the issue but she couldn't trust Ruby as far as she could throw her. She knew Sam loved her in his own way as she was a confident who understood him. Ruby helped him find an inner strength during his time of greatest weakness. But, deep down, Abby knew she was up to something. Getting Sam to use his powers was just the first step.

"I'm going to say hi to Dean," he said briefly before standing to leave the bench.

Abby watched as the brothers talked as if nothing had ever happened. The lack of weirdness made her happy, although it didn't change her uneasiness about Sam. Something was going on with him and she didn't like it.

* * *

Author's Note: I made another art piece: Abby dressed for the Colonial Ball in "Broken." It's in my member profile. Feel free to check it out.


	12. Leave The Memories Alone

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/24/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Abby moaned as Dean kissed the too sensitive spot on her neck. He knew _exactly_ where to torture her.

"Ready for round…whatever it is. I kinda lost count," she giggled.

He responded by crashing his lips onto hers. She was lost in the touch and feel of him, bare skin against bare skin. That is, until the name Jamie popped into his head. She pushed against his chest, causing him to lift off and hover over her.

"What's wrong," he asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Who's Jamie," Abby asked nonchalantly.

Dean's mind started to panic, and he didn't have time shield her. She saw everything that happened with the bar wench. He could tell by the look on her face that she now knew everything.

"It was in October, ok? Before I looked you up."

"Dean," she said, playing with his amulet, "I can't hold what you did against you after what I did…"

"But," he continued.

"But, I'm just more upset that you let this Jamie take your…'new' virginity," she said. "You couldn't wait for me?"

"Oh. Well, don't be upset about that. Believe me, it wasn't anything that special. Not like you," Dean smiled before giving her a kiss.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said in a breathy, seductive way that immediately made him groan.

Their kiss deepened to that primal instinct and their tongues fought for dominance. Their hands roamed each others bodies as their hips grinded against one another. After a full night of foreplay, it didn't take much for them to both be ready. She slid her legs apart, welcoming him to her. Their eyes met as he slid inside her. Abby was surprised as they lovingly gazed at each other as their hips rocked against one another, creating the pleasurable friction between them. They panted with each, matching the others rhythm as they moved as one.

Abby moved her hands off of Dean as she was losing her self-control.

"No," Dean grunted. "I want you to put your hands on me."

She gazed up at him, fearful of hurting him.

"You won't hurt me," he answered, as if he read her mind. "I trust you." She smiled at the _'Please, God, don't let her hurt me,' _that popped in his head. Funny thing was, it was mostly because he didn't want to hurt her feelings more so than get physically injured.

Reluctantly, she slid her hands back to Dean's back, delighting in the feel of his muscles moving under her fingertips. Feeling a little more adventurous, and remembering their uninhibited night in St. Augustine, she wrapped her legs lightly around him. Dean moaned into her shoulder, his thrusts becoming more erratic. She smiled as her body took over, the tight feeling in her abdomen releasing into relaxing pulsation. Her hands remained on his body, lovingly stroking his back and shoulders as he became unhinged.

He panted into her shoulder as he regained composure. As he found himself, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She smiled down on top of him, planting kisses on his face.

"I told ya you wouldn't hurt me," he smirked.

"I guess you were right."

He rolled her off of him and back down onto the bed. Dean flipped onto his side to look at her, propping himself up on his arm. Abby stared up at the all too familiar cheesy hotel wall. Did anyone even make paisley wallpaper anymore?

"So, how's Sam been when he visits," Dean asked.

That was a subject she didn't want to breach. Sam and Dean had been getting along and going on hunts for the last month. Hell, Dean was even shockingly positive when he went hunting now. He, like her, had discovered it's real meaning and purpose…and he discovered a sort of peace in the fact that they were saving people. But Sam - that was a different subject all together.

"He's been ok, I guess."

"Just ok," he asked concerned.

"I don't know," she said, rolling onto her side to face him.

"What's going on," he asked.

What wasn't going on, she thought. Around the kids, Sam was the same as ever. In fact, he had even gone out of his way to correct Dylan on the whole Dada issue, making her son fully aware of the difference between Sam and Dean.

Abby was keeping her thoughts under lock and key around him, as she could feel him forcefully trying to probe hers. For what, she could only guess. And sometimes, it was the way he looked at her. When her back was turned, she could feel his eyes staring…and she could swear it almost _burned_. But when she turned around, he'd be looking in the other direction.

Sam even seemed fine when Dean and Abby started making trips to see each other alone. They had been doing it since around Thanksgiving. Whenever Dean was close by on a hunt, she'd stay the night at his hotel room and Sam would go babysit the kids. The next day, Dean would go drive Abby back and he'd spend the day with the kids. Sam would either choose to hang around or go back to the hotel on his own. Either way, things had seemed relatively ordinary. After all, it was Sam that had suggested that they should go back to how it was before Dean was gone.

It was only until recently that he began making her feel on edge. She thought back to the week before. It was Christmas, and the boys decided to spend it at her house with the kids, both staying the night. The day had gone with out a hitch. Christmas Eve was spent playing in the snow, watching old Christmas specials on T.V. and having some hot chocolate and alcohol infused eggnog by the fire. Dean and Abby put the kids to bed and then Sam joined them to bring out the presents and place them under tree. They laughed, shushing each other to keep their cover, as they slid the brightly colored paper onto the skirt beneath the tree. The three sat in front of it, admiring their clever handiwork, until it got too late. Abby and Dean went up to her bedroom and Sam stayed in the guestroom down the hall.

That night, Abby had the strange feeling to go check on the kids. She woke up and walked softly towards their bedroom. As she turned their door handle, she was startled to see a shadowy figure to her left. She jumped.

"They're fine," he spat, leaning against the guestroom doorjamb.

"But how did you…"

"I heard your thoughts. I checked. They're fine. Go to bed," he said, glancing to the room he once shared with Abby.

It was at that second that she could swear his eyes flashed yellow. She hurried back to her room, turning around once more to take a glimpse of him still watching her. Abby quickly closed the door and curled up next to Dean in bed. He didn't wake up, but did grab her close, holding her protected in his arms.

She didn't tell Dean about it Christmas morning. Between the kids excitedly opening presents and the relative normalcy of the day, she had forgotten to mention it. Besides, she was pretty convinced it was combination of a trick of light and lack of sleep. It was Sam she was talking about after all. Her reliable Sam. There was no way he was…

"It's nothing," she reassured him, after escaping her inner thoughts. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't buy it.

"Abby, that's horse shit and you know it," he said. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. No. It's nothing I can't handle," she assumed, not meeting his stare.

He lifted her chin and his green eyes searched hers.

"You're a terrible liar. And I know when you're upset about something. You don't have to go home tonight you know," Dean said with all seriousness.

"Yeah, I do, Dean. I miss the kids. Plus, Sam doesn't need to watch them all night. I should be relieve him of his duty," she managed through a weak, unconvincing smile.

"Well at least let me go back with you."

"No. I'll be fine, Dean. I swear."

She gave him a wide grin and she only hoped that he didn't see right through it. He probably did, but gave her his adorable smile anyway.

"Fine," he conceded. "But, call me when you get back, ok?"

"Dean, I'm just going _home_. It's not like I'm going out on a hunt. I'll be fine," she said as she left the bed to get dressed. Once she managed to finally find all her clothes, she found her purse and grabbed her keys off of the nightstand. "I love you. I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back sometime next week. Say hi to the kids for me again," he smiled.

"I will," she promised closing the door to leave. Little did she know, her glimpse of Dean in the hotelbed would be the last time she'd see him for quite some time.


	13. Bleeding Me

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/24/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Sam chugged back another shot of Jack Daniels. His head was already swimming, trying to calm the conflicting thoughts in his head.

Maybe Ruby had been right about Abby all along.

_'No,' _his mind repeated. Abby was not the problem. She'd helped him where few would. But…there was this voice in the back of his mind that was telling him otherwise. Abby was a vampire, no better than a demon, but she was so damn self-righteous. And, she had practically gotten back with Dean unscathed from _their _affair; unaffected. Whereas, Dean was still wary of his own brother.

His hands tightened around the shot glass as he thought of her kissing Dean, sleeping with him, touching him, sharing times that she used to spend with himself. The glass shattered in his hand as she waltzed through the front door.

* * *

"Sam," she called from the entry way, setting her purse down on the foyer floor. He didn't answer.

"Sam?" Still nothing.

She looked into the empty living room to her left. Slowly, she turned towards the family room. Vacant. Abby made a left into the kitchen and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes stared off blankly in the distance.

"Sam," she gasped, running to him as the blood oozed from his hands. Abby opened his right hand to find shards of broken glass sticking out of his palm. "Sam, what did you do?"

He raised yellow eyes to hers. A smile crept across his innocent face and it was in that moment that she knew she was his prey. Abby backed away as he stood to follow her, blood still dripping from his hand. She turned to run, but found herself frozen in her tracks. Before she could gather what was happening, she was spun around in his arms. She tried frantically to push him away with all her strength, only to find him tightening his grip on her arms, squeezing until he heard the first snap of breaking bone.

Abby screamed out in pain. Sam placed a finger over her lips, shushing her. He placed her with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Shh," he chided. "You wouldn't want to wake up the kids, now, would you?" Her heart sank.

She shivered in revulsion as he licked her ear lobe and started to kiss down her neck. She fought once again to no avail; Sam was just too damn strong.

Sam pushed her away, and they faced each other in her kitchen. She didn't know what to do. Should she fight? Run? And then his eyes once again flashed yellow. Abby got down into a crouch.

With a smile and flick of his hand, she was pinned against the far wall. She struggled to move her limbs, finding herself completely immobilized.

With a cocky grin, he strode over to her, placing his arms on the wall above her.

"Abby, Abby," he repeated against her neck, as she turned her head away with disgust. The sharp sting of his hand made her turn her face towards his. "_Look_ at me when I talk to you!"

She stared into his face, unafraid of Sam. He was still there…but there was something else. His eyes flickered amber. Could Sam have succumbed to the evil inside him?

"You think I'm evil," he asked sadly, his eyes going back to normal.

"No," she reassured. "You're not evil, _Sam_. Please, fight it." Her wide eyes searched his.

He looked down and laughed to himself.

"Did you ever really love me," Sam asked, his eyes gazing into hers like he used to.

"I did, Sam. I do love you…"

"No! Not like that! Not like you have to because you're with my brother! Did you ever _love_ me like I loved you," he asked desperately.

"I did," she professed.

"Liar!" His eyes flashed again.

"I'm not lying, Sam," Abby cried. "I loved you! I did. I still do."

"Ruby was right," he concluded. "You're nothing but a cheap tease."

"I love you, Sam," she sobbed. He slapped her across the face.

"Stop lying to me, Ab-i-gail," he sing songed. "Do you know how much I loved you, why I kept Dean's secret? I thought, maybe, one day you'd love me back and we could be happy. I could pick up the pieces Dean left behind; take _what he didn't want_. Care for you." His eyes softened again momentarily, until he started again. "But then, _he_ came back and all of a sudden wanted you back. And what did you do…" He moved closer to her, his mouth breathing heavily against her ear. "You went back to him as if _nothing_ happened. Like _I_ never happened."

His hands crept up her body, caressing her curves, and ended on her throat.

"How do you think I feel…sitting here, waiting for you to come home after you've been fucking around with my brother?! How do you think it makes me feel," he said, squeezing her throat.

She could feel the immense pressure he applied and she struggled to escape his grasp. Abby kicked and he fell back. With all her power and strength, she ran as fast as she could for the door.

A sharp sting hit her neck as she scrambled blindly for the handle and she fell to the floor.

"Tisk. Tisk," he said over her, kicking her in the ribs. Abby reached a trembling hand up to her neck, pulling out a now empty syringe. "Dead man's blood," Sam informed her with a smile.

He bent down and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her up the many stairs. She could feel her scalp start to bleed as some hairs were pulled out at the root.

"Oops," he whispered as her head purposefully hit the landing hard, causing stars to appear in front of her eyes. Sam picked up her limp form and led her to the children's room. They crept in silently, watching the kids fast asleep in their cribs.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt them, would you, Abby?"

A chill ran down her spine.

"I know you wouldn't. I don't want to have to. I love them as if they were my own. But, I'll do what I have to if you don't do what I say," he smirked.

"You're a bastard," she whispered as he turned her wrist with a snap, shattering another bone. Abby held in her shriek.

"See what you made me do, Abby. _You_ made me evil. _It's all - your - fault_."

Her mind ran off a list of what ifs as Sam dragged her beaten form by the broken arm to her room.

'_Maybe I did make him evil…if he hadn't have helped me while Dean was gone…if he hadn't have chosen to use his powers for good…if he hadn't have saved me in the warehouse…'_


	14. Citizen Erased

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/24/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Dean woke up in his bed, looking at the alarm clock. Only 9PM; he must have fallen asleep. Leisurely, he made his way to the hotel door.

KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK.

The sound of banging from the door became more urgent and insistent. He grabbed his knife from under his pillow.

Silently, he approached the entry, peering through the peep hole. When he saw who it was, he immediately undid the locks and swung open the door.

She quickly rushed into the hotel room past him. He barely recognized her in the over-sized, grey, hooded sweatshirt and baggie jeans. Her head was hidden underneath the hood, as she stared off into the distance.

"Abby," Dean asked, panicked. He spun her around to face him, surveying her face. Quickly, he pulled back the hood to find her face in disarray. Her eyes were puffy, black and a fresh cut appeared on her lip. She looked completely beat up.

"Abby, babe…what happened," he asked, gingerly taking her face between his hands.

"We have to go," she muttered, her eyes frantically searching his.

"Go?"

"Yes, _now_," she said. Abby pushed him away and went about the hotel room, recklessly picking up his clothes and shoving them in his duffel bag. He stopped her and grabbed hold of her hands in his.

"Woah, woah. Slow down. Why do we have to leave," he asked, terrified at how scared she was.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later, Dean. We need to get out of here and just run. _Now_."

She grabbed his bag again, absentmindedly packing away. Dean came up behind her and grasped her shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she screeched, pushing him with all her strength away. She was so weak that she was the one who fell over from the force of the blow.

She collapsed face down onto the bed. Dean slowly approached her, not wanting to catch her off guard again.

"Abby," he whispered, wanting to touch her but holding back. He sat down on the bed beside her.

Her body was wracked with violent sobs. The sleeves of her top were bunched up, and he could clearly see the brace on her wrist and the pattern of bruises on her arm. The marks were clearly from a hand.

"Who did this to you," he seethed, vowing to kill whoever laid a hand on her.

She cried louder.

"Who," he demanded. She didn't move.

Scared, Dean flipped her over to face him.

"_Who_," he asked again.

"Sam," she whispered.

"What - what did you just say?"

"It was Sam," she choked in a strangled voice.

"No. No…we just got done with a hunt. I was going to come get you."

"He wouldn't have let you," she croaked. "Just like all those times before. He hasn't let you come alone to see me since around New Years."

Dean thought back to their last encounter alone. She had fears about something but she decided to, against his protests, go home alone. He had kept his promise to her and visited the next week, and Sam had jumped at the opportunity to see the kids with his brother. In fact, for a month, Sam had wanted to spend the time with both his brother and the kids.

They'd both go over to Abby's house and she'd be as hospitable as ever to them, even offering for him to spend the night, but usually Sam had picked up a case they'd need to leave on.

Being emotionally brain dead, Dean didn't pick up on the sadness that he now recognized as he examined the past. She had been radiating it. Every now and then, she had tried to get his attention, as if she had something to say, only to turn away quickly in defeat. Every time he had suggested some alone time, she had turned him down saying she had too much stuff to do with the kids. In fact, they hadn't actually been alone since that last fateful visit in the hotel.

Sam had been acting more like his old self and maybe even better; more adventurous. He would go out to the bar a lot after work. Dean would go, but he didn't find the bars as appealing anymore. To his shock, Abby had made him want to stay faithful. So, he usually hung around the apartment having a couple brews and watch some TV.

"Sam wasn't going to the bars," Abby sighed, reading his mind. "He was checking on me."

"What? From 1,200 miles away," Dean questioned.

"He has new powers. He's strong. And if he personally didn't check on us, he had Ruby or Gabriella do it."

"Demons?"

"Yeah."

"Abby, what the fuck was he doing to you?"

She turned her eyes away from him, covering her face with her grey sleeves.

"He wouldn't let me leave. Ruby and Gabriella would walk outside the house. I couldn't leave. I didn't have any food unless they brought it to me. They practically starved me for a while."

"That explains why you're so weak," he spoke. "Why couldn't you leave?"

"If I left…they were going to kill the kids. That's why I couldn't tell you what was going on. They were going to kill Dylan and April."

A chill ran down his spine as he thought of the kids.

"Are they…are they…?"

"They're ok. I sent them away after I escaped. Lenore has them and she's getting them to safety. She wants to get them out to a witch coven in Washington so they can place strong shields around them. Get Sam off of their trail," she whimpered. "I miss them already." Sobs wracked through her body and Dean couldn't help but take her into his arms. She shivered against him, tensed by his touch.

"I tricked Ruby and trapped her. I grabbed what I could out of the house, grabbed the kids, and took off. Sam doesn't know I'm gone yet. That's why we have to get out of here. We have to stay together and get a buffer between us and the kids. Sam will think that we ran off with them and…"

"Abby, why was he keeping you there?"

His eyes searched hers, finding only darkness and fear.

"It was my punishment…for hurting _him_," she coughed. "Dean, he's not Sam anymore."

"What the fuck does that mean, Ab?"

"I never told you this…but I had noticed around Christmastime that, sometimes when he looked at me, his eyes flashed yellow."

His voice caught in his throat. Dean thought back to the day after he was freed from the ghost virus and he could _swear _Sam's eyes flashed as well. But, he thought it was just a hallucination.

"So did I," she admitted. "It's not. It's consumed him."

She recounted the times he beat her. It was frequent and she was still mending from the broken bones of the week. There were times at the beginning where she could tell Sam had been fighting it, but at that point, he had lost. The inner demon had taken over and it was filled with hate.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you," she whispered, wiping a tear away, staring at the far wall.

From the shudders and heaving in her body and the clamminess of her chilled skin, Dean knew that whatever she had to reveal wasn't going to be good. His stomach moved into his throat.


	15. Die Like This

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/24/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." WARNING: This chapter has mature themes._

Abby was lost in her own thoughts. She slinked down as she reflected back to that night.

She didn't want to remember much…although Sam made sure she always would.

She recalled being dragged into the bedroom and thrown across the room. Strong hands picked her up, tossing her like a rag doll onto the bed. By the time her first item of clothing had been ripped off, she had completely escaped from her body.

_'Just don't scream,' _she told herself, knowing any form of resistance could prove fatal for her children.

All she could remember of the actual act was the intentional pain. Sam had also reached into her mind, violating her down to her very soul.

He repeated words that her first lover had told her when he had performed his most heinous act on her as a semi-conscious seventeen year old girl.

"You're _nothing_, Abigail," they both whispered into her mind.

She let him have her body, the touch of his hands over her making her sick to her stomach. It wasn't the tender touch he had once shown as a lover. That night, he was brutal, rough and possessive. She was _his _in the darkness.

Abby held back the tears as her body shook from the soreness. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Sam stopped the assault, his eyes yellow as he moved off of her body.

He sat in the chair in the corner of her room, watching her, leaving her naked on the bed.

She stared at the ceiling wanting to believe what happened didn't. Eyes shut, she wished herself away to another time. She wished herself away to Dean.

Sam laughed.

"He can't save you, you stupid bitch."

Abby didn't answer. She only thought of Dean and how she wanted to be near him, for him to keep her safe. She pushed her thoughts out to him, hoping he would hear.

"I don't think so," Sam said, suddenly at her side, harshly massaging her neck. His yellow eyes stared down into her own. "If you tell Dean anything, I _swear_ I'll kill them, Abby. Don't think I won't do it." The demon smiled.

Whenever Dean had come around after that, she tried thinking of ways to tell him without Sam finding out. One time, she had him alone, and informed him that she had to tell him something of utter importance.

"What is it," Dean asked.

"Yeah, Abby," Sam appeared out of no where behind him, holding April, "What is it?" He smirked, stroking April's face.

"It's nothing," she had said, slinking away to hide. Abby pulled down on her long sleeves, hoping Dean wouldn't see the bruises Sam left on her body.

How she had wished to be with Dean during that time. Abby had spent most of her time blocking her thoughts from Sam and dreaming of being with Dean. One day, they'd be able to live normal and raise their kids. That was what kept her going, especially during those days where she would be starving. They kept her blood supply low, knowing it would keep her weaker in body and mind. She spent days wasting away, unable to move, until Sam would bring her some but it was only really enough to keep her alive. It was never enough to actually quench her thirst.

It was only a couple weeks ago that she began to feel sick, thinking that it was because of her lack of food. Everything she ate came up. Sam just sat back and smiled.

Two days ago, she had taken up the initiative to escape, tricking Ruby into a neighbors garage. Inside the garage, Abby had set a trap that even Ruby couldn't escape from easily. Lenore had found a Devil's Trap that was stronger than any she had seen. With Gabriella and Sam gone, it was their time to flee.

Once Ruby was in place, Lenore broke her way into the house and grabbed the kids. Abby frantically packed a bag for them, handing it to Lenore, and saying a brief goodbye to her kids.

"Momma," April cried in Lenore's arms, reaching out towards Abby.

"I know baby, don't be sad. I love you," she said, kissing both kids briefly. "Lenore, do what you have to to keep them safe."

"The coven will know what to do," Lenore said, referring to the coven of witches and psychics the nest was affiliated with.

She watched her babies be carried off by her dear friend. Abby raced up the stairs, stumbling, and made it to her bedroom…

"Abby," Dean said, bringing her back from her own insanity. Her head was now laying in his lap, her eyes dry from not blinking. His hands smoothed the hair back from her face, his touch lighter than a feather.

"Tell me what's goin' on," his voice cracked.

She stared at the mirror across from the bed. Funny…she hadn't looked at herself for almost a month. She had been scared to see herself, see her body, after Sam battered her. Her eyes didn't look the same. James used to remark how they used to sparkle in the light, despite their darkness in color. Now they were obsidian; a black hole from which no light could escape from.

"Sam," she started just above a whisper, "raped me."

Dean's arms tightened around her and she could feel him shake. She could feel the emotion radiating off of his body. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Regret. Rage.

He didn't respond but instead held her as if she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Too late…she was already broken.

But that wasn't the worst of what she had to tell him. She sat up, struggling to set herself upright with her weak body. Dean helped her steady herself, looking as if he were going to burst into tears. Abby couldn't even begin to tell him the real problem. Instead, she decided to show him.

She thought back to two days before. It wasn't until then that she put two and two together. As she tore through her room, grabbing whatever she could pack into one small duffel bag, she pulled back her pillow to find something of great interest and regret. In her pillow was a hex bag and inside that hex bag were fertility herbs. Fertility herbs; the same that were used in the bullet she was shot with the year before. And there was something else…two small bunches of hair…one hers…one Sam's. Her heart sank.

She had hoped that the sickness was from malnutrition. It clearly wasn't. Whoever made that hex bag knew the intention. Abby was pretty sure Ruby had a hand in creating it, although she couldn't quite figure out why.

Abby snapped back into reality and into the green eyes of her lover, her partner, and her best friend. With a sigh, she gingerly lifted up her baggy grey sweatshirt up to her chest and revealed her slightly swelled belly.

"It's _his_," she barely managed to choke out, breaking down into his arms. Abby didn't recognize the terrible noise in the room as her own, her sobs more like terrifying screams from a wild animal. Dean tried his best to console her as he tried to process what had happened. And of course, in true Dean fashion, she knew he blamed himself. He just couldn't believe how he had let everything happen.

"Dean, we have to talk," a voice said from the corner of the hotel room.

Startled, Abby lifted her head towards the noise to see a _man_, but underneath she could sense the deep power. He appeared just as Dean described him: like a grumpy, dirty businessman. Castiel.


	16. She's A Devil

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/29/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Dean quickly covered Abby's eyes.

"Don't look at him," he whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt her," Castiel said as he walked across the room.

"So, you're telling' me you're not going to do that whole eye burny thing on her?"

"Yes. You have my word," the angel said with unconditional seriousness.

Dean lifted his hand off of her face and she looked up to him. Castiel looked down at her, no emotion written on his face.

"I should go," Abby whispered, trying weakly to break Dean away. He wasn't going to let go.

"No," Castiel started, "for this concerns you as well, Abigail."

Dean helped Abby up into a sitting position on the bed, letting her lean against him for support. He kept his arm around her to steady her both physically and emotionally. In both terms, she was fucked up.

Castiel took a seat on the edge of the full size bed across from them.

"So, what's this about, Cas," Dean asked with an edge of fear.

"Sam's not your Sam anymore. We all know that now," he said, and stopped as Abby shook. Dean rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, calming her down. "There is still hope that, deep down, your brother is still there…but right now? Those powers have taken him over. And, that inner demon had a plan."

Castiel shifted his gaze slowly over to Abby.

"You were right. Ruby did make that hex bag and it was for the purpose of…"

"The baby," she interrupted softly.

"Yes. I'm deeply sorry for what happen to you, Abigail."

"What do _you _care," she spat. "You're an angel! You could have stopped it!"

"Easy," Dean said, pulling her closer to him, trying to calm her down. Castiel sat stone-faced.

"Why don't you stop things like rape?! Why do people have to suffer?!"

"I don't know why people have to suffer, Abigail," Castiel answered.

"That's not good enough," she said sarcastically.

"Well, that is the only answer I have," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So," Dean interrupted. "You said Sam had a plan?"

"Sam has demon blood in him. He's only one of a few with a demon inside without being physically possessed. It's _part_ of him. Almost intertwined with his DNA. It's in his genetics."

"So…Sam could pass it on? Like a disease," Dean asked.

"In theory, yes," Castiel said. "And what better body for the demon offspring to have than one that is virtually indestructible. Strong. Fast. Inheritable psychic powers. Like a vampire."

He felt Abby shudder. She pushed Dean away, moving quickly off of the bed.

"What's wrong," Dean asked concerned.

"I'm going to be sick," she muttered as she ran to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Dean," Castiel leaned closer. "That child that she's carrying…it could be a full fledge threat to us. _All _of us."

"So what are you sayin, Cas," Dean questioned.

"I'm sorry for this but…"

"Don't you _dare_ say Abby has to get rid of it," Dean choked. "Just _don't_ say that."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"You can't do that to her, Cas! That already happened to her once and it almost _killed_ her!"

"Doesn't it bother you at all that it's Sam's baby she's carrying," Castiel asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for you if it were gone?"

"Does it bother me? You bet it freakin' does! He fuckin' _raped _her! And what…so now she has to pay for it? The kid has to pay for it? It's not the kid's fault and I damn well know that's how Abby feels. She'll love that kid no matter what. That's just who she is."

"Your Abigail is very kind hearted…especially for one of her kind. I admire that. But the truth of the matter is, Dean, this child may become a very serious threat. We have to stop it before it does."

"No," a voice mumbled from behind them. Dean turned towards the voice he knew all too well. Abby leaned, sick and exhausted, against the wall outside of the bathroom. From the look on her face, she had heard everything. "You can't have it. Go to Hell."

"Abigail, do you realize this is for humanity? The very people you have sworn to now save and keep yourself from hurting? You're hurting them by having this baby."

"Haven't I suffered enough already? I have endured enough for almost three centuries now. I'm _done_. If this is my one selfish act, then so be it."

"Please reconsider," Castiel warned. "We _will_ intervene if we must, and I can't guarantee the others would be lenient on you after your actions with Samuel."

Dean looked from Abby to Castiel. Castiel to Abby. They both knew something he didn't, and it was bugging the crap out of him.

"What the fuck is that about," he asked Abby.

"I'll tell you everything, Dean. I swear to you. But first, I must deal with this," Abby said, snarling at Castiel.

"Woah, woah," Dean said, placing himself in front of her. "Calm down, babe." He made her eyes focus on his, calming her almost immediately. "Hey," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Why don't you go relax and get in the tub? I'll be in there in a minute to help you clean up. Ok? I'll take care of Castiel. You trust me, right?"

"I do," she sighed. He kissed her forehead.

"Good. Go soak. I'll be there in a minute. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered. He patted her butt lightly as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean turned to find Castiel looking at him peculiarly.

"What," Dean asked.

"You really do love her. I find it…intriguing that you could love someone you would otherwise hunt."

"Hey, you told me a while back that you weren't sure what was right and wrong anymore," he shrugged. "Same goes for me. She may be a vampire, but she's funny, got a nice bod, a good heart…and she's a great mom. Ya can't help but love her."

"She is a great mother, Dean. You have two kids I know you care about deeply. But, this child can't be…"

"You mentioned earlier that this was all 'in theory.' So, you're not exactly sure that the demon blood would transfer," Dean asked, the wheels spinning in his head.

"We would rather not take the risk. Demon's have been trying to find a way around possession for a long time. Azazel found one way…and Sam may have found another. Demons have been developing a way to possess vampires for a long time. Problem was, vampires technically have no souls, so they couldn't take over their bodies. If what Sam did worked, then we have a huge problem on our hands, Dean."

"Yeah, but Sam's still human underneath it all. So, let's say for arguments sake, that the baby may just be half-human, half-vamp like my kids and a little bit of demon in it. Is there a way to exorcise the demon part?"

"We're not sure," Castiel said. "Maybe. Maybe not. There have been some situations where very young children have been possessed. Most don't survive the exorcism though."

"But there's a chance."

Castiel looked around the room and whispered.

"I shouldn't be telling you this…but yes, there is a chance. It has been done before with human children, but it's not guaranteed. Uriel thought it would be best to get rid of the problem now. I thought it would be best for Abby to lose it now if she had to lose it at all as opposed to after she gives birth and is already attached."

"And now?"

"We will wait and see. But when the time comes, we will take the child. If all goes well, we will bring it back. If we are unable to save it…I'm sorry but we have to do what we must," Castiel said, standing up from his spot on the bed. Dean stood in front of him.

"I understand," Dean said. "Thank you."

"Go tend to her," Castiel said, nodding towards the bathroom. Dean twisted towards the door and turned back around to find Castiel gone.

"He's really gotta stop doin' that," he shook his head, walking towards the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, unsure of how she'd feel about him barging in on her.

"Come in," she answered.

The door creaked open on the old bathroom. He glanced around and found Abby in the tub, her knees up to her chest. Dean gasped at all the cuts and bruises on her body. From her lack of food, she hadn't been able to heal properly.

He grabbed a towel and sat on the floor next to the tub. With the fabric soaked in the warm water, he moved it over her body, cleaning out the cuts and soothing the bruises. She remained stiff in obvious discomfort.

They were silent as he soothed her battle wounds. She whimpered as he applied pressure, but mostly, Abby remained almost comatose. He only hoped it wasn't too late to save her.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Dean whispered. "Sam doesn't know where I'm at right now. If you can shield us, we can keep it that way. I'll change the plates on the Impala too. But for tonight, we'll stay here. We can leave early tomorrow morning. You need sleep." He helped her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a soft towel, and carrying her over to the bed. She laid still, cradled in his arms.

"Abby, I think it's about time you tell me what the heck you and Sam did that pissed off Castiel so much while I was gone."

She looked up at him with sad, soft eyes and nodded.


	17. Am I Inside

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/29/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Abby stared up at him, safe in his arms. She only hoped he'd hold her the same way after she told him the whole story; the parts that he missed when he was gone.

With a sigh, she started.

"You remember my state of mind when you came back, right," she asked, hoping he'd recall her delusion of him being a tulpa.

"Yeah. I remember."

"I was worse in the very beginning. When…when you left, part of me went with you. My humanity…or what little I had left."

She told him of how Sam forced her to leave his side in New Harmony, and that she just snapped. Abby recalled running dazed through the woods, her vampire instincts in overdrive. With incredible speed and little thought, she jumped a jogger in the woods.

"Did you drink from her," he asked, his arms becoming stiff around her.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I didn't kill her. I decided she'd be more useful alive. So, I stopped drinking, and I carried her back to Chicago."

"Why," he questioned, obviously perplexed by her decision.

"I needed a body to summon Ruby into."

He moved her off of his lap and onto the comforter, sitting down next to her. He stared off into the mirror across from the bed as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"I _had_ to. She was the only one who could help bring you back, Dean. She's the only one of us who had been to Hell."

Dean didn't answer her. He just kept his eyes off of her, focusing off into the distance.

She explained how Sam had discovered her summoning Ruby back and how the three of them decided to work together to find a way to resurrect him. She recalled the thousands of texts they had gathered and looked through. Their languages varied, from ancient words in pictographs to summoning rituals written by new Pagans. Either way, they tried them and with each new failed attempt, Abby and Sam found themselves slowly sinking down into a dark vortex.

"Some of the rituals…the more ancient ones, required…"

"My money is on human blood," Dean asked, finally turning towards her.

"Yes…amongst other things," she sighed. She thought back to those nights she'd go around the bar, flirting with whoever she could. Eventually, she'd hone in on her prey. Most times, they were strong, young men, but there were a few women mixed in there as well. She'd tease them, get them to come back with her to the apartment. When she got them into her den, she'd attack, drinking from them until they were too weak to fight. With a wipe of her mouth, she'd leave, allowing Ruby do whatever she had to to finish the ritual. She'd sit in the bedroom, usually with Sam, in silence. Sometimes there'd be a slight scream from the other room. Other times, nothing.

Other times, Abby would have to take place in the ritual, using her own blood, drawn from a silver knife, to mix with the victims. From time to time, Sam would have to use his own powers to extract demons from people for the ritual or to force out more information on Hell.

But it didn't matter what they sought. Over a period of months, everything they tried had failed. The only business they did have success with was hunting. Sam's ability to force demons out without hurting the human host was a great discovery that they utilized; that she and Ruby had pushed him to use for the greater good. But, as they said, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

"So, what you're telling me…is that you killed people to bring me back," Dean asked, his face solemn.

Abby diverted her eyes.

"Some…yes. Many others were hurt, but released. Once…once I realized what I was doing," she paused, trying to think of the turning point. Abby remembered. She gone home to see the kids after a hunt with Sam and Ruby. She looked down at her children and a weird thought popped into her head; those people she helped to hurt or kill where _someone's children_. How would she feel if someone had used April…or Dylan…? She couldn't fathom the thought. That's when she vowed to stop trying with the rituals.

"I've been praying for forgiveness ever since," she said with her eyes closed, hoping God or whoever heard her. "I stopped drinking human blood and I went back to helping people. But, I'll never be able to wipe my slate clean. I did bad things and I regret them so much that it _kills _me. I only hope that whoever has the power to forgive does."

Abby kept her eyes shut tight, trying not to cry again. Her face was already too swollen and in pain. Plus, she didn't want to face Dean. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see his disappointment. So, instead, she kept them locked and rolled onto her side, trying to fall asleep…but she couldn't. There was one horrible thought that kept screaming through her mind.

_'Sam was right. _**I** _caused him to turn darkside.'_

It wasn't long before she felt a soothing arm over her and soft, warm breathes against her neck. As she was drifting off, a single thought of his entered her mind.

_'You're not the only one who did bad things, Abby.'_

* * *

"Dean," she shook him violently. "Dean, wake up!"

Dean sat up with a start, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Abby, are you ok," he said, taking her face in his hands, looking her body over. His hands caressed her, searching for any open wounds. He lifted her chin to look at her throat. No cuts.

"Dean, tell me what's wrong," she said, tilting her head back down. "Honey, I'm fine." She reached up to take his hand off of her face and into her own. His heartbeat slowed as she stroked his palm with her thumbs.

_'It was just a dream…It was just a dream…'_ No. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory.

"Do you want to talk about it," Abby asked with a crooked smile.

"No," he answered abruptly.

"Dean," she scolded. "Please?"

"I said no."

"Dean, I already know. I could see into your mind while you were dreaming," she admitted softly.

He took a sharp intake of breathe.

"No," he sighed absently.

Had she seen everything? All that he had done?

His nightmares about his time in Hell were becoming more frequent. They had proceeded to get worse since he had told Sam about his memories shortly before Abby and Dean left on the run. A month had passed since then, and they were hold up in some cheap hotel in the middle of nowhere. That night, they had managed to get rid of a bitchy poltergeist from a local hotel in Phoenix. While they were on the run, Abby had insisted on still helping people.

Sam hadn't shone his face or tried to contact him. He knew Sam would know Abby was with him once he discovered her missing. You didn't have to be a brain surgeon to know he'd be the one she'd run to.

"Please, tell me about it," Abby insisted, kissing his palm.

"I did things, Abby…when I was…you know," he said, his eyes shifting down. He knew she'd get it. "They force you to do things, to see things, to make you go crazy. To become one of them."

"You never really hurt me, Dean," she whispered into his hand. "You never could."

After seeing what he was capable of in Hell, he wasn't sure. They had forced him to do many atrocities to many people, trying to break his humanity. Trying to make him into another demon. There was no level to the amount of humiliation they would subject him to.

He could recall being chained up for a long time, his body bruised and battered, until one day, a demon let him drop onto the hot ground. The boiling stones seared into his hands.

"Get up," the demon torturer demanded, kicking him in the side. Dean's worn body rolled across the scorching gravel, the skin peeling from muscle onto the earth below. Weakly, Dean somehow made his body rise.

In the distance he heard laughter, giggling. The sound of school children. He saw them in the distance. They only looked briefly familiar until he saw their eyes. Green and black. They were his kids.

"Hi Daddy," the little girl smiled with her canines extended. Behind her, she was dragging behind the body of a young girl with two teeth marks in her throat. "I was hungry," his daughter smiled, blood smeared across her mouth. It wasn't his daughter; it was a monster.

"No," Dean screamed, squeezing his eyes tightly together. "That's not real!"

"Oh is it," the demon hissed. Suddenly, the children were gone. In the expanse, he saw a new silhouette approach. She was short, lean and running fast. In a predator's gate, she strolled towards them, only to be caught by a demon. The demon gripped her by the throat, and he could here her gargling for breathe through the blood.

"Abby," he screamed.

"_Dean!_"

His name screamed out made him fight to get to her. The more he tried, the more he was pushed back by an unseen force.

"Dean, help me," she screeched as she reached towards him.

The big demon over her laughed and started to rip off her clothes. He turned away as two demons started taking turns with her. Another demon came up behind him and forced him to watch them violate her. He would never get the sound of her struggling out of his head.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they stopped. They dragged her limp body over to him, setting her on her knees in front of him. One female demon smiled and handed him a machete.

"No," Dean muttered, before being slapped across the face.

"If you don't do it, we will," she hissed. "And we won't make it quick." She backed off with a smile.

Abby panted, raising her head to look at him.

"Dean, I thought you loved me," she sobbed.

"Kill the bitch," another demon spat. When Dean didn't respond, the demon kicked Abby in the spine and Dean could hear it crack. She screamed in pain.

"Do it," the female demon yelled. Dean couldn't. With that, the demon grabbed her leg and broke it in half. Abby laid before him, screeching like a wild animal, in a twisted heap. She gasped and twitched in agony.

He just couldn't see her like that anymore. So, he did what he thought he'd never have to do. He raised the machete over his head, aiming for her throat.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed as he brought the knife down.

"DEAN," she screamed out just before it hit. With that, it was over. Just like her brother, her head rolled away, except this time, he saw it afterward. A demon held it up above his head before playfully kicking it away like a piece of trash.

Dean crumbled to the floor with the real Abby at his side.

"Shh," she consoled, holding onto him. "It's ok. I know what happened. It wasn't real. I'm right here. "  
"Dean, I know you would never hurt me," she whispered.

Dean clung to her for dear life. He knew he would never cause her any pain intentionally. But he couldn't get the moment of her being taken by the demon thugs out of his head. Only this time, one of the demons was replaced by his own brother. He wondered if Sam had gotten the very idea from Dean's purging of his recollections from Hell.

_'I'll kill him,'_ he seethed.

"No. You need to save him, Dean. That's who you are."

"You think Sam is still in there somewhere?"

"I don't know. I guess part of me is hoping that he is…" Her voice faded off as she looked down to her stomach.

Dean grabbed her tight to him, glad to feel her respond to his touch. For the longest time, she had been understandably wary of any kind of physical contact. If he had come up behind her too quickly, she'd freak out, until she realized it was only Dean. And, of course, she'd apologize for overreacting. She didn't need to ask for forgiveness after all she had been through.

Abby lifted her head and kissed him deeply on the mouth, a first since they'd been back together. He sighed into it, pulling her closer. Gently, he laid her down on the floor, hovering over to see if his move was pushing her too fast. She only smiled up at him. Just in case, for her sake, he didn't precede further. Instead, a thought popped into his mind and he flashed her an adorable smile.

"What," she asked curiously.

"So, are you actually going to marry me," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh," she smirked up at him.

"You promised me, that if I came back you would. Well, I'm here aren't I? So…"

"So?"

"Vegas is only a state away, babe," he said, smiling down at her. "We could get Elvis to hitch us."

"Oh, maybe we can get a Metallica themed wedding too," she laughed.

"They do those," he asked excitedly.

With a giggle, she pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips lovingly to his.

"Dean, no Metallica wedding. But, I will marry you when this is all over. I promise you that."

He grinned and kissed her again, reveling in the brief instant of bliss.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone broke the moment.

Abby kissed him once more before pushing him off of her and rising to answer the phone on the nightstand.

That's when everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Hello," she answered, looking at him from across the room with a smile, that slowly melted away into a face of pure anguish.

The phone dropped out of her hands as she sank down to her knees, screeching in pain like a wild, untamed animal.

* * *


	18. Shake Your Foundations

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 10/29/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Dean hurriedly scrambled for the phone as Abby herself curled into a ball on the floor.

"What's goin' on," he asked warily.

"Dean," Lenore inquired.

"Lenore, _what the hell happened_?"

"It's the kids…" His heart stopped. He sank down to the floor next to Abby, placing his arm delicately over her body.

"What…what," he choked out.

Lenore summed up the events that had transpired. Basically, Gwen had been sent by the nest to check on the kids in Oregon. She had kept herself scarce, parking her car further down the road and running through the dark refuge of the trees. When she finally arrived at the coven's hideout, she saw two people walk in; a man and a woman. Then, suddenly, there was a blinding white light. Gwen ran at vampire speed to the house and entered to find the coven lying dead on the floor in a circle around the kids. The man approached the kids and picked them up. Gwen ran to stop the intruders, only to have the female use telekinesis to toss her against a wall, knocking her out. Before she passed out cold, she saw the two leave with the kids. That's when she recognized the male.

"Sam," Dean croaked.

"Yes. Gwen said the kids looked ok, Dean. Gwen said they weren't hurt. Do you think he'd hurt them," she asked.

"I don't know." After what he did to Abby, he wasn't sure of the lengths his brother would go to.

"Listen, Dean. We're following their trail…but it cuts off…"

"Where?"

"In Lawrence."

"We're on our way there. Call if you find out anything else," he said, hanging up the phone.

He laid his body over Abby's as she sobbed into the shag carpet.

"Hey," he whispered, trying not to break down for her sake. "Come on, Abby. We gotta go find them."

She sat up, wiping her face and looked into his eyes for confirmation.

"They're alive, babe. Sam…Sam has them but do you really think he'd hurt them," he asked her.

She only growled in response.

"Abby, you said yourself that you hoped he was there underneath. Do you think Sam, _our Sammy_, would hurt April or Dylan," he questioned, holding her face between his hands.

"No," she spat. "But if _it_ hurts them at all, Sam or not, I swear to god I'll kill that mother fucking _demon_."

* * *

She opened her eyes weakly and glanced over at Dean. He rubbed his face as he continued to drive over the speed limit.

"Dean, let me drive," she yawned as she sat herself up in the passenger seat.

"No fucking way, Ab. You're more tired than I am," he stated.

He was right. They had been on the road searching for signs of the children for two weeks, following supernatural signs and Gwen's psychic visions. Abby hadn't actually eaten anything in over five days. It was stupid and she knew that, but they had become absolutely consumed by the abduction of their family. Nothing else mattered but having them home, safe and sound.

"Next stop, you're going to find something to eat. Got it," he ordered.

"_No. _We don't have time," she said with her arms defensively crossed over her chest.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to be no good in a fight, Ab. I can't do this alone!"

"Dean, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"So?! Go hunt something!"

"Are you _insane_?! I'm not going to hunt with you around," she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?!"

"It's too dangerous with you here, Dean. Once those instincts kick in…I'm just not going to."

"You are, Abby and that's it! I don't fucking care if you have to go for a human at this point; you're going to fucking get something!"

"Pull over," she ordered.

"What?!"

"Pull the fucking car over," she yelled.

With a screech of the brakes and a cloud of dust, the Impala rolled onto the side of the old road. Abby opened the car door and slammed it behind her. She walked away as fast as she could. After her, she could hear Dean's door shut and him following.

"Go away, Dean."

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you alone right now."

"Oh, yes you are," she scoffed, taking off to run as fast as she possibly could. She wasn't surprised as Dean easily caught up to her, grabbing her around her waist.

"Hey, just hold on a minute," he said, holding her firmly against him. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm…just freakin' worried about you. You look _sick_, Abby. You need to do something to take care of yourself." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed the back of her head. "I just can't lose you too, ok. I _need _you. We have to do this together."

Abby knew he was right. She distinguished by her ghostly pallor that she was slowly fading away. Her skin was pulled taut over her bones, her once strong and lean figure now emaciated, the bump from her stomach protruding out much too far.

She turned around and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so scared, Dean," she whimpered as he rubbed her back.

"It'll be ok."

"And if it's not," she asked.

He didn't answer.

They stood wrapped together under the night sky in some vast field outside of Chicago. The night was much like the one over two years ago when she and Dean had first opened up to each other; when they first started to get to know one another. Back then, they had lustful intentions which ended with their little romp against the oak tree. But now…Abby had never loved anyone more than she loved Dean. She had taken many lovers in her almost three hundred years on Earth. Some were more important than others, but Dean was beyond them all. For him, she would do something she never fathomed: one day, when he would die again, she would follow, for there was no existence anymore without him there.

"I love you," she whispered solemnly.

"Hey, love you too," he kissed her lightly. "So, will ya please get something to eat?"

She nodded, conceding as long as he would wait at the car.

"I don't like you going out there alone," he sighed, nodding in the direction of the dark tree line.

"I'll just go into the woods over there," she pointed to the right. "I'll be quick."

She walked quickly to the forest, turning around once to smile at Dean who was leaning against the car, waiting.

* * *

She looked much healthier as she ran back to him at vampire speed.

"Better," he smirked.

"Much. Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't bring myself to kill anything. So, I had to drink a little from a lot of creatures. They're all fine," she smiled, proud of herself.

He gave her a quick squeeze before they both got back in the car.

"Something's wrong," Abby suddenly said, holding her head in her hands.

"What," he said, looking over to her.

"My head…it's filled with voices," she said in obvious pain.

"Well you just ate, so you're powers are stronger, right," he asked concerned.

"Yeah, but this…god, they're screaming in agony," she curled herself up in her seat.

Abruptly, Dean's cell phone rang.

"Lenore," he said after looking at the number. "What is it?"

"How far are you guys from Midlothian, Illinois," she demanded.

He turned to see Abby already looking at the road map.

"Two miles," he answered.

"You need to go there _now_. Gwen did some psychic tracking and said that a devil's gate there is being opened as we speak," she ordered.

"Where at," Dean said, gunning the engine.

"Bachelor's Grove Cemetery."

Abby looked for it, and unable to locate it, she grabbed the phone from Dean and got directions from Gwen's psychic tracking skills.

They came to a somewhat used road, parking in the forest preserve across the street. Cautiously, they crossed the wide lane, coming to upon an old, vacant path.

Weapons drawn, they hurried almost a mile through the eerie woods to an old settler's cemetery, named for the numerous single men buried in his hallowed ground.

They found the gates of the graveyard knocked down by a large tree that had been previously struck by lightening. In the distance, they could see a warm orange glow and hear a strange noise. It was a noise Dean knew all to well; it was the sounds of The Pit. Out of an old mausoleum appeared four figures, silhouetted by the unnatural radiance. It was only after the gate shut that they could make out who it was.

In front of them stood Ruby and Sam, their eyes shining black and yellow respectively. Running around them in a playful circle were two kids. Only, these children were not the toddlers they once knew; these children looked much older. They had to be about six years old.

They laughed and chased each other around.

"April! Dylan! Stop that," Ruby yelled down to them.

"Yes, Mom," Dylan said, lightly hitting April.

With tears in her eyes and a deep growl, Abby raced towards them.

"Shit," Dean whispered under his breath, taking off after her.

"_You son of a bitch_," she screamed, panting with rage.

Sam smiled at her and raised up his hand.


	19. Can We All Come Together

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/04/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Sam laughed at her, cracking his neck, his eyes glowing. He slowly placed his hand down and turned towards her daughter.

"April," he asked.

Her daughter looked back at her with aged, green eyes that had seen far too much for her time. With a smile that reminded her of Sam's, her daughter raised up her own hand. Suddenly, Abby was thrown far against the tree. She laid at it's base, her head bleeding.

"Abby," Dean yelled as he ran to her side.

Abby tried to pick herself up, only to find herself slipping back down every time. Dean kneeled down beside her, supporting her back, as he helped her up into a sitting position.

Sam called April's name again, and she raised her hand up once more, this time separating her parents from each other. Dean's body hit a tree and he found himself pinned up against it unable to move.

She leaned against the oak tree trunk, incapable of getting up from the force of her daughter's mind.

With a smirk, Sam approached her.

"Hi, Abby," he laughed. "Long time no see." He kicked her in the back.

She grunted in pain, snarling up at him.

"You're shielding, Abby. Why would you do that around me, huh?" He bent down and picked her up by the hair, dragging her back towards the gate.

"NO! Leave her alone, Sam," Dean yelled, struggling to be released from his spot.

"Oh, _shut up_, Dean."

"April, let your Daddy go," Dean pleaded with his daughter.

She turned towards Sam with questioning eyes.

"Dad, what does he mean? I'm not holding you," she asked Sam.

"Oh, god," Abby choked out. "Baby, he's not your Daddy. He's not half the man your Daddy is."

Sam's hand was around her neck, holding her up by the fragile vertebrate. Her throat gargled as Dean watched.

"Put her down damn it," he yelled almost in tears.

"Does this bring back memories, Dean," Sam asked. Abby knew what he meant; he wanted Dean to remember what Hell was like for him. Part of her wondered if he was going to make Dean kill her.

"Ruby, take the kids," Sam ordered. Ruby nodded in response and took hold of both their hands, taking off into the woods.

Sam turned Abby around so her back was firmly against his front. He caressed the front of her body harshly, kissing her neck.

Dean turned away, obviously freaked out. She told herself not to scream like the version of her had in Hell. If she were to go, she wasn't going to take Dean down with her.

"Do you know Dean…that night when I raped her, all she did was cry out for you," Sam smiled. "Dean help me…Dean make it stop…so I made it worse."

Abby struggled in his arms, only to have him hold her tighter alongside him. She glanced up to meet Dean's eyes, only to find them in such a deep pain that she had to look away to keep her own sanity or what little of it was left. Sam kissed her neck once more, sliding his hand down to her belly, and he smiled against her neck as he felt the protrusion of her abdomen.

"Looks like we're having a baby," he whispered in a sing song voice, causing a shiver to run through the very core of her being.

"Sam, snap out of it, man," Dean begged.

Sam looked up at him with golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Sam's gone," he grinned.

He tossed Abby back at Dean, and she crumbled at his feet. With a little struggling, Dean discovered that he could move once more.

"So, here's the deal. You can have the bitch back," he glanced to Abby. "But, I'm keeping the kids as collateral until she has mine. Once _I_ get mine, _you_ can have yours."

"You son of a bitch," Dean yelled, charging towards him with a silver knife. Dean managed to cut him on the arm, only to find the dagger knocked out of his hand. Sam kicked him to the ground, stepping down onto his chest. With a swift move, Dean grabbed onto Sam's leg, flipping him to the ground. He punched him hard and knocked his head on the ground.

"You always did suck at hand to hand combat, Sammy." Dean said as he splashed holy water in Sam's face. As the younger brother's face smoked and hissed, Sam raised his hand up and sent his brother flying into a nearby tree.

Abby rushed over to Dean and lifted him up. He grunted in pain, holding his back. A deep cut appeared through his shirt, blood pooling from under the soft cotton. She growled deep in her chest.

"Abby," Dean warned, but it was too late; she was already positioned strategically in front of Sam.

They circled each other, both reading the other's next move with their minds. Abby tightened her shield around herself and she could feel him trying to poke through it. With a knowing smile, she jumped at him and bit into his throat. She drank his blood, feeling it trickle down her throat with pleasure, feeling Sam struggle beneath her. With one hand, Sam threw Abby off of him and onto the ground. She protected her stomach and rolled onto her side, knowing her hip would be bruised badly. She laughed maniacally as she laid sprawled out on her back.

"Now you know how it feels, Sam. You know how it feels to just be taken," she grinned up at him as he gripped his neck in pain. She licked his blood from her lower lip.

Sam hissed and was suddenly down at her level.

"You're nothing but a stupid, pathetic bitch," he whispered into her ear. "Now, you should rest up, Abby. We need a strong baby."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I don't know how useful the kids will be for long," he grinned.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't hurt them, Sam."

"Don't push me, Abigail." Sam gripped her neck and squeezed.

"Leave her alone, Sam," Dean ordered as he hissed in pain.

"You can't order me around anymore, Dean," he said, looking at his older brother.

Sam stood up and looked down at Abby.  
"Take care of yourself," he smiled sadistically.

"Go to Hell," she sneered.

With a smile, he turned and strolled off in the woods. When he was clearly gone, Abby moved to Dean's side.

"Dean, are you ok," she asked, surveying his injuries.

"I'm bleeding, are you gonna be ok," he asked, knowing that human blood was potent to her senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, but she knew she had the strength to keep from hurting Dean. Sam's blood would stay her for a while longer.

She helped him onto his feet only to have him hiss in pain and fall.

"Damn it," he seethed and grabbed his leg.

"Let me see," she ordered, moving his hand aside to look at his ankle. "It's really swollen." Abby moved it only to have Dean yell out in agony.

"It might be broken," she assessed.

"Just fucking perfect!"

Abby crouched down next to him and put an arm under his lower back.

"What are ya doin," he questioned

"Just put your damn arm over my shoulders," she said hurriedly. "We need to get outta here and fast."

"You're not gonna carry -"

"Yeah, I am. Come on, Dean!"

With a roll of his eyes, Dean threw his arm over her shoulder and she easily picked him up, carrying him off through the woods. She leapt over the fallen trees and small creeks, finding her way back to the path that led to the car. In the distance, she could make out the Impala on the other side of the road. With a vampire sprint, they were there in no time.

Abby opened the door and put Dean in the passenger seat.

"Give me the keys," she ordered.

"No way."

"Dean, you hurt your drivin' foot. Give me the frickin' keys," she demanded.

Sighing, he handed her the keys to his baby, entrusting her with its care. She leaned his seat back and told him to relax.

Relax, she thought. Funny concept when you're carrying the child of a demon and your other kids are being held captive. But, she knew if she was going to get them back and keep her sanity, she'd have to stay strong. Plus, now she had Dean to take care of; she only hoped he hadn't broken any bones.

* * *

"Dean," she started, cleaning the wound on his back while he laid face down on the hotel bed.

"Yeah," he grunted as she applied some more pressure.

"Sorry. How could the kids be that…old," she whispered in disbelief.

Dean couldn't believe it either. He had asked himself, how they could be six years old. But, he already had the answer; with his own eyes, he saw them walk out of the devil's gate. They had walked right outta Hell.

"Abby…time in The Pit is…_different _than time here."

"How so?"

"A month is like ten years down there -"

"So if they were down there for two weeks…"

"It's like five years. _That's_ why they're older."

"Oh God, Dean…all that time we missed with them. Seeing them grow. We'll _never_ get that back."

"Abby," he turned to her, "at least we know they're safe, right? You were right about Sam hurting them. Deep down, I don't think he will."

"I think he might if we don't give him this kid…and I just _can't _do it. We need to think of a way to do this. What if he brings the kids back down there again?"

"Let's just hope he won't. How far along are you anyway," he asked, glancing down to her stomach.

"A few months. Just about half-way there," she sighed. "We still have some time to think of something."

"We're going to get them back, Abby. I promise you that." He grunted from the throbbing in his ankle.

"Does it still hurt," she asked, removing the ice pack from his foot.

"Yeah."

"Dean, we need to get you to a doctor," she determined, looking down at the black and blue joint.

"No, I'll be fine."

"_Don't_ argue with me. Look, we're right outside of Chicago. We'll go to Gwen's and stay there and call a doctor over…one of _our _doctors. Ok?"

Dean just nodded and took another chug of liquor to ease the pain of both his leg and his mind. He had turned to the bottle shortly after he came back from Hell, hoping to drown out the memories. Too bad the effects didn't last all that long.

Abby helped him back into the car and she drove them thirty minutes north to Gwen's house. It was in a quiet neighborhood, much like Abby's had been. It still amazed him how vampires could blend in so well that they could just move into suburbia unnoticed.

Gwen came out to greet them and helped Dean get into the house while Abby made a phone call to a local doctor. Within a few minutes, the nest's vampire physician arrived to assess the damage.

"It's not broken, but it's sprained badly and you have a bone contusion. You need to rest it for a few days. That means no walking on it. I'll leave some crutches for you and some pain meds," the doctor diagnosed.

"Thank you, doctor," Abby said, taking the prescription and crutches from him, putting them next to the couch Dean was laying on.

Abby read the bottle and handed him two pills as Gwen gave him a glass of water. He chugged them back and it wasn't long before he was feeling their effect. Dean didn't recall much as he started to fall asleep. The warmth on his foot was replaced with cold again, and he felt a light kiss on his forehead. But, what he did remember later on was a conversation in the background as he faded away.

"Are you sure it's Sam's," Gwen whispered.

"At first, there was a chance it was Dean's. I mean, we had been together that night. But, from what I read about the hex bag and it's powers, it's Sam's. Believe me, I wish it was Dean's."

"You guys do make some adorable kids," her friend said, obviously trying to lighten the somber mood.

"I don't have kids anymore," Abby spoke. "They don't even know I'm their mom."

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, they were so little when they were taken and they've been with Sam and Ruby for the equivalent of five years? In terms of time, they're all they've ever known."

What Gwen said made sense. Their kids could only recall, with more developed minds, that Sam and Ruby were around to care for them. And Hell, they'd known Sam since they were born. They trusted them…so to them, his brother and his demon bitch were their parents.

"But why would he bring them down there," Abby whimpered. "Why would he do that to them?"

"You said their powers were back right," Gwen asked and Abby replied yes. "Well, what if he wanted time to develop them? Wouldn't bringing them down there speed up the process?"

"And they'd be older and easier to control. What is he using them for," Abby wondered.

"I don't know, Ab. Just be glad you're kids are part vamp so they could survive their trip down there. Being immortal is turning out to be pretty damn good for them. Just keep fighting, Abby. We won't give up on them, or Sam. I could sense he's still in there somewhere. We'll figure out a plan. Now go snuggle with Dean," she chuckled.

Dean felt a blanket thrown over him and the couch sink down as she crawled in by his side. She kissed his face and threw her arm around him, keeping him grounded.

"I'm sorry. I caused all of this. Sam. Our children," she whispered so low it was barely audible. "I'll make it right, Dean…and you won't get hurt anymore. You deserve peace and every happiness you could ever want. Just remember that I love you." Very lightly, her lips grazed his before he felt her shift off of the sofa. With a thud, he heard the door slam and his car start up and take off.

Dean tried to will his body to wake up, but it was in vain as the pain meds swept him off to a deep sleep.


	20. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/04/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

"Dean wake up," she commanded, shaking him gently.

He forced his eyes open, finding himself drenched in a cold, uncomfortable sweat. He must have had another nightmare. Dean raised his gaze up to the voice to find the wrong women next to his bed.

"Gwen," he questioned, as he looked around the space. "Where's Abby?"

"I don't know. She just took off a while ago. She's shielding so I can't even track her," she shrugged.

Dean tried to hop off the couch and landed hard on his swollen foot.

"Ah! Damn it," he howled.

"Just stay down," Gwen mumbled, bringing him a new ice pack and some more pain meds. "You need to rest."

"I'm not just going to fucking lie down while she's out there alone! God, I swear sometimes she can be so stupid, Gwen!"

A knock sounded at the door. Gwen walked over to answer it and held back a gasp.

"May I come in," he asked her. She didn't respond verbally but gestured him inside. Castiel walked in the house to the living room where Dean was laid up. He sat on the chair next to the sofa.

"Hello, Dean. How are you feeling," he asked nonchalantly.

"Where's Abby," he asked, his heart beating faster.

"She's fine, Dean. There is no need to worry about her."

"Well where is she? Is she ok? Why did she leave," Dean asked, propping himself up with a couch pillow.

"She was on her way to find Sam on her own," Castiel started, "She was going to make a deal with him; herself in exchange for the safe return of the children to you."

"That's not a shocker," Dean rolled his eyes. "How could she be so dense?!"

"She's a worried parent who would do anything for her children, Dean. You understand that. We intercepted her before she tracked Sam down. Remember how I told you that Abby and Sam cannot join up? Well, we had to intercede to make sure it wouldn't happen."

"So, what did you do with her? Is she ok," Dean scrambled.

"Rest assured she's fine, Dean. I'm helping her shield from Sam and your son, Dylan."

"Dylan?"

"He's an extremely strong psychic. I'm sure Abby told you about their powers when they were young? Well, now they are extremely robust and honed. Your son has the unique ability to hear and send thoughts _completely _shielded. The only reason we know is because we are higher beings. He had informed Sam that Abby would try to come back for them."

"So he was laying out a trap for her," he sighed.

"For both of you. He knew once you figured out where she was going, you'd come after her, Dean."

"I wanna see her," he said, setting his foot down. "Ah, fuck."

"I see you've hurt yourself," Cas smirked.

"Yeah, well, Sam was no picnic."

"May I," Cas suggested, gesturing to his foot.

"Sure, I guess," Dean said with a note of discomfort.

Castiel smiled and reached down, taking Dean's ankle in between his hands. The area was suddenly engulfed in warmth. It wasn't long before Dean could move it and put pressure on it.

"Uh, thanks," Dean said, gracious for the help. He moved his ankle around in a circle. "Now can you take me to her."

"Dean - "

"Please, Cas? I'm beggin' you. How long have I been out anyway," he said, looking around.

"Twelve hours," Gwen answered from across the room. "Those meds really knocked you on your ass…oh sorry." She looked over to Castiel.

"It's alright. Who am I to judge," he smirked. "Alright Dean, I'll take you to her. She's in a cabin in the woods with Uriel."

* * *

She sat on the bed, staring at the 'angel' across from her. She could hear everything he thought about her.

_'Heathen. Unnatural. Evil.'_

"Why don't you just say what you really think, Uriel," she spat.

"I'll warn you just like I warned Sam, _don't _push me," he sneered. "You're just as disposable, if not more so in your - condition."

"If you touch me I swear to - "

"To who," he laughed. "I doubt _he _cares about you, sinner."

Abby turned and concentrated on the mirror across from her and stared at herself. She was still feeling the effects of Sam's blood in her system. She was edgy and dangerous. If she wanted to, she could tear into Uriel's host's body and…_no_. That was something she couldn't do. Her inner instincts were trying to pull her back down to where she was before Dean came back; before she became whole again. No, she would not let herself get caught up in the rage again.

The distinct rumbling of a car pulling up sounded from outside. She got down into a crouch. That noise was followed shortly by the flutter of wings. The door opened to reveal Castiel. He smiled down at her and moved out of the way to reveal Dean running up the hill towards the cabin.

"Dean," she yelled, hurrying to the doorway.

"Ab," he sighed relieved, taking her firmly in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his shoulder, planting kisses on his neck.

"Just don't ever - and I mean EVER - pull that shit again. Got it," he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I promise."

"Ha," a voice sounded from the corner. "A promise from her is as good as one from a demon."

"Do you gotta problem," Dean said, stepping protectively in front of her.

"Dean," she whispered. "Please don't. That's not really necessary."

"Uriel, I think it's time for you to depart. I'll watch over her for now. I thank you for the assistance."

Uriel was about to add something else when Castiel interrupted him once more and asked him to leave again. With an arrogant chin raised, he left.

"I'm sorry about that, Abigail," Castiel apologized.

Abby nodded and threw herself into Dean's arms again.

"Even twelve hours without you is far too much," she whispered. He agreed, holding her constricted to him.

"I'll be watching out but I will leave you two alone for a while," Castiel said with a grin, before leaving out the front door.

Abby pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his.

"Don't think that a little making out is gonna get you outta trouble. You're in deep," he said seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with you," he whispered more to himself than her. "No more sacrificing ourselves for each other, ok? That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Ok," she swore, sealing her vow with a kiss.

"So, you know why Cas brought you here, Ab?"

She knew. Her son was trying to track her down with the intent of letting Sam know where she was located. After he found her, who knows how useful she'd be to him, especially if he dragged her off to Hell. All Sam wanted was the child within her.

"Castiel wants me to stay here for a while. He's shielding me from Dylan. I feel…safer with him around."

"Yeah, he tends to do that," Dean smirked. "Well, let me get some of my stuff from the car. Looks like Cas picked a pretty good spot out here in the middle of frickin' nowhere."

"You're staying," she asked, excited at the prospect.

"Yeah…what, you think I'm just gonna leave you here," he flashed her a crooked smile. "How long do we gotta stay here anyway?"

"_She _must stay here until the baby is born. _You, _Dean Winchester, have work to do," Castiel interrupted, appearing once again in the doorway. A storm brewed outside. The trees swayed in the torrential winds and rain and were lit by the streaks of light in the sky. Abby's eyes widened as, from behind Castiel, the shadowy form of wings shaped with every lightening strike.


	21. Hideaway

-Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/13/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Dean sat down on the couch with Abby curled up into his side. She was tired and had been sicker than a dog all day. Probably an effect of the pregnancy.

He rubbed her head lightly as she set it in his lap.

"Feelin' any better," he asked, not needing to be psychic to know the answer was no.

"No," she mumbled.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, walking over to them, and took a seat in the chair across from the sofa.

"How are you feeling," he questioned Abby with obvious concern.

"Crappy," she muttered, her face down on Dean's thigh.

Dean couldn't help but smile, and wrap his arm around her, trying not to jostle her too much. One false move could result in disaster.

"They say there is a reason that women have children," Castiel started. "I'm sure there was a purpose."

"What, like we're not strong enough," Dean asked.

"I most definitely back that up. I've seen you sick from a sandwich, Dean…a _sandwich_. You complained more about that than I have ever about being pregnant…and that's twice now," Abby mumbled.

Castiel chuckled.

"So, I really have to stay here until the baby is born," she inquired.

"It would be in your best interest, Abigail. Also, I believe it to be the greatest advantage for the child. We need to be here to take it right away for the exorcism," he said.

"I know."  
Dean rubbed her lower back tenderly as Castiel continued.

"We think it best to keep you away from Sam; to be shielded from him. This will help in the situation of the infant."

"And what about our other children," she sighed. "What guarantee do we have that they'll be ok?"

"That's where Dean comes in," Cas said, looking at Dean. "You need to stop Sam and you absolutely need to get your children out of his care. We don't want them to become a threat as well."

"Woah, are you saying you'd consider my children a threat," Abby started, sitting herself up. Dean did his best to position her comfortably without her throwing up again.

"Sam is using your son for recon missions, mostly to track down Lilith. She won't know your son is tracking her. Your daughter…well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Samuel has be training her as a hunter. Unfortunately, she is using her new skills and abilities on the wrong side."

Dean and Abby remained silent as they took in the information Castiel relayed to them about their children. Cas explained to Dean that he needed to get Dylan out and onto their side, allowing them the upper hand in tracking Lilith. Abby started to sink back down to her starting position on the couch, from sickness or remorse he wasn't sure.

It was then Uriel entered the cabin once again. His look was one of urgency.

"Castiel, Sam and the children have been tracked," he stated.

Cas turned his attention back to Dean.

"It's time to do your duty," he said.

"What? Now," Dean asked, glancing down to Abby. He didn't want to leave her alone that sick.

"Now," Cas said in a commanding voice. "I will take care of her."

Dean nodded and lifted her head gently off of his lap, setting in on a pillow he grabbed from the other end of the sofa. She was finally asleep. He bent down next to the couch and watched her dream. With a light touch, he brushed her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, babe. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid," he whispered. "I love you."

Uriel scoffed in the background and Dean stood up defensively.

"Come," Uriel demanded, leading him out the door.

Castiel gave him a final comforting nod before Dean exited the cabin. He couldn't help but take one last look at Abby on the couch. With a sigh, he headed out into the woods, making Uriel's shape in the distance. He walked towards him.

"A map," he asked as Uriel thrust some paper into his hands.

"He's here," the angel spat, pointing to the red dot on the map. "Go to him and get your children out of there."

"And Sam?"

"Do what you must with him. It would be better if you killed him."

* * *

Abby opened her eyes as soon as Dean departed. With little need for focus, she fixed her gaze on Castiel. He was staring back at her, knowing she had been feigning sleep.

"Was there a purpose for pretending to sleep," he asked with his head cocked.

"Was there a reason to lie to Dean," she asked straight out.

"Regarding?"

"The fact that you and Uriel plan to use me as bait."

He smiled slightly at her, realizing she could actually read _his_ thoughts. Of course she could; after her last meal, her powers were strong. And, regrettably, the powers instilled in her had become stronger since becoming pregnant with Sam's baby. Sometimes she wondered if they were actually not her own.

"You want Sam to come to me," she snickered, curled up on the couch. "You know he doesn't want me, right?"

"Of course. He's wants the child."

"And why is that," she questioned, "have you figured that out yet?"

"Besides being part demon and part vampire, no. If it was a seal that were to be broken, we would have eliminated the prospect upfront."

_'Well that's comforting,' _she thought sarcastically.

She reflected on Sam; deep down, she even doubted Sam cared about the kid, only the prospect of it's power. Dean…he craved a family. All he wanted was to have what he missed out on as a kid. He'd lay down his life for his kids. Sam…she was skeptical. No, there was another reason besides just a new hybrid.

"Cas, I need to ask you a favor," Abby asked. Castiel tilted his head and kept his full attention on her. "I need to summon Ruby."

He stared straight at her with no change in expression.

"Look, I know I sound like a raving lunatic but she knows why Sam's doing this…or why demon Sam is doing this anyway."

She relayed to Cas about how the three of them were at the very start of their quest to resurrect Dean. They had worked together with no fighting. She knew Sam had slept with Ruby because she comforted him but she also knew that Ruby loved Sam. He reminded her of a man she lost so long ago; the one she sold her soul for back when she was human. Abby also knew Sam and herself had slept together out of comfort and grief as well, but their continuing affair was more a strange connection to Dean than anything else. They were part of the familiar, part of the mundane, normalcy they had when Dean was alive.

When Ruby found out about their trysts, she was immensely jealous. Sam never knew, but Ruby had even confronted her about it.

"I'm the one who dragged him out of that dark place, Abby," Ruby spat. "YOU were the one feeding his obsession to save Dean!"

"Huh, funny, I thought you were the one helping his fixation about Lilith's head on a platter. Am I right? Or am I wrong; are you being _righteous_ now?"

"You stupid bitch," Ruby snarled.

"No, I believe that's you," Abby hissed back.

"What's goin' on," Sam said as he entered the room. The girls parted ways, Abby reminding her not to let the door hit her on the ass on the way out.

"Abby, she saved me. She doesn't deserve that," he pleaded. True, she _had _saved Sam in more ways than one, but it didn't change the fact that Abby didn't trust what she was doing with Sam.

"So, from my experience I discovered that" Abby said to Cas, "Ruby loves Sam. I've seen it in her mind. That day during the fight, she was trying to hide it but I could see it. And then there was the day at Bachelor's Grove…"

"What," Castiel asked on edge.

"She…I don't know why she did this because she knows how to shield from me…but when she was taking the kids away, she kept repeating that she's not their mother. It was as if she were trying to tell me. Like she didn't want Sam to know."

"So what are you thinking, Abigail?"

"That Ruby is in too deep. That this is not what she wanted. She wants out. I may be able to manipulate her to bring me the kids," she formulated aloud.

"If you think it might work," Castiel sighed. "Uriel won't like this you know."

"Does he like anything," she smirked. "Besides, if I'm wrong, I'll probably end up dead and then he'll be happy."

"Fine. But not here. We need to take you to a different location," he said, standing up. "When do you want to perform the ritual?"

She sat herself up slowly, surprised to see Castiel offering her his hand. Abby rose up with new found strength in front of him.

"Now."


	22. Shakin' It Loose

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/19/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Abby looked up in the darkness of the woods after the final words of the incantation.

"You rang," Ruby said, leaning relaxed against a tree. She glanced down at the ground. "What, no devil's trap?"

"No."

"Why the fuck am I here, Abby?"

"You know why. I want info on Sam."

She sneered at her nemesis, circling her like prey.

"You think I'm just going to give you info on Sam? Ab, you're outta your fucking mind."

"Well, Ruby, that happens when people _steal_ your children."

Ruby looked away, seemingly hurt or embarrassed by her comment.

"Why did you bring them down to Hell," Abby hissed, her fists clinched tight to her sides.

"I didn't want to," Ruby admitted in a tone that was almost apologetic.

"Sam made you, didn't he," she asked, stopping her pacing momentarily.

Ruby looked away, refusing to answer. Abby zoomed in front of her with her canines extended.

"All I have to do is drink a little more and that new, pretty, little body is bye-bye," she waved mockingly in her face.

"Like Hell you'd do that," Ruby laughed, before her timbre turned to a whisper. "I know your angel is not far away."

_'Damn,' _she thought. She was right. Cas was in the woods hidden from their view but was available in aura. His very presence was palpable.

"Ruby, there was a reason you stopped shielding at the gate that night. I _know you_. You're ability to shield is even better than mine. Why let it slip," she asked, backing up slowly to give her some space.

The demon diverted from her gaze, looking nervously around her.

"_He's_ not here. He couldn't have followed you," Abby said soothingly, realizing she must have been searching for signs of Sam's presence. "Castiel is blocking you from anyone trying to track you. You're fine. Sam won't know you're here."

Ruby shivered and nodded her head in understanding.

"The power…it's too much for him. At first, it was just about getting strong enough to kill Lilith. That was the goal. But now…"

Abby approached her and grabbed her face, making her focus.

"And now," she asked reluctantly.

"Once Lilith is out of the picture, he wants to take over where she left off."

"What is he gonna do," Abby pressured, holding her against a tree.

"Get your hands off me," Ruby sneered, pushing the vampire back.

"_Tell me, _Ruby."

"No. I've said too much already. Look, I'm just as dispensable to him as anyone else now."

"Including my children," Abby growled. "Look, I really don't care about you. I just want my kids back. You can't tell me that you enjoy seeing them in Sam's care."

That was something Ruby couldn't argue with. In her mind, Abby could observe Ruby's thoughts on the kids. She truly and deeply cared for them. She remembered the time at a park when April and Dylan were still babies and Abby was kind enough to let her say hello to them. Abby had only permitted it because it was important to Sam. But, deep down, she realized Ruby did care for them. It was the human side that was left of her that strived to tend to them under the dire conditions.

Ruby had known what taking them down to Hell meant and what was Sam's intent. What she hadn't expected was how The Pit had little to no effect on the children's psyche. They looked around as they aged before Ruby's eyes, with no remorse for the pain and suffering inflicted on others. It was then that Ruby wanted to run them out, leaving Sam on his own.

It hadn't really hit her on how deep they were involved until they started referring to her as mom. She had to admit that, at first, she reveled in it. The human spark that was left craved the normalcy of the mundane world of a mom. That was until she saw the absolute devastation written on Abby's face at the realization that her children didn't remember her. The guilt set instantly and she felt sick as she led the kids away at Sam's request.

"Mom, where are we going," Dylan asked. "Is Daddy coming too?" His black eyes smiled up to hers and she choked back the emotion.

"In a little while," Ruby replied, holding onto their hands.

"Are those mean people going to hurt Dad," April asked, her green eyes panicked.

"No. He'll be fine," she said stoically. If she had said anymore, she was gonna lose it.

Abby looked at the Ruby in front of her, deep into a demon filled with guilt and devotion to a man gone insane. The demon looked down at the vampire's protruding abdomen and turned away. Ruby's mind wandered about in the memories of it's creation. Sam was angry and bitter and fell back into Ruby's arms. His eyes flashed yellow and he told her he wanted a successor. They tried together to make one, only to find that her human host's body couldn't have any. So, he put his new plan in motion and asked her for help. She worked quickly to make the hex bag for him. Ruby had known how the situation would go down, but she honestly just wanted to see Sam happy and fulfilled. And yet, she knew it was very fucked up.

"You know you have a choice. You can help _him_ by helping us. Listen, I just need my kids back. I'm _begging_ you."

Ruby nodded in agreement, then shook the thought away.

"No," she sneered. "It's already done. I can't lose him all together. I _won't_."

And with that, Ruby ran off, most likely back to Sam.

Abby stood alone in the woods, her senses picking up the noises in the night. With the slight flutter of his wings, she felt Castiel at her back.

"I don't think she's gonna come back, Cas," she muttered to him.

Abby thought about Ruby's crazed devotion to Sam. She had seen it coming as the three of them had worked closely together. The two of them dug themselves out of the depths together as much as Sam and herself had as one. All three were broken shells of their former selves as they had worked diligently to save their friend and kill the beast. And, in turn, they had created a monster; she couldn't deny that both of them had their hands dirty in the construction.

"Cas, I have a question," she whispered, pivoting gracefully around to face him. "Did Sam, ever really love me…or was he already a demon?"

Castiel smiled slightly, taking her hand in his own for comfort. The angel's eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the forest like a beacon of hope.

"Samuel the man did, very much so. Abby, why do you always second guess your intuitions," he asked, his head cocked in confusion.

"I don't know," she sighed, rubbing her belly.

"You trust that Dean loves you, correct," he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then you should listen to yourself more often," he chuckled. "Come, we should back to the cabin." He rested his hand on her back, leading her through the forest.

Her mind went through thoughts as her mind meddled into why Dean could possibly care about her. She could see that he had loved Cassie deeply. He even cared about that Jaime girl. Why herself? She knew Dean liked the challenge and that he thought she was hot. But, part of her wondered if the only reason he stuck around was because of the kids.

_'I wonder if Dean misses Anna,' _Castiel said in his mind.

"Who's Anna," Abby said, putting a stop to their pace.

"Abigail, it's nothing to be worried about," he smiled down at her.

"Who is she," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Castiel placed his hand on her again and forced her to move.

"That is something you need to ask Dean."

Oh, she intended to.


	23. Here Comes Trouble

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/20/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Dean groggily pulled the Impala over to the trail Uriel marked on the map. The rest of the instructions lead him into the middle of nowhere in the woods.

_'Great,' _he thought. He'd have to hike it the rest of the way. Dean grabbed a bag of weapons and holy water before trudging up the muddy incline. After a short while, he recognized a small house with a glow in the window and smoke streaming steadily from the chimney. Looked like someone was home.

He staked out the house for anyone, demon or human, guarding it. No one came in or out. He decided to rush in, grab the kids if they were indeed there, and get the hell outta dodge.

Dean ran as fast as he could, heart pounding anxiously in his chest, as he neared the door. He scrambled for the handle in the darkness only to find it locked. With a few steps back, he ran towards the entry and kicked it in. Quickly, he scanned the house to find the kids, his children, casually sitting in the living room playing together on the floor.

"Come on," he said, before moving to grab them. "We gotta get outta here."

_'Stay back,' _a thought emerged in his head. He looked down to his son, who was projecting his feelings into his head. Cautiously, Dean walked towards them again. With a flick of her wrist, April sent a heavy, wooden clock flying off the wall into him.

"Fuck," Dean swore as he rubbed his shoulder, before realizing the kids were there. "I mean Fudge!"

"That was just a warning shot," April promised.

"Just go away," Dylan added, "We know you're a bad man."

Dean took out all of his weapons, laying them in front of him and placed his hands up. He squatted down, eye level with his kids, to try to gain their trust. Time was running out.

Dylan seemed uncomfortable with him down so low, so with a smile, April protected her younger brother and sent Dean flying against the wall.

"April, Dylan, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your Dad. You're real dad," he said with sincerity.

"You're lying," April spat, taking a step towards him. In that moment, in her rage, she looked identical to her mother. She was just as immortally beautiful as Abby.

"I am your dad! That other guy, the one who's been saying he's your dad, he's not. He's actually your uncle Sam. I was there when you were born," he said, trying to think of a way to bring them to his side. Then he remembered the little tidbit Abby had told him when they first met; vampires had the unique ability to recall with absolute perfection. "April, remember the time we played race cars on the floor and you jumped on me?"

"No," she scoffed.

"Well alrighty then. Dylan," he started, "remember that one time we played ball in your mom's living room and you broke a picture frame. You got really upset and I told you not to worry and I took the blame for it?"

Dylan didn't answer at first, but there was a strange look in his eyes as he stared at Dean. It was as if he was actually seeing him for the first time. He was seemingly remembering.

Before Dylan could reveal what he was thinking, Dean was pulled out of the room passed the doorway and out into the woods by an invisible force. His body slammed violently into a tree.

Sam stepped in front of him and ordered the kids back into the house. Dean looked around his brother to his kids. April was smiling at Sam while Dylan stared with a look of confusion at Dean. The kids turned around and walked back inside.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam tisked. "You're even dumber than you look."

"Just give them back, Sam," Dean demanded. "Come on, man. Please, I'm beggin you."

"You beg because you're weak," Sam smirked, before slamming Dean's body harder into the ancient bark. He hissed in pain as he felt his shoulder separate.

With a smile, Sam laughed and threw Dean back down to the ground.

"I must say, this whole situation is rather amusing," Sam chuckled. "I never realized how absolutely _pathetic_ you really were until now…going as far as to beg to get your kids back. You don't even have the balls or the strength to get them back, Dean. You have to rely on _my_ good graces!"

Sam squatted down to Dean's level on the ground, his eyes burning intensely golden.

"You won't get any good graces when it comes to Abby. Do you know what I'm gonna do to her once I get my kid," he said, whispering sinisterly in his ear. "Everything you did to her down there." He pointed down to the ground. "You better believe that she's gonna feel every minute of agony that you had to put her through, but this time, it'll be real. Or maybe…I'll make you do it."

Dean struggled to get his bearings to punch him. Sam caught his hand mid swing.

"Calm down, I was only kidding…about making you do it anyway. That bitch is going to pay," he smiled.

Dean swung at him again, this time making contact with his brother's face. Sam only laughed. He continued his assault on his younger brother as he laughed in front of him, bleeding from the nose.

"Are you done," he asked with a snigger. "You're going to tire yourself out before you actually hurt me! You can't win, Dean."

He continued to beat on Sam as he spewed what he was going to do to Abby, all the abuses he was going to put her through in increasingly graphic detail. Dean felt all the pent up rage deep within him coming out as he beat the shit out of his only brother. And all the while, Sam laughed wildly in his face.

As he punched away, visions from Hell began to merge with reality; Sam's face becoming one with Alistair's, his torturer. His hands went up around his enemy's neck as he choked away at his past.

"_Sam_," a voice yelled, panicked, in the distance. Dean glanced up to see Ruby running towards Sam, obviously to help his brother and not himself.

As she made it over to the fight, Ruby gasped as she was unexpectedly grabbed from behind.

"Hello, demon bitch."

"Uriel," Dean questioned as he glimpsed the angel in the darkness.

Sam easily pushed Dean off of him and walked confidently over to the angel, who was now holding his girlfriend hostage.

"Uriel, put her down, man," Dean tried to persuade.

"No," Uriel said with a smile, before placing his hand on her head, ready to exorcise her back down to Hell. "Who do you think you are, Dean Winchester, to be demanding anything from me?"

"I said put her down, God damn it," he yelled again.

With a smirk, Uriel choked her as her body and spirit began to separate.

Sam stood definitely in front of the angel, calmly blocking his way. Uriel looked him up and down and scoffed at his opponent. With a grin, Sam raised his hand.


	24. Heresy

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/20/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken." _

Uriel smiled at Sam, mocking his feeble attempt.

"You don't have the power or guts, Sam Winchester," he sneered.

With those words, Sam's eyes glowed brighter and his hand seemed to admit an mysterious spark. Uriel's smirk turned into a panicked frown as he dropped Ruby and hurriedly gripped his own neck. Dean watched in horror as Sam approached the angel, putting his hand over Uriel's forehead.

A bright light appeared from Uriel's mouth. He violently coughed and spewed up an unearthly shimmer. Dean knew what it was; it was his grace. Sam's palm pressed harder onto the angel's face, causing him to cough more aggressively. Ruby looked up at Dean with a worried gaze as she realized what was happening. From the look on her face, she didn't believe he could do it either.

"_Go to Hell_," Sam snarled at Uriel. Dean watched as Uriel's grace was wretched from his body and Sam burned it down to depths of The Pit.

"Jesus," Dean muttered in disbelief.

"No, not really," Sam laughed to himself.

The human, earthbound Uriel sank to his knees in front of the younger Winchester, in pain from the loss of his gift.

"_You son of a bitch_," Uriel screamed.

Sam grabbed him by the neck and began to choke the life outta him.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my mother that way," Sam spat. Before Dean could stop him, he pulled a knife out of his back of his pants and drove it into Uriel's heart.

"Sam, _NO_," Ruby yelled. But, it was too late; Uriel's unresponsive form laid on the ground, the blood pooling from his chest.

Sam stood over him, giving the angel's lifeless body a quick kick in the side.

"Sam, what have you done," Ruby demanded, trying in vain to stand. Sam squatted down beside her, touching her face gently with his hand.

"Are you ok," he asked her with intent.

"Yeah…but you…you just offed a fucking angel," she said with a look of confusion.

"So," he shrugged, before walking back over to his brother.

Dean braced himself for more blows, forcing himself up against the tree. If he could push himself off of it, he could take Sam to the ground. But instead, Sam just stood in front of him, staring him down.

"Go," he ordered his brother.

"What," Dean said in confusion.

"Go, and tell your angel pals what I just did," he smirked.

"So, you're not gonna kill me," Dean questioned as he stood up defiantly in front of him.

Sam looked him over and smiled.  
"You're not worth it, Dean. Besides…it's best not to kill the messenger."

* * *

Castiel heaved in pain in his chair.

"Cas, what's wrong," Abby asked, quickly moving to his side. Castiel shook violently, holding his head in his hands. It wasn't long before he stopped trembling and looked to Abby with pain in his eyes.

"Uriel is gone."

"Gone," she asked in bewilderment.

"Deceased," he deadpanned.

"How can an angel die," she chuckled nervously.

"I have to go find out what happened," Castiel said, before moving to the corner and disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.

Confused and frustrated, Abby sat alone in the cabin, trying to feel the warmth of the fire. She contemplated what her life had become since joining up with the Winchesters…or Winchester now. There was only one left in her mind.

Her eyes full of sleep, she laid herself down on the couch, curled up with a warm blanket and found herself drifting off as the baby inside her kicked away.

* * *

"Wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently.

Abby fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, babe," Dean said, his eyes filled with relief and sadness.

She sat up with a start, searching the room for the cargo he was supposed to have brought with him.

_'They're not here,' _he thought. _'I'm sorry.'_

"I know," she said before stroking his cheek. "Dean, what happened?"

"Where's Cas," he asked suddenly, looking around the room.

"He left," she started, "he was mumbling something about Uriel being killed? But…I mean that's impossible. Angels can't be killed."

The look on Dean's face said otherwise.

"Can they," Abby questioned him.

"I saw it, Ab."

Abby cocked her head at him, perplexed at how Dean could see an angel get killed.

"But how…who?"

"Sam," he said with tears in his eyes. "Sam did it."

"Oh god," she murmured before taking him in his arms. "I…I can't…"

"I know," he whispered into her shoulder.

"And the kids," she said, pulling him back to look into his eyes.

He explained that they were brainwashed into thinking Sam was their dad, but otherwise were fine. Dean told her of his experience with Dylan; he believed his son remembered him. It was a good step.

"But Sam…I still can't get over it," Dean muttered.

"It's not that we didn't give you fair warning, Dean."

The couple turned to see Castiel in the corner once again, his demeanor stronger than usual.

"This is the beginning of the end," he stated matter-of-factly.

From the cold, sterile look in the angel's eyes, she knew what he was about to reveal was more bad news.


	25. Am I Evil

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/27/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

The words repeated in her mind as the world briefly stopped turning.

_"I saw it, Ab."_

_Abby cocked her head at him, perplexed at how Dean could see an angel get killed._

_"But how…who?"_

_"Sam," he said with tears in his eyes. "Sam did it."_

Abby laid on the couch as Castiel talked to Dean outside the cabin. Apparently, the less she knew, the better. She didn't know if she should be glad or take offense to it.

She stared up at the ceiling, wrestling with the muddled thoughts in her mind. It was jumbled; confused as to what the hell just happened. How could Sam do that? Well, she knew _why_ he could do it. He was more than just fucked up in the head. The demon part of his psyche was clearly in control. But…how did he get such strong powers?

Abby played with the wool blanket over her as she recalled the conversation she had with Castiel shortly before Dean arrived. They had discussed their common enemy; Lucifer.

"Cas, you know, we're searching for him but he's probably already here on Earth," she joked. She knew that the only way to unlock him was to break the seals and for him to take a willing host. Apparently, Castiel didn't get the joke.

"That idea is intriguing, Abigail," he said, staring at her with intensity. "What brought you to this theory?"

"Well," she started cautiously, "It seems that he'd have to take a host on Earth, much like other demon's have, but would need a willing one to take over. Kinda like how Samhein came back. Don't higher ranked demons have more limitations? I know that's how it is in the vampire world."

"Is that why you have your sun allergy," he questioned.

"No," she chuckled, "Just an allergy like any other. I'm not ranked that high."

"That's not what I hear. I hear you are a descendant of royalty," Castiel stated.

Abby shook her head no, even though she knew there was a definite possibility. Most Lamia vampires were somehow related to Lamia or Maya, two of the first vampires. Lamia was the first to be given the gift of prophecy as a curse set upon her. Most vampires with that ability were related to her lineage, or so the legend went. She knew very little of her family line, except that her parents fled to the New World to escape the ridicule of their parents when they eloped. Supposedly, her grandparents were not pleased. She wondered if they were still alive in Europe.

"Nah, I'm not special. And, just forget what I said about Lucifer. I've just watched "The Exorcist" and "The Omen" too many times," she laughed.

Castiel stood and began to pace, his trench coat flowing gracefully behind with every movement. He was clearly deep in thought…and he was blocking her. He stopped and smiled at her once he realized she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You could always just ask, Abigial," he smiled. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to just go poking around people's heads?"  
"I'm sorry. And yes, my mother did _all_ the time."

"I'm still curious about your idea. It _would _make it easier if Lucifer was already here on Earth, but not able to use his powers until the seals are unlocked. But, in order to do that, you'd need a host to go down to Hell first for him to attach himself to until he was completely freed. And…there are only four people _I_ know that have gone to The Pit and back alive."

She thought about his words; four people. Who were the four? Then it hit her…she knew _all_ of them. Dean had been there and came back thank to Castiel's good graces. Her own children had been there for two and a half weeks and survived fully intact. And that left Sam. No one knew where Sam went when Jake killed him during Yellow Eye's sick version of "Survivor," but there was a definite chance that he could have gone to Hell because of the demon blood in his system.

"You think…you think any of them could be harboring Lucifer," she panted, feeling herself starting to get hysterical at the concept.

Castiel smiled and sat down beside her, taking her small hand in his own.

"I don't know. Please, don't feel sad or scared," he consoled.

She tried to grin back at him to placate his want for her to feel safe. Truth was, she didn't. Any one of her loved ones could be carrying with them the greatest force of evil imaginable.

"Abby, there's something else we have to talk about," Castiel started. "I have something to ask of you…"

"Hey!"  
Abby snapped out of her memories to see Dean, staring at her like she was a lunatic.

_'Could her kids be…no,' _she decided. Being part vampire and part human, she didn't know if they could even be possessed at all. Vampires in general couldn't; but she knew nothing of hybrids.

And Dean? She gazed deep into his eyes. He flashed her that adorable smile she loved as he brushed the hair from her face.

_'Hell no,' _she thought, pun intended. There was absolutely no way, in her mind, that Dean was the next incarnation. And if he was, he was doing a frickin' damn good job of hiding it.

That only left one alternative and Dean's retelling of Uriel's demise was like a confirmation. If Sam was that far gone…if he was strong enough to kill an _angel_...it was going to end badly.

"How are you holding up," Dean asked with a smirk.

She forced herself not to smile back. There was another question on her mind and heart that she _had_ to ask. With a deep inhale, she prepared herself.

"Dean, who's Anna?"


	26. Misery Business

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/30/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

"Anna," Dean muttered to himself as he began to pace. He started to hum "St. Anger" in his head, purposefully blocking Abby from accessing his thoughts. His words would have to be chosen carefully.

She sat on the couch the same way she always did when she was annoyed; one leg over the other and her arms crossed tight over her chest. With her perfectly arched eyebrow raised, he could tell she meant business.

"Well," she demanded.

Dean tried to control the panicked level in his voice as he relayed the details of Anna, the fallen angel's, arrival. He didn't leave out one bit of the time he had spent with her…including their romp in the backseat of the Impala. He watched Abby's face change as he went through all the agonizing details. He let her in his head, knowing it might be better if she got to see everything from his view. She stared down at the wood floor, motionless, her face devoid of emotion.

"Abby, talk to me," Dean requested, taking a seat into the chair across from the sofa. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"How long…how long was this whole thing…when you slept with her…before you came back to me?"

"The week before," he sighed.

With that, he watched as she broke down, cradling her face in her cold hands. His immediate reaction was to sit next to her and take her in his arms. She shrugged him off.

"What's wrong, babe? You weren't this upset when I told you about Jamie," he asked, concerned at her over-the-top reaction.

She turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"It's because…I can see the connection you had with her. Because she knew what you did in Hell, you guys had in instant understanding. You had a _connection _with her. Dean, you didn't just have sex with her, you _made love _to her."

Dean smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I forgot how hormonal you get when you're pregnant. You're pretty fucking moody," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood. That turned out to be a bad move.

She looked up at him, her black eyes seething with rage. With a swift swipe of her hand, she easily pushed his arm away.

"Excuse me?! Do you think this is a fucking joke," she snarled. "You just think I'm hormonal?! Dean, you slept with this chick and cared about her…and you knew I was still around!"

"Wow, doesn't that make you a hypocrite," Dean said, standing in front of her. "You were sleeping with Sam!"

"Difference is, _I _didn't know you were back," she screamed, planting herself in his way. "You knew I was around!"

Abby stood before him, staring him down, his green eyes evenly matched with her black.

"Just go," she ordered, pointing to the door.

"What," he asked, halfway smiling. He thought she was only kidding. Her arm still pointed towards the exit. "Hey, it'll be alright. We've gotten through worse." He lifted his hand to caress her face until she pushed him away.

"DEAN, GO!"

"Abby, what the fuck is wrong," he questioned, feeling his own anger at her over-the-top reaction. "Just fucking tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours!"

"You want to know what's wrong, Dean?! You lied to me…**again**! Why didn't you just tell me about this before hand?! I had to figure this out through a mental slip up by Cas?! Do you have any class at all?! I want to be done with the lying!"

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers while trying to wrap his thoughts around Abby's crazy actions.

"Listen, I didn't tell you about her for a reason. An angel _choosing _to fall from grace is a pretty big fudging deal. I didn't want to scare you with all the crap we got involved in. Plus, I wasn't ready to tell you what happened to me in Hell, alright? She was kinda an outlet…and she helped me grow the balls to tell Sam."

"Yeah, I bet she was an _outlet _for you," Abby snickered as she turned to walk away.

"That's bullshit, Ab," Dean said, spinning her around to look at him. "Look, she needed help and we tried, ok? And in the end, I ended up trading her for Sam. I saved him instead of her. And if you're mad that I didn't tell you, then I'm sorry, ok? Now, what are you so freakin' mad about?"

Abby looked up at him with strict intent, causing Dean to take a sharp inhale of breathe. Whatever she was cooking up in her brain wasn't good.

"If Little Miss No-Grace was back, who would you choose? Me or her," she asked as she crossed her arms.

_'These hormones have made her absolutely crazy. She's lost her fucking mind,' _he thought. She huffed in front of him, as he forgot that she could hear his thoughts.

"_You_," Dean stated, staring into her eyes. "Always you, hands down. _I love you, Abby_. Nothing could ever or will ever change that. Got it?" He smiled crookedly, stroking her cheek tenderly with his palm. Dean moved closer to give her a kiss. With a snarl, Abby angrily pushed him away, sending him flying hard into the wall, intentionally using more strength than she ever had before.

He pressed himself away from the cracked wooden panel underneath him, gazing back at her in bewilderment. The look in her eyes projected nothing but fury and pain.

"Fine. I get it," Dean snapped as he strode to pick up his duffel. With one last look into her direction, he took off, making sure to slam the door behind him.

The tears didn't come until he was a good fifteen minutes away from the cabin, all the while trying to concentrate on his driving. He slammed on the steering wheel, trying to take out his frustrations on his baby. First he lost Sam, then his kids and now Abby…he'd lost everything and everyone. Dean was officially alone.

* * *

When she knew he was far enough away and wasn't coming back, Abby let her angry mask lift and she dropped to the floor. Her body was wracked with tearless sobs as she realized that he was gone…and this time, it could be for good. Even she was impressed with the show she had put on for him. Actually, she didn't think she could actually pull it off. That fact was, she didn't give a flying rat's ass about Anna; she just needed a reason to react the way she did. She just needed a reason.

With a light flutter, she felt Castiel coming towards her. He knelt down beside her, placing a protective arm gingerly over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he tried to console. "I know how hard that was for you to do, but you did well. Thank you. And, truly, I am sorry."

Abby snapped her head towards him and hissed before the sobs took over her body again.

"That's the _last_ favor, Cas. That's the last time I'll be an angel's lap dog…and that's a promise. You can tell your boss upstairs that I won't be doing anything for _any_ goddamn angels anymore."


	27. Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/30/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

"NO," she yelped, sitting straight up in bed with a scream.

Her body still shaking, she held her head in her trembling hands. The throbbing pain in her skull from the vivid dream was all too familiar…and yet it scared the living shit out of her every single time.

She instinctively reached for her cellphone, scrolling down the list of contacts until she came to his name. With a snap, she shut it, coming fully awake and to her senses. Abby couldn't call _him_. Three weeks had passed since she had her well-orchestrated fight with Dean. It had been three very long, painful, tiresome, lonely weeks.

With her head still cradled in her hands, she thought back on her decision to comply with Castiel's request. He had informed her that Uriel's death was a sign that Dean needed to be on guard; Sam's new power required him to be on alert and out on the hunt at all times. Apparently, the main angel boss in charge felt that he was too preoccupied with Abby and wasn't concentrating on the problem at hand. They made it clear that she was just a distraction; a distraction that was dangerous to him and others. Not wanting to put him in any more peril than he was already in, she reluctantly gave in to keep him safe. And, perhaps, if Dean was less involved with her, he'd concentrate more on freeing their children and possibly saving Sam, if it were actually still achievable.

She recalled Castiel's speech to her, requesting her cooperation in the angel's scheme.  
"The demons have become more organized in their campaign. All but ten seals have been broken," he said stoically.

"Great," she replied sarcastically.

Abby snapped out of her reminiscing as a wave of dizziness swept over her. With some effort, she propped herself out of bed and waddled her extremely pregnant form over to the bathroom. She soaked a clean washcloth under some steamy water, hoping a hot compress would help still the pounding in her head. Since Dean had left, she could hear and see his nightly dreams, even though he was far away. In fact, and much to her dismay, she saw them _vividly_. Her theory was that the extra power from the baby was acting somewhat like a psychic satellite dish, helping her zero in on his mind even over a distance.

From his mind, she witnessed his recurring nightmares, which were becoming more frequent as their time apart progressed. His mind was…broken and mangled in sleep. Every night since his departure, Abby could not only see what he saw during his span in Hell, but also feel what it was like for him. The tearing. The flames licking his skin. The pain. She could hardly stand it.

Abby knew from his mind and his current dreams that the stress of his job and his memories, coupled with the loss of his family, were crashing down on him. They were literally drowning him from the inside. In her heart, she knew something was deeply wrong . She even wondered, from seeing what he did in The Pit, if he was indeed developing a real case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"That's it," she said aloud to herself, throwing the warm compress to the ground. She started to cross the room, hobbling over to her bag. Abby decided, then and there, the deal with Castiel was off. In her heart, she knew Dean desperately needed her. And, the fact was, she needed him. Period. The angels could go fuck themselves.

"Ouch," she hissed as she pulled a pair of maternity jeans from the bag. A sharp pain started to form in her abdomen before it subsided. Abby shrugged it off, reminding herself of Braxton-Hicks contractions. She grabbed a garnet red sweatshirt from the bag.

"Ow," she yelped, holding her belly.

"Oh God," she whispered, looking down at her feet. Her water broke. With that, the stabbing ache within her doubled and she fell onto the unyielding, wooden floor. Abby's mouth opened wide as she let out a loud scream for help. No answer.

"Somebody?! Cas?! _Dean_?!"

Still silence. The realization finally sunk in that she was going into labor…alone.


	28. One

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/30/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Abby weakly picked herself up off the floor, leaning her body against the bed.

"Ok, don't panic, Ab," she tried to reassure herself between breaths.

She thought about what she should do for herself. First, she grabbed her cellphone. She dialed a few numbers. No one picked up.

"Fuck," she muttered.

_'Ok, ok,' _she thought. _'Think of what you should do.' _It was then that she remembered a TV show on cable. They had said water births were easier on the mother and child. She wandered around the cabin, finding blankets and towels, before she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

With lukewarm water running from the faucet into the tub, she made a seat for herself on the floor, curling a blanket around herself. Something was wrong. She was never so shaking before…or at least, she couldn't remember it being so bad before. The pain this time around was more intense.

While the water level rose, she decided to dial a few number in the hopes of reaching help.

"What's Cas' number," she asked herself, forgetting he was an angel. "I guess angel's don't really need cellphones." She laughed, making herself feel a little better. "Cas, are you there? I need help," she yelled out. No answer.

"Ok…Gwen," she said, picking her name in the contacts.

"Hi, this is Gwen, I'm not here. Leave a message," she said in her perky voice.

"Gwen, it's Abby. I need your help. I've gone into the labor and I'm alone. I need you to get a hold of Lenore and Dr. Musgrove and come right away. I'm not sure where I'm at; I'll just keep my shields open so you can track me. Come as fast as you can. I'm not sure how long this will wait. Hope to see you soon." She pushed the end button with a sigh.

She left similar messages for Lenore and Dr. Musgrove, urging them to get in touch with Gwen and to hurry. Time was of the essence.

Abby pushed herself up through the pain, stripped down and set herself down in the tub. She turned the faucet off, trying briefly to relax through the pain. Relaxing wasn't an option. His name kept racing through her mind. She had taken his soothing presence for granted the first time around. Not this time.

She reached onto the floor to pick the cellphone off of the towel. His name stood in front of her in the contacts. Her finger pressed down on the send button.

Abby almost cried as she listened to his familiar message, signaling that he wasn't around but would get back to her. She started her message after the beep.

"Hey…Dean, it's Abby. Listen…I'm sorry for everything. I'm not mad at you. I was a bitch," she started, trying to keep the hysterics in her voice to a minimum. "I didn't want for that to happen. I miss you. Look, I'm in labor right now as we speak and no one is around. I'm scared. Please come to me. I need you here. I can't do this alone…"

She heard his voice in her head say, _'Yes you can, Ab. You can do anything.' _Her heart only wished he could say it to her in person.

"Dean, I love you. Please hurry." She clicked the phone off, grunting as another contraction hit.

The hours went on and on. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had gone into labor. All she knew was that she had gotten out of the tub to change the water about six or seven times since the first fill. Abby gratefully sank her body back into the warm water again, hoping it would alleviate the pain enough for her to think. Unfortunately, it couldn't.

"Damn it," she yelped as another contraction hit her full force.

The excruciating pain went on for hours. It wasn't until she was so tired she feared she would pass out that she felt the urge to push. But, at that point, she was just too fatigued.

"I can't give up," she urged herself. Abby set herself up and began to push. It was only then that she noticed the exorbitant amount of blood in the tub with her, turning the water into a grisly pink. The scene reminded her more of a horror movie than the birth of a baby.

She noticed herself feeling dizzy at the blood loss.

"Fuck…why didn't I grab some blood from the fridge?" At that point, she was too exhausted to get up to get any. She just physically couldn't.

Her head was swept up in thoughts as the combination of pain and sleep took her. The last she had felt that way was a long time ago, as she laid shot in the back seat of the Impala. She remembered her important conversation with Dean and Sam before he had carried her out while she bled on the floor of the house in St. Augustine.

_"Why are you still bleeding," Dean asked with obvious concern.  
_

"_I don't know," she answered, still shaken by the event. "But if it doesn't stop…"  
_

"_What," Sam asked._

"_If it doesn't stop…I just need to get some blood in me ok?"_

"_No, what do you mean if it doesn't stop? What could happen," Sam questioned._

"_Supposedly, since we can't die…we just go into comas…and may not wake up. Ever. But I'm awake, right? That's a good thing."_

"_Comas," Sam puzzled._

"_Yeah, it's happened before. There are legends the some vampires, ones with allergies to the sun amongst others, get hurt and just go to sleep for a long time. Then, they find themselves waking hundreds of years later entombed. Thus the legends about vampires in coffins."_

The blood flow from her body wasn't stopping. Her body still wanted her to push as her head slipped under the water.

* * *

Dean exorcised the demon in front of him, managing to get some answers from him that he needed. He left the abandoned house, checking his phone messages as he made his way back to his car.

One new message received. From Abby.

""Hey…Dean, it's Abby."

"No shit," he said, still slightly mad at her.

"Listen…I'm sorry for everything. I'm not mad at you. I was a bitch," she said in a shaky voice. He could tell by her tone that something was wrong.

"I didn't want for that to happen. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he admitted out loud.

"Look, I'm in labor right now as we speak and no one is around. I'm scared. Please come to me. I need you here. I can't do this alone…"

She was in labor? Alone?

"Shit," he said, gunning the Impala up the dirt road.


	29. Finding My Way

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/30/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

She was in a bright field. No, it wasn't a field, it was a grassy sand dune. Abby squinted from the bright sun as she soaked in the surroundings. The soothing sound of ocean waves sounded down the hillside. She inhaled the fresh smell of the sea. The black and white striped lighthouse stood as still as a statue. The lighthouse…she recognized it.

_'Why am I in St. Augustine,' _she asked herself.

_'Because this is where you want to be.'_

The voice in her head was so familiar and yet so foreign. It was one she had not heard in a very long time. She seemed to have turned in slow motion, not wanting to see who she knew was behind her. He smiled at her, his brown hair down to his dark eyes. She looked him up and down, curious as to why he was wearing a white linen shirt and khaki pants.

"James," she hesitated. He nodded and smiled at her.

Like she was one with the wind, she ran to him. He took her into his arms, lifting her easily off the ground.

"I missed you so much," she murmured into his shoulder.

"And I you," he laughed. She found her footing as he placed her back onto the ground.

"What are you wearing," she asked with a smirk, her eyebrow raised playfully.

"Why do you ask," he grinned.

"I don't know, it's not really _you_. You know, there's no black," she playfully hit his shoulder. "But you look good."

"So do you," he smiled.

She looked down to herself, seeing the layers of white linen down to her bare feet. With a graceful turn, she faced a tidal pool so clear should could see herself as if it were a mirror. She looked the same but different; if possible, she felt even more beautiful. She shifted, the perfect white dress moving with her gracefully and perfectly over her curves. It was all too surreal.

"Where is this place? But how can this happen, James? You're…"

"Deceased," he grinned before his face faltered.

"Abigail," a voice said on the breeze. Her chest tightened. That sweet voice was one she hadn't heard in a very long time. She turned towards the ocean, seeing a familiar silhouette walking up the sand. Abby didn't need to see her face to know who she was. With a vampire sprint, she ran to her, sweeping her up into her arms.

"Mother!"

"Oh, my sweet Abigail," she whispered, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so very sorry for everything…"

"Shh," she consoled. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I love you, my dear daughter. Nothing could ever change that." Abby stared into her mother's eyes. Their eyes matched from the shades of grey to the deepest black. Her mother had always been pale with deep black hair, the highlights shining blue in the sun. To her, she had been the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing had changed.

"Your Mother is right," his voice chimed as he came over the dune.

"Father," she called, jumping into his strong arms.

"My sweet girl," he said as he swung her around in the circle of his arms. She kissed his cheek, giggles of joy escaping her throat as she was spun around.

"Father, please, I'm getting dizzy," she laughed. He stopped and set her down. Abby's eyes met his dark blue, shining eyes. She brushed back his dark mahogany hair out of his face. He smiled warmly down at her with pride. How could he possibly be proud of her?

"We missed you," he chuckled.

"I missed you all as well," she said, wrapping an arm around each of her parents.

She looked back to James, now smiling, holding onto a little girl's hand.

"James, is Grace with you?"

Abby thought she would cry as she saw Mercy running towards him. He smiled at his sister, nodding, before turning around to kiss his wife. She hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. And there he was, reunited with his wife and daughter.

The little girl with blonde ringlets and dark eyes approached her and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Aunt Abigail," she said politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Grace," Abby said, bending down to give her a hug. "And it's nice to see you again as well, Mercy."

Her sister-in-law smiled down at her as she clung to James' side.

"What is everyone doing here," Abby finally asked, standing up surrounded by her family.

"We knew you were going to come here, so we wanted to welcome you," her mother said. "And, we have some other visitors." Her mother pointed down the beach to a couple down by the lighthouse.

The man and woman approached the family, the woman appearing open and friendly while the man seemed very guarded.

"Hello," the blonde woman greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Mary Winchester. It's so nice to finally get to meet you, Abby."

"Oh my God," Abby stammered. "You're Mrs. Winchester…as in Dean and Sam's mom?"

"That's me," she smirked, her eyes shining brightly. "And please, call me Mom." She winked at her.

"Oh…but we're not mar-"

"Probably for the best," the man said.

"John," Mary scolded. "Excuse his manners. You know that we were both hunters…he's having a little trouble with Dean falling for a vampire."

"Oh, no. I totally understand," Abby agreed. "I didn't know what the heck was going on at first either!"

"So, have you finally decided which one of my boys you're going to be with," John asked smugly, his eyebrow raised.

"I guess I had that one coming," she said shyly.

"John," Mary scolded, hitting her husband in the gut. "That was not nice."

"What," John retorted. "She's the one who went and slept with them both."

"You know why that happened, John. I can see that you care about both of the boys well-being. And I can also see how deeply you love my son," she smiled at Abby. "He's very lucky to have you."

"I'm very lucky to have him," Abby said. Mary approached her and gave her a hug.

"I never thought he'd want to get married," she smirked at Abby, "But you changed his mind. That's a miracle in and of itself. And my grandchildren are just…precious."

"You can see them?"

"Anytime we want. We've been keeping a closer eye on them as of late," she said.

"You know, we have to, since you let Sam take them," John stated.

"Dean and I will get them back. I promise. And we'll save Sam too. I have faith."

She stared down her future father-in-law with intent and realized why people and creatures alike had been intimidated by John Winchester. He was indeed menacing. But, with her promise, he nodded, accepting her word.

"Thank you," he said to her with a smile.

"Abby, we have to talk," James said behind her, pulling on her arm.

"It was nice meeting you," she said to the Winchesters. John nodded to her. Mary smiled and pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you for everything you've done for my sons. Will you tell them that I love them and I miss them. And will you give those three babies kisses from their grandparents?"

"Three," Abby asked, her mind confused.

"Let them know we send our love as well," Abby's mother said as she kissed her daughter. Her father then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Always remember we love you, my Abby," her father said.

"Come Abby," James ordered, pulling on her arm more. She followed his lead, back over the dune, until they were alone.

"Jamie, what's going on," Abby asked her brother.

"Abby, you have to make a choice," his face fell. "Stay here or go back."

"What?"

"You're asleep, Ab. You lost a lot of blood to the point where you're in deep…as in coma deep. You can stay here with us, forever, or go back."

She glanced around at her surroundings; at her family. Abby hadn't felt that happy and at peace in a long time.

"Where's here," she questioned. "Is this like heaven or something?"

"This place is different for everyone."

"So, you were right…there is an afterlife for us," she asked, her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. Maybe James was right even as a child, his knowledge was beyond his years.

_"Do we have a soul, Jamie," she had asked with all seriousness.  
_

_He smiled that same reassuring smile to her, like he would for hundreds of years after. "Of course, Abigail. As long as we do good, we have a soul."_

"What do you think I should do, James," she requested his advice.

"It's up to you, sister. But I will tell you have three beautiful children and a man that loves you waiting for you at home," he smiled.

"So what, you're on Team Dean now," she smirked.

"I asked him to take care of you…and besides a few incidents, he has."

"Why is everyone saying I have three kids," she asked him.

"You do, Abby. Help arrived and you had a baby boy," he smiled.

"I did," she choked up.

"He needs you. April and Dylan need you. As much as I want you to stay, they could do with you more. And Dean, he's practically lost without you. You keep him in line and focused. Go back to them," he said, hugging her.

"But where is the baby," she asked panicked.

"I can answer that."

She turned towards the unknown female voice. Behind her was a beautiful, red haired woman. It took her a minute for Abby to process her face. She finally came across it from her mental database. Not from her memories, but those of Dean. It was Anna.

"Castiel took him and they are performing an exorcism on your son," she said with a sad smile.

"So he's…he's a dem-"

"They're still not sure. If he is, the exorcism will help. Cas will take care of him until he can come back to you. You need to go back," she said. "Dean needs you now more than ever."

She smiled at the angel, who seemed somewhat unhappy in her radiance.

"Thank you," she said to the angel. Anna nodded back to her.

Abby turned towards her brother with a smile. With tears running down, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, James. I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Abigail. Take care of yourself. I'm so proud of you."

She pulled away with a smile.

"So, how do I get back," she threw her hands up.

Anna approached her with a warm grin and placed a hand on her head.

She gasped deeply as she came to. Her vision was blurry as she looked at the flow of color around her.

"Doc, she's awake," a female said.

"Abby, Abby can you hear me," he said, shining a light in her face.

"Ah, yeah, just stop shining that fucking light in my eyes," she slurred.

"I think she'll be just fine," the male doctor said.

"She sounds like that same ole Abby," the female giggled.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. We've been waiting for you to wake up. You scared us for a while."

"Gwen, where's Dean," Abby said, looking around at the faces. She recognized them. Lenore, Gwen and Dr. Musgrove. The one face she was searching for wasn't there.

"He was here at your side for a long time, Abby," Lenore said, brushing back a strand from her face.

"Long time," Abby questioned.

"You've been out for almost a week," she stated.

Lenore told her about finding her under the water in the bloody bathtub. The three pulled her out, unable to get Abby to regain consciousness. Dr. Musgrove performed an emergency C-Section on the baby. He got him out just in time, and to his surprise, the baby was fine. It was at that moment that Dean and Castiel arrived at the cabin. Castiel immediately went to the child and took him away. Dean ran over to Abby, seeing her open and bleeding on the bathroom floor. He begged her to open her eyes as Dr. Musgrove sewed her up. He pleaded with the doc to help her. Dr. Musgrove offered help and said there were only a few things that he could do and they might not work. It was all up to Abby.

Dean had carried her to a bed in the other room and laid next to her for days at a time. He'd read to her, talk to her about mundane stuff, slept next to her.

"He told you that he loved you…a lot," she smiled at Abby. "He kept getting called on duty by Castiel. So he'd leave, do his job, and then drive all night to get back to you."

"Is that where he is now? On a job," Abby asked.

"Well, a lot has happened in a week, Ab," Lenore said sternly. "There's only two seals left. This is big. The war is almost at hand."

Abby pulled the blood IV out of her arm and started to get out of bed. Lenore caught her before she hit the floor. Gwen ran over to help her back in.

"No, I don't want to go lay down again!"

"Easy," Gwen urged. "You need your rest. It's a miracle that you're even up at all."

"Fuck that," Abby sneered. "Dean is out there facing this alone. I'm going to face it with him…for better or for worse."

Her two friends looked at her as she gave them a determined look. It was look that meant they need not counter her request because she wasn't going to back down. Nothing was going to stand between her and Dean. Nothing.

"I'll go get you some blood to drink," Gwen said. "You'll need your strength."

"Thank you," she nodded to her friend.

Abby now saw everything in her mind. No matter what, she was going to get Dean and the kids to safety. They were the top priority and her own well-being didn't matter. After all, she now knew what was on the other side…or maybe it was just all her mind playing tricks on her in sleep. Either way, she was willing to take the risk for her family.


	30. I Had A Good Time

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 11/30/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Dean was stopped at a shabby motel somewhere in the middle of Kansas. He didn't want to go any farther. All signs of the end pointed to Lawrence.

He sank down onto the bed, exhausted from the days drive alone and even more tired from the recent events. His mind was only focused on four things: Sam, the kids, Abby and the impending apocalypse. The last one didn't even seem that important.

Knock. Knock.

He grabbed for his knife, ready to get the jump on any unintended visitors.

_'Shit, no peep hole,' _he thought.

Quickly, he threw the door open, his hand on his weapon. He dropped it as soon as he saw her.

"Abby," he asked, surprised to see her at his door. "Babe, is that really you?"

She answered by jumping into his arms. He held her tight to him, grateful to feel her squeezing back. Laying next to her practically lifeless body for almost a week was enough to drive him crazy. Actually, he had almost convinced himself that she was going to be that way…forever. But, he couldn't convince himself that she'd give up. Dean knew her better than that.

He set her down, putting his hands on either side of her face. She smiled up at him, her face beaming. Abby looked…different somehow. Touched.

"I missed you, Dean," she whispered, her voice slightly trembling.

Dean smirked at her and pulled her face to his, kissing her softly at first and then deepening it. He _had _to kiss her again. It had been way too long since his lips had touched hers. She pulled away, resting her head against his.

"Dean, I love you."

"I love you too, Abby. Glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too. I came back for you," she smiled. She began to walk into the room, faltering a little as she was still regaining her footing. Dean picked her up and laid her down on the bed, setting himself beside her. The scene was all to familiar to him over the last week, but at least this time, she was awake.

"So, you came back for me, huh," he asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, you and the kids. Everyone told me you guys needed me."

"Who's everyone," he probed, confused by her happy reaction. Abby told him what she went to while she was 'asleep,' and it seemed more like a near-death experience than a dream. She happily told him about the reunion with her family. But, what struck him, was that his own folks showed up.

"Your mom was so pretty, Dean! She had the warmest eyes and smile. And her hair…blonde, wavy and _gorgeous_. She just radiated love." Dean was shocked as she listed some more details about his mom…more shocked because she had never even seen a photo of her, but she was able to describe her perfectly. Maybe she had seen her in his thoughts? That was the only thing he could think of.

"And your dad, man he's intimidating as hell…even to me," she laughed. Apparently, John Winchester didn't like the fact that Dean was with a vampire. Yep, it sounded like his dad. He laughed as Abby told him how Mom scolded Dad for his snide comments about her.

"She likes me," she smiled. "She told me to kiss the kids and that I needed to take care of you. She said she misses you and loves you."

"Wow," Dean said, feeling a little choked up. "A lot happened to you in a week too, huh?"

"It only seemed like a little while. I wish I had more time, but James said I had to go. Anna sent me back," she said. "So, I guess she's not that bad." She looked around her room with a curious look. "Why are we out by Lawrence, Dean?"

He sunk down onto the bed, not wanting to ruin his good buzz by bringing up bad news. The last few days had been…well not quite Hell, but pretty frickin' bad. Dean rolled onto his side, getting her up to speed on all the angel business. Things hadn't been going smoothly on their end. There was a lot of miscommunication amongst the winged ones. That led to the seals being down to two left. That was bad news for the good guys.

"It seems they're gathering around Lawrence…"

"To get together at Stull," Abby asked, obviously already knowing the significance of the cemetery. It was always rumored to be one of the gates of Hell. He always just knew it was a hangout of high school kids. The 'normal' teens just went there to drink and party.

"Yeah."

Dean ran his fingers gently over her body, resting on the new scars on her stomach. Castiel had told him that Abby's son was in the angel's care for now, for safety reasons. But, the exorcism had gone fine, at least from the main standpoint. The poor little guy did have some demon issues that Cas had taken care of. The boy was worn out and near death after the ceremony. Apparently, some of the angel's didn't like that Cas had made a deal with Dean and they wanted the kid dead, just in case. He stood next to his decision and took the kid away…to safety.

"I'm glad he's safe," Abby said, rubbing her hand over his. Her chilly hand instantly cooled his. "I can't wait to see him."

"I didn't get to see him for too long, but he's a cute little guy," Dean smiled at her. "I'm glad you're both ok." He planted a kiss on her forehead and started to move tenderly down her body. Her hands moved to his head, running her fingers through his hair. As soon as she started to moan, a flutter sounded in the room.

"Turn on the television," Castiel said, walking towards the box on the dresser.

"Woah, don't you guys ever knock," Dean said, trying to cover up the part of Abby he had managed to get undressed. If she could blush, she would have been beat red. He kissed her and threw the blanket over her body.

Castiel turned on the TV and the news was scrolling across the screen. Earthquakes…_everywhere_. Even in places that shouldn't be having them.

"It's a sign, Dean. They have broken one more. There's only one left…then Lucifer walks," Castiel said with deadly seriousness.

"Fuck," Dean swore.

"They're gathering at Stull, Lilith and her group. Sam and his followers are also going there with the intent to kill Lilith."

"So it's just going to be one big demon party," Dean smiled. "Well at least we can take a lot them out at once." He made a mental note to call Bobby, Ellen and Jo to warn them about what was goin' to go down. They had followed him, knowing that the end might be coming soon. None of them were going down without a fight.

"Tomorrow," Abby started. "Tomorrow is when Venus rises in the sky." Her eyes looked around nervously.

"So you're into astronomy now," he smirked.

"Dean, Venus is the symbol for Lucifer. The last seal is to be broken as Venus rises," Castiel answered.

"They're gonna do it tomorrow," Dean asked, feeling his heart sink.

"Tomorrow night. We don't have much time. I'll leave you two alone. We are all reconvening tomorrow morning to talk strategy. I'll come get you two. Goodnight," the angel said before disappearing.

"Tomorrow," Abby mumbled. "We have tomorrow…and then what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, joining her again on the bed.

"I mean, what happens to vampires if they take over?"

"Abby, most of the vamps joined sides with the demons weeks ago. Your nest is the only one left that's on our side. Same goes for the shifters. We're kinda outnumbered."

"We're the only nest left? Wow. I would have a least thought there were some more with…feelings."

"They're scared, Ab. They went onto the side they think will win."

"Dean, I'm scared too, but it doesn't mean I don't know what's right." She was trembling. He didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. The same thoughts were going through his own head. What happens if the demons take over? What's gonna happen to their kids? What's gonna happen to Sam? What happens after _the end_? Neither of them knew the answer.

The one thing he knew for sure was she was the one person he wanted to be with that night. He pulled her tight to him, softly massaging her body, trying to memorize every curve. She put her lips to his neck, tenderly kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder. Their wasn't one place on her body that he didn't press his lips to. If this was their last night, he was going to love her right.

The two rolled in the sheets together, taking their time. After all, it could be their last night…for real. Dean reveled in the sounds she made as he made love to her. He memorized the way her eyes rolled back as he pushed into her. The way her fingers ripped the sheets as she arched her back out of pleasure. The little moans she made in between the purring of his name.

It was hours later that they stopped, falling down together on the bed from exhaustion. They laid there, staring at each other, always making sure to keep physical contact.

"Tired," Abby asked.

"Yep, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight," he sighed.

"Me neither," she giggled nervously.

"You need to rest, Abby," Dean smiled, brushing the hair from her face.

"Nope," she said. "I'm not gonna miss any time I have with you."

"I love you, Abby," he said, betraying tears escaping his eyes. "Thanks for sticking by me."

"I love you too, Dean. And not a problem. I wasn't going to let your sweet ass get away," she laughed.

Her dark eyes light up as she chuckled. He was gonna miss that. Dean would miss everything about Abby, just like he did before.

He shook the bad thoughts from his mind. Fuck them. He was going to enjoy what little time he had with her.

The two of them stayed up talking all night together, laying in bed in each other's arms, learning even more about the other than they ever had. They talked about everything from past loves, favorite colors, songs they loved, to favorite sexual positions. They laughed a lot, got out some depressing stuff, and all in all opened up to each other absolutely and completely. There was no more lying and nothing else between them. They were one.

"You know, we never did get married," Abby sighed. "I guess I didn't keep my end of the bargain."

"Well, if I recall, you said that when I came back and Lilith was dead you would. So, you're off the hook on that one. The bitch is still alive," he smiled. "Besides, I don't need a piece of paper. You're just as much a wife to me now as you'll ever be."

"Thanks," she questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I didn't mean it in that way. There's just no way I could love you more than I already do, wife or not. That's all I meant. I can't imagine doing this with any other chick…for better or for worse, right," he smirked.

"For better or for worse," she leaned in for a kiss.

"Alright, Ab. It's your turn to ask me a question. I don't know what else is left, but shoot."

"Well, there is one more thing that I don't know about you," she asked, her fingers drawing circles in his palm.

"Really," he asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's just that something that your mother said to me has been bothering me," she started. "She said to tell you not to be scared of _your_ power. Dean, what was she talking about?"

Dean rolled onto his side as the rising sun started to shine through the thin gap between the black-out drapes. With a sigh, he flipped back over to face Abby, about to tell her the secret he had kept from everyone since he was a teenager.


	31. Nobody's Hero

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/10/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

"When I was little," he started, pausing to take a deep, calming breathe. "Mom used to tell me that angels were watching over me and Sammy." He smiled, shaking his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was right.

"Well, lots of parents do that," Abby acknowledged.

"Did yours," he asked, wondering what kinda bedtime stories vampires told their kids.

Abby shrugged. She couldn't recall anytime where they mentioned any higher-powered beings wanting to help them. After all, her kind was considered by most to be unholy.

"I believed in angels back then. Sometimes, the way Mom spoke about them, you'd believed the woman had actually met one," Dean smiled.

She rolled onto her side to face him, reminding him that maybe that could have been the case. Maybe Abby was right.

"Life was easy back then. None of this hunting crap. The only thing I was worried about were my toys and my favorite TV shows," he laughed. "But I did believe in angels…and I swear that I used to be able to see something. See people that no one else could see. I used to have an imaginary friend that I'd talk to at the house in Lawrence. For the life of me, I can't remember the dude's name."

"You were psychic," Abby asked, slightly excited. "Just so you know, being psychic as a kid isn't that unusual. Lots of kids are."

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, a look of confusion across his face that slowly faded into the depths of sadness he was used to. "When Mom died, any faith I had went out the window. There couldn't be angels or a god. If they were around, they let me down when they let my mom die."

She smiled sadly at him, stroking his cheek with her cool hand.

"So, I took care of Sammy like Mom would have wanted me to. And I believed in Dad and what he was doing. I started to believe in what I could see. Hell, I had seen monsters, shapeshifters, ghosts, and demons by the time I was _nine! _I knew the supernatural existed because I saw it with my own two eyes. I had _never _seen an angel or god. What I knew as a kid was that somethings in this world were just bad. Just evil and wrong."

She stared at him, brushing his hair back. Dean reached up and took her hand in his.

"A few weird things happened to me before. Abby, I've never told anyone about this stuff…not even Sammy. I just didn't want to be known as a freak, ya know? "

"First off, you're talking to a _vampire _here. I'm the epitome of freak. And I won't tell, Dean. I promise."

"One time, when I was in sixth grade, I took my gun out to shoot some cans on a fence for practice while Sam was at school. Dad was off on a hunt and I pretty much did what I wanted. Well, some cans fell to the ground and I shot at them. Somehow, I accidentally shot a rabbit that ran by. Poor little guy didn't have a chance," he smiled sadly. "I had killed demons and never flinched…but this rabbit hit me somewhere deep. Maybe because he had never done anything. I ran over to him, and saw that he wasn't moving. I just fell down and felt horrible for killing him. So, I picked it up and went to find a shovel to bury it. As it was in my hands, I felt tears roll down my face into my palms. Only, when I looked down, they weren't tears…it was blood."

Abby's face shifted from mild curiosity to bewilderment. It was as if she was looking at him for who he really was for the very first time.

"The blood was all over my hands; I must have been cryin' them for a while. But, weird thing was, after I watched one roll onto my hand, the little dude got up, shook off and I swear just jumped down and ran away."

"Oh my God."

"I stood there and I couldn't move…I was really scared," he said, shaking at the memory. "I ran back to the hotel as fast as I could and thankfully got there before Dad got back. The funny thing is the first thing I did was look at myself in the mirror when I got back to the room. I remember seeing the blood coming out of the corner of my eyes. It was a major freak out. But, I got myself cleaned up and blocked it out, promising myself that I would never become something Dad would want to hunt. So that's what I did."

"Dean…did you ever do it again," Abby asked.

"Nope. I swore I wouldn't do it again and I kept my word. Couldn't speak to angels or spirits or whatever the hell I used to when I was little either. I was just a regular ole hunter. Well, that is until high school."

"What happened then," she questioned, apparently riveted by his revelation.

"You know how I always said that I could read people; know them and understand them?"

"Yeah. So? A lot of people can do that, Dean," she smirked.

"Well, I always knew I had the ability to…understand I guess. There was this douche bag at school that used to pick on Sammy when he got off of the bus. Sam could handle himself…hell he could have killed the kid. But for some reason, he let this ass beat the shit outta him. I freaked out and told Sam that I was going to kick this kid's ass if he ever touched him again. Well, the jerk did. So, I told Sam to go back to the hotel and I couldn't wait to beat him. As I walked over to wail on him, for some reason, I could read his thoughts and I got a clear picture of why he picked on little kids; when the kid was at home, his dad would beat up on _him_. Granted, I also got some other juicy tidbits on his life that I could have used to scar him for life at school…but, I saw why this kid turned into a jerk. I just walked up to him, told him to lay off my brother, and that he needed to get some help for what was happening at home. Kid looked at me like I had three eyes," he smirked. "That was the end of that. It scared the shit outta me too. That was another 'gift' that was too dangerous to use."

"Dean, could you do anymore? I mean, did anything else happen later on?"

He shrugged. The incidents scared the crap outta him and he never tried to use them again. He never wanted to use them. To him, since angels didn't exist, they could only be related to one thing; demon stuff. Back then, he only knew of bad, evil things that could do what he could.

Abby smiled at him and thanked him for telling her. She knew it was hard for him to do.

"Dean…Castiel said you were chosen for a reason. Maybe your powers, your gifts, were meant to be used for good. I mean, they could be useful in the upcoming battle, ya know?"

"Abby, I don't think I could use them. They're not right."

"So you think I'm evil because I can read thoughts?"

"No, no. You use it for good. There were probably plenty of times in your life that you could have screwed people over and you didn't."

"Neither did you, Dean. I fact, maybe you saved that kid's life. Maybe he did get help because of you."

"Well, I'm sure I probably pissed the big guy upstairs off enough. Why the fuck choose me now?"

Abby started laughing.

"What's so funny, Ab?"

"You're worried that you pissed off God and you're wearing a Pagan god symbol around your neck," she asked, playing with the amulet around his neck. "Do you know what Castiel told me? This gift Sam gave you is what made your resurrection from Hell possible. It protected you down there and was the only way that Castiel had the ability to pull you out. You were saved by an iconic image of ancient Paganism, yet the big guy upstairs thought it was ok to lift you up. You have _purpose_, Dean. _Use_ your gifts."

He smiled at her, unable to comprehend how he ended up with such a cool chick. She smirked back and kissed him lightly on the mouth. All too soon, she broke their embrace and got up to get dressed. They had to go meet up with Castiel.


	32. The Day I Tried To Live

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/10/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

The Impala rolled to a stop outside of the abandoned barn they were told to meet. The two of them paused briefly, taking hesitating breathes before they left the 'safe' confines of the vehicle. Abby smiled as Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring grin.

"Let's go, babe," he said as he got out of the car.

Abby took another unnecessary inhale, readying herself for what laid ahead. She opened her door and saw Dean waiting for her with a crooked smirk, hands in his pockets. Even though she knew what could possibly be awaiting them that evening, she didn't care. In that moment, despite everything, she was happy. Maybe it was her way of coping. Whatever the reason, she couldn't help but run as fast as she could to Dean, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey," he said, kissing her. "I would say we should do it right here…but maybe not with the angels on the other side of the door. Am I right?" They both laughed.

The door creaked open, from behind Dean.

"There's one right behind me isn't there," he sighed, setting her back on the ground.

"Yep. Maybe you _are_psychic! Hi Cas," Abby greeted him over Dean's shoulder.

Castiel smiled and motioned for them to come inside. The cavernous barn was filled with various species. To the far right were the human hunters, their weapons on hand. She could tell they were uneasy with the situation. Abby smiled and waved at Bobby, Tamara, Ellen, and Jo, making them feel a little more at ease. It was always nice to have a vampire on their side. On the left, seated on some old hay bales were the members of her nest…or what was left of it. There are about fifteen left, Lenore and Gwen two of them. They nodded at the couple as the walked next to each other through the barn. In the far back, huddled together, were a group emitting tremendous power, so much so that it hurt Abby's head.

"It's probably best if you shield for a while," Cas suggested, letting her know that those were some of the angelic warriors. Dean asked if they knew not to do the whole eye-burny thing to his friends, including the vampires. Castiel smirked at the lingo and acknowledged that he had informed his brothers and sisters of the request. They were not to harm anyone in the barn.

Abby let out a comforting breathe. With her shield up, her head felt a little better. Unfortunately, come battle time, she knew she was going to have to let some thoughts in for the greater good. She took a seat on an old sawhorse, Dean taking a seat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They listened to Castiel and the angels give orders for the battle. Abby was totally captivated by the angels. Sure, they appeared just look like normal people to the naked eye, some even not that good looking, but even so, they were absolutely, amazingly beautiful.

Her thoughts were turned back to herself as Dean rubbed the inside of her hands with his thumbs, tracing the lines on her palms. She laughed as he unconsciously focused on the lifeline. She chuckled to herself, wondering if her's actually ran down her entire body.

"We must keep Sam away from Lilith and out of Stull at all costs," Castiel says, the angels agreeing with him.

"Well how do we do that," Ellen asked, standing with her hands on her hips. "He's taken one of your guys out already. The vamps can be taken out with a swipe of a knife. Who's gonna take him?!"

The vampires sounded in agreement.

"We need a better plan," Lenore sounded, standing with Ellen.

An angel stepped forward next to Castiel and pointed down to Dean.

"Why doesn't _he_make the plan? After all, Castiel, you believe he can help this world," he said.

Abby could feel Dean sweat and the thoughts running through his mind; in his head, he wasn't good enough. She squeezed his hand.

"Perhaps you are right, Gregory," Castiel said, yielding the floor to Dean.

Dean stayed seated behind Abby.

"Go on," she whispered, craning her neck to look back at him. "Just think of this as any other hunt. It's just a job. You know combat and tactics like the back of your hand. I _know _you can do this, Dean." She kissed his cheek instead of giving him a reassuring kick in the pants.

Abby watched as Dean stood up and made changes to the plan trying to ensure everyone's safety. That is, everyone's but his own. It was his downfall; he always felt the propensity towards sacrifice. In fact, in his new plan, he had Abby pretty much seated safely in the corner.

"And what about the kids," Abby stood defiantly in front of Dean.

"I'll handle 'em."

"_AND_ Sam?! No, I'm not going to stand idly by while you try to save the day or die trying! _I'll _get the kids."

Dean was about to argue with her, in his head, he was already thinking of comebacks. But instead, his tense gaze softened and he just smirked at her. He gave in…something that was not expected. He rarely ever put down his guard. But then again, this time was different. No matter what any of them did, they could lose…and if they lost, it would cost them everything.

The group waited together, planning up to the afternoon. Most parted to gather supplies and get into positions. All of the group left except Dean and Abby. Castiel thought it would be safer for them to stay back until the very moments they were needed. Abby knew he was probably close by, keeping watch over the flock.

They sat on a hay bale, sitting so their knees were touching. She twirled a piece of hay between thumb and forefinger, laying herself back to let her thoughts flow. The old beams in the ceiling seemed pretty sturdy considering they were over 100 years old. They didn't build them like they used to.

She smiled as Dean leaned over her. There was something about him that made her instantly happy whenever she saw him, no matter what the circumstances.

"You know I love you," she grinned, brushing his cheek with her cool hand. His warm skin felt like fire beneath hers. "And I'm so proud of you, Dean."

He gave her a tiny grin, but she knew inside, he still didn't believe it. To him, no one should be proud. She couldn't understand that, after all the good he'd done, why he'd think that way?

"After all this, you know the whole impending apocalypse thing, I'm comin' back for you," he smirked.

She closed her eyes, as the scene was all too familiar. It was almost a year ago that they had a similar, heart wrenching conversation.

_'Give those babies some love from me,' he thought._

_"I always do."_

_'I love you. I'll see you in a couple weeks.'_

_"I'll be waiting," she said, planting another softer, sweeter kiss on his lips._"Dean," she started as she tried to keep the emotion at bay, "don't promise things that you have no control over keeping."

He recognized her tone as fear and took her into his arms. She laughed, feeling as if she should be the one comforting him. After all, _she _could live for all eternity. If Hell were to come to Earth, that would be her damnation forever. Dean lifted her up into a sitting position across from him. She got comfortable by tucking her knees under and to the side. Abby looked at him queerly as he dug frantically through his pockets.

'_What on Earth is he looking for?'_

His eyes lit up as he found his prize in his inside jacket pocket.

"What's goin' on," she asked, nervously giggling.

"I wanna give you something, Ab." He pulled out a small, silver circlet with one small diamond in the middle. Dean took her hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger, closing his palm over her hand. "What do ya know…it actually fits," he laughed. "It was Mom's."

"Oh," Abby said, looking down at Mary Winchester's apparent engagement ring. It was modest to say the least. Although, it had probably taken young John months to acquire enough money to make the purchase. Either way, it was out of love.

"Dad got it from Missouri once when we rolled back into town. She found it in the house after the fire and kept it to give to Dad. I never even knew this made it through the fire until after Dad died. Sam and I found it in his belongings. And you know, at first I didn't want it. I told Sam he could have it. But, he told me to keep it. So I did…but now I want you to have it."

"Oh Dean," she gasped, "I can't do that! It was your mom's and is the only tangible thing you have left of her. It's special…too special for me." She reached down to take it off reverently before Dean lifted her hand up to look at it on her finger.

"It looks good on you," he said with an adorable smile.

She gave in. The happiness on his face was enough to seal the deal. The ring on her hand was now, officially, her engagement ring.

"Wait a minute," she smirked devilishly. "This isn't fair."

"How come?"

"I have two," she said, pulling the necklace out from under the collar of her shirt. On it was the silver ring Dean had given her before his deal came due.

"So?"

She looked down to the silver ring she wore on her thumb. It was a little big, but she didn't care. It wiggled off with little effort and she put her hand out, gesturing for his left hand. He rolled his eyes and gave it to her.

Abby took his left ring finger and slid the antique ring into place. She jokingly made a locking sound as she put it on.

"Hey, wasn't this James'?"

"Yep. I want you to have it," she beamed. "Now we're even. Everyone will know I own you." She stuck her tongue out at him as he poked her in the side.

"No one can own me, baby," he said, pulling his collar up, before busting up. Abby rolled, her sides hurting from the laughter. If Castiel could hear them, he probably thought they had finally lost their ever loving minds.

"So you know, once I kill Lilith," Abby smirked. "I'm gonna officially make you mine. But you know what, we should write our own vows."

"Huh? I always thought you'd be the traditional kinda chick when it came to that…you know, sentimental stuff."

"Well, we're not traditional now are we," she smiled up at him. "Besides, I think we should add our own touches. For example, I promise I won't get mad at you for checking out Busty Asian Beauties dot com every so often."

He laughed at her with love and affection. When they finally stopped shaking from the sadness and hilarity of it all, they stared at each other. Abby could see the sun shining into the barn through a crack in the wood. It was getting low and warm in the sky. The time was upon them. Dean pulled her to him and kissed her. Their tongues dance together, probing each other's mouths intimately. Their kiss was long, deep, sloppy and harsh. Abby knew both of their lips would be bruised afterward and she didn't care. If that was to be their last kiss, it was going to be a damn good one.

"Castiel says it's time," Abby said, breaking the embrace and relaying the telepathic message to Dean. He reluctantly jumped down from the bale, putting his hand out to her. With a grin, she took it and he set her down beside him. They looked at each other with heavy hearts and glistening eyes.

"Go save your brother. I'll be alright."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and walked backwards towards the exit. Abby let go of his hand and turned to leave, not wanting him to see how scared she really was. _She_ needed to be his strength.

* * *

Abby raced to the forest outside of Stull cemetery, hearing a voice in her head say that the children were to be staying there. Luckily, she had yet to run into Sam or Lilith. That wasn't too comforting thought, as the real chaos had yet to begin. Sam's brigade was in the cemetery searching for any sign Lilith. Their mission was to get a hold of her so Sam could take her out. So far, from what she could gather from their thoughts, no one had seen her.

At vampire speed, she cruised through the woods, keeping her eyes and ears open for the sights and sounds of her kids. Finally, she spotted them. They were running playfully after someone, almost as if they were following whoever it was to safety.

"Dylan! April," she yelled to them. They stop in their tracks immediately, turning towards the voice that knew their name. Abby sighed with relief as she saw them pause. That is, until she saw who was leading them to 'safety.'

"Come on, we're going to be late," the little girl yelled back at them. The brunette skipped back playfully to join her apparent new friends.

As Abby approached them, she didn't recognize the girl, but she recognized the power. She growled as the little girl played with a strand of her daughter's long, dark wavy hair.

"Lilith."


	33. Afterimage

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/11/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Lilith smiled up at Abby.

"Hi, Abby! It's so nice to finally meet you," she squealed, hugging April to her side.

"Wish I could say the same," Abby sneered.

"Why do you have to be so mean," the demon pouted. "All I've ever been is nice to you." She smiled. Lilith pulled April closer to her. She was clearly sending a message. If Abby made a move, her children would be in danger. Dylan cautiously stood back from the two young girls and his mother. Abby wish she could send her thoughts to him.

"I want Mommy," April whispered to Lilith.

"You mean that blonde woman," Lilith asked innocently. April nodded. "But April, she's not your Mommy. That lady kidnapped you and has been lying to you." Lilith smiled and pointed to Abby. "She's your real mommy."

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing; was Lilith telling her kids the truth? What was her angle?

April looked at Abby with a confused gaze…but Dylan...his face fell as memories flooded him. She could see the moments he remembered of her before Sam took him away. There were glimpses of her voice, her face, her laugh, the feel of her hair against his head when she read him a story. Most of all, he remembered that his real mom loved him. Abby smiled at him and Dylan had tears in his eyes. April, on the other hand, wouldn't even look at her.

"Dylan, April run," Abby yelled. "Get outta here!"

"April, come on," Dylan shouted.

April flicked her wrist, using her telekinetic ability to pick up some giant, moss covered tombstones and hurl them at Lilith, mangling the host child's body. With the cracking of broken bones in her neck, she turned and smiled at the young girl. April ran over to her brother for safety and he provided it in the form of a shield. And not just any shield; he had the ability to shield both _himself and her_. Abby was surprised at how powerful her children really were.

The kids ran off as fast as they could, and Abby sighed with relief. But, she knew, they weren't outta the woods yet.

Lilith picked herself up, smoothing out her dress over the unnatural angles of her broken body. With a huff, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your kids are _very _mean," she huffed playfully.

"And you're a bitch," Abby spat.

"That's no way to talk to a child now, is it?"

"You're no child, you demon slut." The demon's cocky smile turned into a frown. "I'm gonna kill you Lilith for what you did to Dean."

"You're a silly goose," she laughed. "You wouldn't kill your own mother now would you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're _crazy_! My mother was _Anne Stuart. _She was an honorable, decent, special woman and she's dead."

"Well, technically, I'm _her_ mother too," she smiled. Lilith sat on the ground with her legs crossed. "Want me to tell you a story? Well, a long time ago, I was a pretty woman. I did some naughty things, but that's ok. Everyone does. I just liked blood a lot. The people were mean to me and a lot of my kids were killed except for a daughter I had. And I got cursed. My name was different back there though…people used to call me Lamia."

"Lamia," Abby repeated to herself. Could she be the one who started it all? Was Abby one of the direct descendents of the child in front of her? Could she be the first vampire?

"Where do you think that you got your powers, silly goose?"

Shaking with realization, Abby ran away. She sprinted as fast as she could. Her thoughts were only on one thing; if Lilith was her relative, there was no doubt in her mind now that she came from evil.

"No, don't run. Stay," the voice said behind her as she was pulled down to the wet earth. Abby winced as her head hit the ground with a thud. "Oh that's gonna leave a bump." She giggled and pranced around her. "You know Abby, I always wished I could jump inside that body of yours. It would have been fun to screw with the Winchesters a little." Lilith sat in front of her, her balled fists under her chin. "What was it like to kiss Dean? He looks like he'd be a demon in the sack."

Abby turned away disgusted as the little girl danced around her. She managed to make a move to hurt Lilith, but was caught mid attack, her arm like a toothpick in the white-eyed demon's grip. With a scream, Abby tried to strike again, this time managing to make contact with her face before Lilith pinned her to the ground, grinding her feet into Abby's chest. The splintering sound of her ribs breaking sounded like twigs in the woods.

Abby laid motionless as Lilith looked down at her, a smile playing across her cruel lips. She looked up at the sky and then looked back down at the vampire on the ground.

"One more seal to go," she boasted. "Now, you have a choice, Abby. I could either run after your kids and drag back your daughter…or…"

"Or what," Abby coughed.

"Or I can use you. Although I had hoped to get my hands on that pretty new baby of yours. Congrats," she smirked.

"I'm not gonna do anything for you, you stupid bitch," Abby screamed as loud as she could, her chest burning from the strain on her chest.

"It's your choice," Lilith devilishly snickered. "You or your daughter. One of you will be involved. But I warn you, I burn through children so much more quickly than adults. You know, one minute they're alive, the next…well, their parents are always really sad when I go away."

Abby's heart sank. Did she really even have a choice?

"Goody," Lilith yelped, clapping her hands, already knowing the decision Abby would make. "Well, you see, one of the seals…which used to be hard, was to possess an incorporeal being. No demon had done it before because incorporeal beings don't have souls. No soul, no exchange, no body, no possession. That makes sense right? Well I was so happy to meet your kids, because they're both! Vampire AND human?! It would have worked perfectly. But then you 'died' or whatever it is you things do when you croak," she snarled. "Apparently, you have one, or something like it."

"What," Abby choked.

"Yep. The pretty red-haired angel…Anna I think, told a few people, who told some other people, who told some of us."

She inhaled a sharp breathe, confused at what Lilith was saying. After all, she had convinced herself everything that had happened during the birth of her son was a vivid dream. They were only the delusions of a woman in a coma. But, if it wasn't, then she had a …

"Now, Abby, I need your help right now. If not, I'm gonna go get my little friend April."

Reluctantly, Abby closed her eyes and nodded. But, what Lilith didn't know what that she had a plan. She wasn't goin' down without a fight and she wasn't gonna let the world end because of her.

Abby screamed as Lilith's young body fell and the familiar smoke moved inside her own form. The worst part of it all was that she was still there, inside her own mind, unable to control her own actions and movements. Her body skipped over to a clear pond and she saw herself looking at her own reflection. Her fingers skimmed her perfect curves and played with her hair.

"Your body is really pretty," her own face grinned with ghostly white eyes.


	34. Hells Bells

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/15/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Dean put some shells in his sawed off as he walked with the hunting party towards Stull Cemetery. Everyone was a bundle of nerves and the fear was so thick you could almost taste it. Hell, even _he _was on edge. No, that wasn't the right word. Dean was fucking terrified. If he fucked up, it could be the end right then and there. No second chances…or more in his case. His heart pounded in his chest as he checked out the grave-spotted field. Even surrounded by friends and angels, he didn't feel the least bit comforted.

"You ok, son," Bobby said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy," Dean replied sarcastically.

Bobby just smirked and patted his arm again. He tried his best to make him feel better. That's why he loved Bobby like a father.

As they approached the cemetery's main hill, Dean got a strange vibe from Castiel. It was as if he was sad or scared…and it wasn't just about the whole shebang that was about to go down; it was only when he looked at Dean.

"Hey Cas," he asked, jogging a little to catch up with the angel. "What's goin' on?"

He didn't answer but Dean could tell he wanted to. The other angels looked down at him and scoffed. They had looks on their faces which he interpreted as 'if he's the one who's going to lead us, we're so screwed.' Maybe they were right.

The group stopped as they saw movement in the graveyard. Demons and a lot of them. Dean recognized the freakishly tall one in the group right away; Sam.

"Find her," he ordered to Ruby, who took off.

"Who's her," Dean whispered to Cas, as the ducked low behind some trees for cover.

"They're looking for Lilith. He's still determined to kill her."

"Ruby looks…"

"Frightened?"

"Yeah."

Sam's head twisted towards his brother's voice and he smiled sinisterly at him, shaking his head from side to side. Apparently, he couldn't believe Dean would still try to save him. Damn right he was still gonna try.

A blur ran through the woods in the distance, almost unnoticed by most. Well, except for the angels and vampires. He recognized the silhouetted form immediately.

"Abby," he whispered as she approached the group. Quickly, she rushed to him, looking unfazed by her hurried pace.

"Dean, the kids are safe. I sent them away."

In the distance, Sam smiled and closed the distance between himself and the couple. A trio of angels tried to block him were easily thrown aside. The fight had begun.

"Dean, you're pathetic. You can't even tell that she's not herself; that's not Abby," Sam snarled, looking down at her. Dean gasped as she smiled and her eyes went pale white.

"Oh fuck," Dean muttered as Lilith grinned as Abby.

"What's the matter, hun. It's just me," she chuckled. "I must say, Abby has a nice and tight little body. I may have to borrow it for a while longer." She rubbed her hands over herself.

"You stupid bitch," Dean spat, before Sam pushed him away with his thoughts, tossing him backwards.

"She's mine," his younger brother chuckled, circling her.

"Oh, am I," she smirked.

With a snarl, Sam attacked her, pinning her physically against a huge granite stone monument. All the while, Lilith laughed playfully.

"You like taking advantage of Abby, don't you? It makes you feel all strong and power," she panted as Sam pushed himself further to her. "Go ahead." She pulled him forward and gave him a kiss. Dean gasped as she probed Sam's mouth with her tongue. He knew it wasn't 'Abby' doing it, but still. To see it again…he couldn't help but be pissed off.

Lilith pulled back and smirked up at Sam before her eyes went white and she pushed him back with her own force.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Sammy," she snickered.

"Maybe you should be," he boasted, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing. Abby gasped and grabbed at her throat.

"Sammy! Don't hurt Abby," Dean yelled running to aid her body. After all, once the bitch was gone, it was still her in there hurting.

Dean pulled at Sam's arm and pulled him away. His brother sneered down at him and punched at him before Dean countered his attacked and hit the demon brother in the face. Sam spit out blood and smeared it away from his mouth.

"What do I care about hurting your _precious_ Abby, Dean," he mocked. "In fact, she and that demon bitch in her should both burn in Hell."

Before Sam could hit Dean, Lilith jumped in and tackled Sam to the ground. Like a woman possessed, she clawed and scratched at his face, tearing into his skin. Sam growled and struck her, causing her to bleed into his open wounds, her blood mingling with his own.

Sam grunted and threw Lilith off of his chest and he started to tremble. Dean stared down at him with concern and then past him to the horizon. A small star started to shine over the edge; Venus was beginning to rise.

"Dean," Abby sobbed, seemingly able to regain control of herself. Dean cautiously ran to her side with his weapon at the ready. "Dean, I have Lilith in me."

"I know."

"I need you to do something right now…get Ruby's knife and stab me."

"Ab, I can't do that…"

"DO IT! We need to end this now! I don't know how much longer I can hold her back…," she howled in agony.

Dean turned to see Ruby already running to his aide, knife in hand.

"Dean, I'm sorry…for everything," she said with completely sincerity, handing him her blade. He looked down at the knife and knew he had seen this before. In fact, he had had thirty years of this very scene.

_"If you don't do it, we will," she hissed. "And we won't make it quick." She backed off with a smile._

_Abby panted, raising her head to look at him.  
_

"_Dean, I thought you loved me," she sobbed.  
_

"_Kill the bitch," another demon spat. When Dean didn't respond, the demon kicked Abby in the spine and Dean could hear it crack. She screamed in pain.  
_

"_Do it," the female demon yelled. Dean couldn't. With that, the demon grabbed her leg and broke it in half. Abby laid before him, screeching like a wild animal, in a twisted heap. She gasped and twitched in agony. He just couldn't see her like that anymore. So, he did what he thought he'd never have to do. He raised the machete over his head, aiming for her throat.  
_

"_I'm sorry," he sobbed as he brought the knife down.  
_

"_DEAN," she screamed out just before it hit. With that, it was over._"I can't…," he whispered absently.

"PLEASE, DEAN! I LOVE YOU! DO IT! I CAN'T KEEP HER IN HERE FOR TOO MUCH LONGER," she screamed, pointing down to the bloody binding symbol she had torn into her wrist with her fingernails. As she talked, her eyes flashed white and her fingers began to tear at the symbol, trying to break the bond.

"I'm sorry," he choked hoarsely, raising the glinting blade above his head.

Casitel quickly interceded and grabbed his hand by the wrist, stopping his attack in mid-air.

"No, Dean," Cas started, "That knife will not have any affect on Lilith but it will for sure kill Abby. That's what Lilith wants. She's already broken the last seal."

Abby hissed as her hands frantically cut into her wrist. Her eyes once again went from white to the familiar black.

"Dean, go," she demanded, writhing on the wet ground.

"I'll stay with her," Ruby yelled as Dean followed Castiel towards the battle that was already raging. Angels and demons were throughout the cemetery, using their powers and strength against each other. He honestly couldn't tell by viewing the blurred scene which side had the upper hand. As he watched in awe of the epic battle, Dean suddenly found himself on his back. Sam smirked above him, using only his telepathy to hold his brother at bay as the elder struggled to break free. With the flutter of wings, Castiel was at Dean's aid, pulling Sam away and sending him flying across the distance.

He helped Dean onto his feet and looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I'm sorry for this Dean," he said, turning in the direction of Sam in the distance. "There is no way to save him now. We must kill him…_you_ must kill him."

"No…," he started before turning towards the familiar yet maniacal laughter in the distance.

Abby was on her back, staring up at Ruby.

"You know you're gonna die, right Ruby," the vampire mocked. "And this time, your ass is going to stay in The Pit. Burning. Tearing. Shredding. Bleeding. Forever."

Ruby tried to stop her as Lilith pick up her knife and started to slash at Abby's neck, cutting only a little at time, making rips and tears in her skin. It would only be a matter of time before the cuts would turn into one big slash and Abby would be gone…this time for good.

Before he could go to her aid, Sam appeared and pushed Dean and Castiel with his mind over to Lilith. With just the strength of his power, he pressed Dean, Castiel and Ruby to gravestones around Lilith. One handed, her lifted by the throat. She laughed at him, staring deep into his eyes.

"I swore I was gonna kill you," Sam said. He raised his other hand and started to pull Lilith out of Abby's body. Abby choked, the black smoked spewing from her mouth. Sam's nose bled as the black mist projected out of Abby.

"But I helped you," Lilith cried. Sam pulled harder, until the cloud was burned down to Hell.

As Lilith disappeared, hopefully forever, Dean watched as Abby's dark eyes rolled into the back of her head, the blood from her throat streaming down the front of her body. From the corner of his eye, he could now see Venus fully up in the sky. Sam turned to him and snicked, his eyes turning from yellow to bright red.


	35. Armor & Sword

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/20/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

Abby's body hit the ground with a thud as Sam dropped her from almost five feet above.

Dean's green eyes lock with his brother's crimson. The foreboding sound of thunder echoed in the distance, accompanied by the expected burst lightening. What wasn't expected was the black shapes that appeared behind Sam. Dean recognized them, as he had seen similar ones the night he and Bobby had first summoned Castiel. Wings. Only, these weren't the fluffy wings of an angel; these were pointed, asymmetrical and far from perfect. They were the wings of a demon.

Chaos erupted around him as the final battle began. Angels and demons battled in what was foretold in The Book. Who knew that any of that stuff was actually true?

Sam had already taken out several angels as Castiel tended to Dean on the ground. He couldn't believe it. After all the time trying to save Sam, he failed…no, he _couldn't_. He'd die tryin' before he'd let Sammy go. Maybe Abby was right about his powers; maybe there were there for a reason. Dean opened up his senses in a way he hadn't for over a decade. Scared to view what he might see, Dean pushed his mind out to his brother, pushing past the horrible darkness on the outer shell of his thoughts. Inside, Dean found Sam, _his Sam._ The little brother he would always love.

"Sammy," Dean hissed in pain on the ground, starting to feel the sting of the wounds previously inflicted.

The man in front of him didn't flinch as he took out another angel, along with one of Abby's vampire friends. But, inside, Dean could see the real Sam and he was listening. He pushed his mind harder, trying to get within reach of his Sammy. Before he could, he found himself pinned down to the ground. The being inside his brother, taking over, looked down at him, driving his foot into hard his sternum. Dean gasped as he heard it snap.

"Sammy," Dean cried out in pain.

"_Sammy _can't hear you anymore," the deep voice hissed mockingly.

After that, Dean couldn't recall much. The body of his brother beat him to a pulp, pushing his body to the very limits He did manage some sweet moves and countered some of the attacks made against him, but he found himself outmatched physically and mentally.

As he laid on the ground, he could see through the violent, painful haze…Abby. She was crawling towards him one handed, the other hand around her throat to hold back the escaping blood. His heart sank as he realized how pale she was, even for her.

"Abby, stay back," Dean strained to whisper to her, hoping to god that she heard. If she did, she didn't show any sign of obeying.

She continued her pursuit of him. He sighed in relief as Ruby appeared behind her, pulling her back to safety. Abby wouldn't be able to fight. Hell, _he_ was in better shape and it was pretty pointless. The start of the end was near, and he was defenseless and hurt. To his shock, Abby pushed Ruby off of herself and took a run at Lucifer. With a slight turn, the evil one smiled at the girls and with a small flick of his wrist, the two grabbed their chests, their eyes fogging over and they fell. Ruby somehow managed the strength to sit up slightly and with a roll of his host's eyes, Lucifer focused his energy on her. A large electric orb formed in his palm, sparking with dark energy. He threw it at her. Ruby's body trembled and convulsed before she fell again. They laid together; motionless. The red eyes of his foe focused on the girls and laughed. Dean could feel the emotion and anger well up within him as he realized that Abby, _his Abby_, was gone.

"_SAM_," Dean yelled with all of his might. For a brief moment, the evil red eyes flashed to yellow. Something was happening. Quickly and urgently, Dean reached out his mind towards his brother. He could see him.

"Sam, fight what's inside you! This isn't you! Fight, damn it," he begged.

"Castiel, it's time," one of the angels yelled to the one at Dean's side. "He has to!"

Castiel met Dean's gaze with one of solace.

"Dean, it's over. You have to kill him."

"No," Dean yelled. "I'm getting through to him!"

"Do it, or we will."

"No," he shouted, turning to Lucifer, about to make the biggest sacrifice of his young life. "Hey, ugly evil one! If you want a meat suit, take mine! Leave my brother alone!"

Lucifer smiled down at him, cracking his neck to the side.

"Come on," Dean screamed. The devil just shook his head no and laughed.

"Dean, if you do that, we'll have to kill _you_," Castiel stated fact.

He knew and he didn't care; he just wanted to save his brother. Dean felt helpless and couldn't help but let the tears flow in frustration.

"PLEASE SAMMY!"

Again, the eyes flashed back to yellow. Their eyes met with looks of desperation and terror. Suddenly, Sam's body reached his hand towards the center of his chest, pulling with all of his might. A red, clouded mist appeared to be coming from his center, much like the smog exhaled during demon exorcisms. Sam was exorcising himself.

"Cas," Dean yelled, causing the angel jump at his side. With wide, surprised eyes, Cas started to join Sam with the removal of the haze but, it was too much and the crimson flowed back inside. Lucifer laughed at them mockingly, his red eyes flashing. Then, without warning, the eyes went back to amber and Sam began pulling as hard as he could. Blood poured from his nose, mouth and eyes. The red mist appeared again, only to once more disappear, his eyes shifting to red. This happened on and off in a consuming struggle, the blood pouring from his brother's face down his body. He howled in pain as he wrenched at his chest. Dean looked up at him with a hopeless gaze, but was never prouder of his brother; the little fucker wasn't going to give up even though they were going to lose him. At that moment, Sam turned to him as if he could hear Dean's thoughts and smiled, giving him the same comforting look he always searched for over the years. It was his brother's smile, his Sammy's. It was his hope. Sam screamed and tugged at the red emitting from his chest, fighting what was inside of him. As the red mist spewed out again, Dean turned his head to see Castiel pulling at his own chest, ripping out the blue light from within him. The air was lit a brilliant purple as the blue and red light intermingled.

_'Shut your eyes,' _Dean told himself, moving to protect his pupils with his forearm.

Before he could, he saw Castiel in pain, shoving the blue light into the red smoke that was Lucifer. The devil's smoke appeared and transformed into a full, hideous being; part man, part animal. The blue over took the red being and the form began to appear more human, more beautiful, almost like the Lucifer he imagined before the fall. Lucifer looked down at himself, seemingly ashamed, and yelled out in pain. The blue light shone bright from his chest, grower brighter and brighter. That was when Dean knew to cover his eyes.

* * *

He waited for a few minutes before he dared to take the arm from his face. Dean glanced around, seeing the landscape of the cemetery full of flowers and green. How could the grass grow so quickly?

Lucifer was gone. He was apparently vaporized, along with all the demons within a mile radius. The only ones left in the field were the good guys. Dean took in a deep breathe, knowing it was going to hurt from his wounds. His lungs had taken a beating. Only, his breathing wasn't labored. He touched his body, searching for signs of trauma, only to find himself in top shape. No bruises. No blood. Nothing. It was as if nothing happened. For a minute, he thought it was all just a nightmare. But that's when he saw the carnage around him. The bodies of his fallen friends and family were strewn around him. He crawled over to his brother, to find him not breathing.

"Sammy," he whispered, taking him into his arms and shaking him. "Sam!"

With a deep inhale, as if he was finally coming up for air after drowning, Sam started to breathe. His brother looked up at him with the eyes Dean had longed to see for months. They were his brother's. Sam smiled up at him with a proud look on his face. Dean pulled him close and cradled him in his arms. He felt the first tears roll down his face as he realized Sam was hugging him back. Everything was finally going to be ok. Dean pulled back and looked at him.

"You, ok," he asked with a trembling voice.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam smiled, before his smile turned into a frown. "What happened?" He didn't remember.

The brothers looked around to find Castiel, Ruby and Abby face down in the tall grasses of Stull.

"Ruby? Abby," Sam called, running over to their side.

_Abby_, Dean remembered.

"Oh god," he yelled, slipping on the dewy grass as he rushed over to her side. Dean turned to his brother who was already caring for Ruby, holding her close against him. Sam let out a relieved sigh as her fingers twitched.

"Abby," Dean called, rolling her onto her back. He gasped as he saw her throat. One more good tear and that would be it.

"Abby," he coaxed, his voice becoming shaky with emotion. She didn't move. Nothing twitched. Nothing showed signs of life. Dean's heart sank. After all they had been through, and they had finally _won_, he lost her. He screamed out, frustrated tears flowing down his face, as he threw his body over her own.

"No," he yelled out. "No damn it! Oh God, PLEASE HELP HER!" He clasped his hands together in a prayer but he knew it was probably pointless. He had already had his share of miracles to last a lifetime.

He felt arms on his shoulders then, knowing Sam was behind him.

"I'm sorry…Dean," he sobbed. He felt his brother kneel beside him, trying to comfort him as he held Ruby in his arms. There was no comfort. Dean could feel the anger and hurt…and the pain. The pain he felt was close to what he had felt when he lost Sam. That same ripping out of his soul, of his heart. Then the shredding of into a million pieces that would never fit back together quite right. He wailed over her, his tears flowing down onto her face, making her look almost human. When he finally opened his eyes again, he was shocked at what he saw. The tear stains down her face were now coated with blood. Shocked, he looked over to Sam.

"Oh my god, Dean. Your eyes are bleeding," Sam yelled.

With anticipation, Dean turned back to Abby. He watched in astonishment as the wounds in her neck started to heal. Finally, her chest moved and her eyes flashed open. Sam and Ruby sat beside him, amazed at the phenomenon that just happened. She moved her eyes to his and smirked.

"Your powers were of great use to you tonight, Dean," a voice said from behind.

The group shifted their gaze to the silhouette shadowing them; Castiel. Only, the Cas that stood over them wasn't the same angel…he was sweaty, shaky, and overall a damn mess. He looked…human.

"Oh, Cas," Dean said, finally realizing what his friend had done. Castiel had taken out his own grace, sacrificed his own spot with the angels, to save them all. To save everyone.

"It's over…for now," Castiel said with a deep exhale.

"For now? What happened," Sam asked, holding Ruby tense to him.

"Lucifer will have to face his Father once again. I sent him my grace. He may choose to fall again. Who knows…in another thousand years, there may be more seals to be broken and he may try again. Or, perhaps no. Perhaps he may change…or the Father may change his mind and punish him for good," Cas shrugged casually.

"Cas," Abby wheezed, her voice raw, most likely from the just healed injuries to her neck. "How am I here? I mean my neck was practically trashed?" Dean squeezed her tight to him, remembering that he had lost her.

"Dean saved you," he smiled.

Dean's eyes met hers, her gaze questioning. Her fingers moved to his face and touched his cheek, revealing blood on her fingertips. She smiled up at him and mouthed thank you.

"What about the rest of us," Ruby asked.

"Ruby, grace is pure creation. It helped those who were doing good and got rid of those who were here to do bad." Abby and Ruby exchanged glances over the Winchester's shoulders, thinking they both should be dead. After all, by most normal standards, they fit the evil bill. Ruby's face shifted slightly as she reached a hand to her chest.

"My heart…it's beating," she whispered to Sam, confused. Sam reached his hand up to hers and felt the same thudding.

"You helped save the world, kid," another angel said as he appeared next to Cas. "It was commanded that your soul deserved another chance. It's yours again. Make right this time around, ok." The angel smiled down at her as she started to cry and clung to Sam.

"Brother," he turned to Cas, taking him in his arms. "Thank you. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"Thank you Gregory," Castiel thanked, patting his friends back. "I guess I'm just confused on what to do next."

Abby shifted from Dean, although Dean made sure to help her keep her balance. He helped her over to the ex-angel and Abby fell into his arms.

"Thank you," she repeated over and over, trying to hold him tight. Shocked, Castiel wrapped his arms around her, seemingly comforted by her gesture. Abby made sure to tell him he had nothing to worry about. IF he needed, food shelter, anything…he would not go wanting. His friends would be there for him. He thanked her and handed her back to Dean.

He looked her over, happy to see her walking. Happy to see her beautiful ebony eyes. Dean pulled her to him, holding her tight. He didn't know what to do. He just kept repeating that it was over. It truly was. The other hunters and what vampires who were left waved to them as they departed happily from the scene, wanting to go back to normal. Before they left, they all made sure to thank their savior; Castiel. Abby's vampire friend, Gwen even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Castiel blushed.

Smiling happily, Abby kissed Dean before pushing him away to spin gracefully and carefree. Her laugh was better than any metal song could possibly be.

"Hey , I'll race you to the car," Dean smirked as dashed forward with a head start.

Dean turned to see Abby running at a more human, realistic gate…obviously letting him win. Before he could turn around again, he felt her jump onto his back. Her face nuzzled his neck as she planted loving, playful kisses.

"Sam…the kids," Ruby mentioned to Sam. "I don't know where they went." Sam looked at her, still in his arms, in confusion. He had no idea.

Abby must have caught Ruby's comment, because she was down off of his back in milliseconds, her happiness faded and a look of dread replacing it. In a blur, Abby disappeared, running back into the direction she had seen them before. They all took turns yelling for them, their voices becoming hoarse as the searched the ground.

"April! Dylan," Abby yelled as she met up with Dean again, her face full of worry.

"Dylan," Abby gasped as she moved back towards the car. "Oh, Dylan, my baby." She squatted down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"How did you know to come here? Did you hear me yelling for you?"

"No. I saw Daddy's car," he smiled as he pointed to the Impala, proud of himself. Dean was very proud of his boy.

April peered from the other side of the car. Dylan ran into Abby's open arms, burying his face in her shoulder. She comforted him, telling him everything was going to be alright. April hung back, lingering slightly away from the scene Dean approached her direction slowly. He heard the cracking of twigs as Sam and Ruby also took steps forward. He motioned for them to keep their distance. Dean noticed the look on Sam's face; he was sad. He looked into the direction of Sam's gaze to his son, who was looking at Sam with fear.

"Sam, it's not your fault," Ruby comforted softly. Sam didn't believe it.

Dean carefully approached his daughter.

"Hey," he said, as he stood next to her.

"Hey," she muttered. Dean cautiously squatted down next to her, so he was eye level with her.

"Are you ok," he asked with seriousness. She took a step towards him and shocked him by putting her arms around him. He slowly put his own arms around her, holding onto his daughter for the first time in long time. He smiled up to Abby who was walking towards him, Dylan in her arms falling asleep. Dean lifted April up much in the same way and felt her drifting off softly. Safe.

"Let's go home," Abby whispered with a smile to Dean as she kissed Dylan's forehead.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only one chapter left!


	36. Peace of Mind

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts a week after "Lazarus Rising" and this chapter has information on the episodes up until 12/20/08. I will not include any spoilers for future episodes of Season 4 until they are released on TV. This is the third story in my trilogy: "Possession" and "Broken."_

**_Six Months Later_**

"Will you just kiss her already," Bobby ordered with a smirk. Dean smiled that adorable smile that always made her melt, and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. Only, problem was, she didn't want _soft_. She pulled him tight to her, catching him off guard. Behind them, what few guests they had invited laughed and clapped. When she pulled away from the kiss, Dean winked at her and gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze.

Abby had been surprised at how nervous she had been that morning. After all, having a ceremony was all her crazy idea. Dean hadn't been too thrilled with the idea at first. The whole idea of a 'wedding' was a huge undertaking and he really wanted no part of it. But when she mentioned a small, informal ceremony with just a few friends, he seemed relieved. Not that he jumped at that idea either, but he conceded. They decided to go back to the place they had fallen in love; the beach in St. Augustine. They agreed on a late afternoon ceremony, as the sun was about to set. Abby laughed when Bobby had told them he wanted to do the officiating, presenting her with a certificate of ordination he got off the Web. The guest list was short, their best friends were standing up for them, their kids were in the wedding party, and they had sweet threads. Everything had been perfect.

Jolted from her thoughts, they turned together to face their friends, vampires and hunters seated together in harmony. It was a happy scene in and of itself, but she thought she would cry when they were officially announced .

"I never actually thought I would say this…you know, seein' as how the boy had a thing for the ladies," Bobby joked.

Dean craned his neck back to him and shrugged, he knew Bobby was probably right. He never thought he'd get hitched either.

"Meet Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester," he said, seemingly shocked that he was even saying it. Abby smiled as she and Dean walked on the sand down the make-shift aisle. Their guests stood and clapped, whooping and hollering congrats. Their children happily ran in front of them, dressed in their finest for their rolls of flower girl and ring bearer.

"Congratulations," Sam said to Dean, hugging him close.

"Thanks. And thanks for bein' my best man," Dean smirked.

Sam nodded in response. His brother leaned over to Abby, giving her a quick, awkward squeeze. Things were different between them after the events that had occurred. They had been through too much together…too many painful things. She wondered if she would ever be relaxed around him again. They both did their best to appear as friends around Dean for his sake.

"Congratulations," Gwen jumped in, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I _love _your dress!"

"Thanks," Abby responded with a smile, glancing down to the cool gown shimmering in the warm light.

"Silver looks so good on you," she gushed.

"She looks good in anything," her husband said beside her. She smiled at the very thought. Her _husband_.

Dean and Abby made the rounds from person to person, thanking them for coming. They did the typical wedding stuff that most couples did. They cut the two-tiered cake with their kids beside them, plates ready and waiting. She had told Dean that she was gonna break his arm if he tried to shove cake in her face. He had laughed, taking it as a joke. Abby _so_ wasn't joking. So, when it came to the cake feeding, she was pleased that he fed her the small piece like a gentlemen. She fed him his piece in much the same way, but did managed to smear a little of the chocolate frosting on his face for fun.

They shared their first dance as a couple as the sun set. Dean and Abby shifted their feet in the sand to "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. Hell, she had to give Dean some choices in the wedding. The song had to be nice but not, as he put it, wussy. Other than that, his only other request was that he didn't have to wear a monkey suit and that the cake had to be triple chocolate.

"Have I told you how awesome you look," Dean whispered as they danced, her hand in his, his other hand on her lower back.

"Only a million times today," she smiled. "You don't look to shabby yourself." He smiled. He knew it, he looked fine as hell. She was excited at the prospect of that night; they had their own beach house rented on the waterfront and it was to be a whole night of sexy, kid-and-responsibility-free fun.

After their dance, the others joined in as the Lamia DJ they hired spun some tunes. They rocked out to the wedding classics including Dean's request of "You Shook Me All Night Long," by AC/DC. April and Dylan danced like crazy, most likely hyped up on soda and sugar. Either way, they had fun and that was the most important part.

Abby tossed her bouquet back, managing to throw it quite far. She forgot about her vampire strength for a minute. The only one who could run fast enough to catch it was Gwen, who happily bounced up and down with her prize.

Not surprisingly, Dean removed Abby's garter with his teeth, spinning it on his index finger after it slid off her calf. He turned around, his back facing the group and ready to toss it, when he quickly spun around and shot it in Sam's face, causing everyone to laugh.

Dean walked off with Sam to talk as Abby decided to take a much needed break. She sat down at a table next to Jo.

"Hey there," Jo said, raising her wine glass to her. "Great party."

"Thanks," Abby said. "Glad you and Ellen could come."

"You guys have such cute kids," Jo added, motioning towards the three playing in the sand.

"Come on, Jamie! You can do it," Dylan said to his little brother. April gave the crawling baby a little nudge towards her twin. "Come on! Crawl to me!" Jamie rocked on his knees before falling on his face. His lip quivered as he raised himself off of the sand. Dylan quickly got to his brother and picked him up, giving him a warm hug.

"They're really good with the baby," Jo said.

"Yeah. He's really helped the transition with the kids living with us again. They just adore him."

"You never did tell me his full name," Jo nudged.

"Jamie's," Abby asked and Jo nodded. "James Samuel after our brothers."

"That's sweet," her blonde friend smiled.

Abby sat and watched her kids play happily with each other. She couldn't help but grin. Everything was finally, absolutely perfect. Speaking of perfection, Abby turned to look for her husband, finding him off in the distance talking to his brother. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Sam's face. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Dean smiled at his brother, patting him on the arm.

"Thanks again, Sammy. I couldn't picture anyone else here with me than you as my best man."

"Me neither," Sam smiled. But, Dean noticed a tone of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong," he asked with concern.

"Dean…I'm gonna go away for awhile."

"Why?!"

"I've just…after everything last year…I just have some stuff I have to deal with."

"Not alone you're not."

"I'm not going alone. Cas is gonna come with. I just…I've got some stuff I gotta do to feel good again."

"Sammy, you don't have to run away. I can help you. We all can."

"No, you can't right now."

"Is it Abby?"

"No. No…she's not the reason I'm leaving," he sighed. "I mean, it's no secret that we're not really getting along that well."

"Is this about Jamie," Dean whispered faintly, knowing that only Sam, Abby, Ruby, Cas and himself were aware of the baby's paternity.

"No. I know that you should raise him, Dean. You need to be his dad. I'm not mad about that. I don't deserve to be his father. You should be. He needs you."

"Look, I understand. You've been through a lot. _We all _have. We can get through this, together."

"You weren't the one who ruined things, Dean. _Ruined people_," Sam struggled. "I…I _raped_ your wife and I didn't even know I was doing it!" Sam rubbed his forehead, exhaling before continuing. "I hurt Abby so much, and I didn't even know what happened until Ruby gave me the breakdown of what happened during those months!"

"Sam, I know what you did…but it wasn't _you_. _You_ were possessed."

"From inside, Dean! That…thing that I became, the yellowed eyed person _was me_."

"Sammy…"

"Dean, I know you want me to stay but…"

"So you're gonna run away again? Just like when you went off to school? Talk to ya again in two years?"

"No, Dean. I'm not running away. You're my brother and I care about you. I'm not going to vanish off the face of the Earth. It's just, after talking with Cas, I…I need to find myself again. Do a little soul searching. I'm gonna keep in touch. I promise."

Dean put his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground with a sigh. He wasn't going to win. His eyes once again met his brother's.

"So, you're gonna call me, right? And I don't mean just for Christmas and Easter."

"Yeah. I'll stop by to visit too. I'm not gonna leave, Dean."

"When are you going, Sam?"

"Tonight," his brother sighed.

"So I take it you told Ruby," Dean nodded in her direction. She was seated with Bobby and Ellen, drowning her sorrows with alcohol. Sam nodded yes.

"Would you keep an eye on her for me, Dean. I just care about - she needs a friend."

"No prob."

Sam leaned over and squeezed Dean tight to him, patting his back gently. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged back.

"Tell Abby and the kids I said bye and that I'll be back soon, ok," Sam whispered.

"I will."

Dean closed his eyes, not caring if anyone saw their hug. He had his brother back in the world and that's all that mattered.

"I love ya, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."

They pulled apart, patting each other on the back before straightening themselves up. Sam smiled at him again and started to walk up the sand dune to the black and white lighthouse, the beacon shining bright on the darkening sea. Castiel appeared to Dean's left, giving him a reassuring nod, and took off after Sam. At least Sam would be in good company.

With a heavy sigh, Dean turned back to the wedding party in the distance, to find Abby right behind him. He looked at her sweet smile through the unshed tears in his eyes. From the look on her face, she already knew what was goin' on with Sam. Abby took him in her strong yet gentle arms and hugged him close to her, rubbing his back lovingly. They stood together, swaying to the gentle beat of the ocean.

"Are you ok, sweetie," Abby whispered softly against his chest.

"Yeah, babe. I'll be ok," he said, pulling back to look at his wife. He smirked and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I just wanna go home."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that's it for _Sacrifice!_ I want to thank everyone for reading it! I appreciated all the reviews! It really made me want to keep going. I'll be posting a playlist soon as well as an idea I'm playing around with. I have an idea for another story with the same characters, but only a different setting. I'll be posting a sample chapter probably sometime either tonight or tomorrow. I wanna know what you guys think about it and if you would want to read it. If that's a yes, then I'd love to start it! Thanks again! ~ Lauren


	37. Chapter Preview and Playlist

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here is a brief preview of an idea I'm throwing around. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction preview does refer to some info given out in Season 4. There are no spoilers._

**Nov. 2nd**

Dear Journal,

I just found out my life is a lie. Funny how it doesn't take that long for the truth to unravel. And all it took was a little diary I found. It was in a box in the basement. I hate going down there. Its so damn creepy. As a kid, my brothers and I would always play rock- paper-scissor to see who was going to go down there. My little one always lost. It's always dark, dreary and just overall weird. Maybe it's just the lighting but everything used to give me the heebie-jeebies. I even thought once, when I was about ten, that our place was haunted. Up until yesterday, I thought that was a stupid thoughts of a scared girl. But now…after reading the diary, maybe it really was.

The box was labeled Lawrence. I figured, maybe it was the name of a relative I didn't know about so I went snooping. What I found was mementos of my Dad's past. Photos of him and my uncle as a little kid that I never seen before. There were even photos of my Grandpa. I never met him. Dad said he died a few years before I was born. I wish I could have known him There was even a photo of my Grandma. She was absolutely beautiful. Dad says sometimes, when I smile, I remind him of her. Most of the time though, I look like my Mom. Some people swear that we're twins when we're out.

At the bottom of the box was a book with a lock on it. I picked it, having acquired that ability from watching my Dad when he would forget the keys to the car or the house. Inside it was inscribed "The Diary of Mary Campbell." It was my Grandma's diary from when she was a teenager, before she got married to my Grandpa, John Winchester

I read it, thinking that it would be the basic ramblings of a seventeen year old girl; a girl the same age as me. I figured Cheerleading. Boys. School. But it caught me completely be surprise. The life of Mary Campbell was **not **normal. She was something else; something special. She knew of things that bumped in the night and wasn't scared. Her family fought against dark forces and creepy things; helping people. _Saving them. _She called herself a hunter. She was one as her parents were and there's before her. She came from a direct line of hunters dating back from centuries before.

I was surprised by this. I didn't want to mention anything to my Dad or Mom about my findings. They are so not the people to talk to about this. They are your average, run-of-the-mill people with regular jobs. I mean, I love them to death, and Dad is surprisingly cool…but they wouldn't know anything about hunting. They probably would think I was crazy!

So, I decided to confide in you, my new journal. I want to document my new life like my Grandma did before. I come from a line of family with a very important job. I have always thought I was meant for a greater purpose and now I know; it's in my blood to save people. I am a hunter.

~ April Winchester

* * *

**Sacrifice Playlist : Songs that Inspired the Story**

Sorted by Character (some characters share songs for relationship aspects):

**_Abby's Playlist_**

All Around Me - Flyleaf  
Everything - Lifehouse _  
_Let The Flames Begin - Paramore  
Maybe - Kelly Clarkson  
Decode - Paramore  
Where I Stood - Missy Higgins  
The Tide - Spill Canvas  
Angel - Within Temptations  
Emergency - Paramore  
Your Arms Feel Like Home - 3 Doors Down  
Only a Dream - Stir  
Watch Over You - Alter Bridge

_**Dean's Playlist**_

Everything - Lifehouse  
Your Arms Feel Like Home - 3 Doors Down  
Dazed and Confused - Led Zeppelin  
Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls  
Rise Today - Alter Bridge  
Back in Black - AC/DC  
Only a Dream - Stir  
Watch Over You - Alter Bridge  
Roll With The Changes - REO Speedwagon  
Working Man - Rush  
Good Lovin' Good Bad - Bad Company  
Hells Bells- AC/DC  
You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
Entre Nous - Rush  
I Stay Away - Alice in Chains

_**Sam's Playlist**_

18 Days - Saving Abel  
All Over You- Spill Canvas  
Lullaby - Spill Canvas  
I Stay Away - Alice in Chains  
Hands Open - Snow Patrol  
Crashed - Daughtry  
Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation (Sam and Ruby)


	38. Chapter 1 of the next story is up!

Hi everyone.

I just want to thank you all for the reviews and let you all know that I already have Chapter 1 up for the next story in the saga. It's entitled "Mission." id:4735369

The next chapter should be up sometime before Christmas!

Also, check out my profile for a new photo I did; a toddler picture of April and Dylan.

Thanks again!

-Lauren


End file.
